My Sweet Melody
by fri13girl
Summary: Jasper has lost Alice to Maggie. But then he finds Melody Rivers, a foster child who is Leah's imprint. She has a power and past that she needs to figure out. Can Jasper make a child with a sad past happy again? Can he keep her happy as she grows? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new twilight fanfic. Every two reviews I will update. Later, I may increase that. So this one is rated t for now because Melody needs to control her f, s, h, a, and b bombs. Yeah, she swears like a trucker. I will put Melody in more stories because she is really cool. So, I don't own Twilight or Wicked, but I do own both scented and non-scented deodorant.**

Melody POV

I locked my bike up on a sign post next to a gas station. It wasn't a bad idea considering that there was no fucking bike rack. I think that there are only about three bike racks in Forks, Washington. This is not useful for those like me willing to sit their asses down on a bike and ride it. I walked into the tiny hardware store. I had only moved here six months ago from Texas where I had lived the past eight years of my life. I was thirteen. Okay, you know what? I'm going to be strait up about this. My mom is dead, and I don't know who or where hell my dad is. Mom raised me until I was three and then she was killed in a car crash. I lived in New York until I was five and then I was moved to Texas where I had some of the best years of my life. I'll tell you stories later. All you really need to know is that I don't really have an accent. When I'm upset, I have this weird mixture of a New York accent and a Texas accent.

So, yeah, I was buying some dark blue paint for my baby. My bike is my baby. I built it adult size and mountain bike type. My baby has twenty-one speeds and seven gears. Oh, yes, I built it. I made my very own baby without help. I should have taken less time, but middle school is demanding and for some reason, the foster home people think I need to sing in the church choir. I really don't get it. All I sing like is Ariana Grande. Mom sang like her as well and nearly got on Broadway. She died in a car crash before she could have her first performance. She would have been on the musical Wicked playing Elphaba who I'm named for. My full name is Melody Elphaba Rivers. For first encounters, I'm known as Melody Fae Rivers. Actually, I've only told one person my real middle name. That would be Leah Clearwater.

Leah and I met when I stormed into the woods angrily.

Flashback

_ I was furious at those popular girls and my teacher, who unwittingly used my middle name during attendance. Everybody started laughing. I had stormed out of there. I sprinted to the woods and picked up a rock and threw it at a tree. It crumbled to pieces. I let out a frustrated scream and wiped away hot angry tears on my face._

_ "Wow, and I thought I needed help controlling my temper." A strange voice said behind me. It was a young woman about twenty years old leaning against a tree. She was clearly from La Push. Her short black hair curved under her jaw. She had a strange tattoo on her bicep._

_ "Leave me alone." I growled._

_ "Look kid, you are very special and different. I usually don't like and don't care about kids that aren't my younger brother. What's wrong? My name's Leah Clearwater." Leah said coming over to me._

_"I'm Melody…Fae Rivers." I said hesitating over my middle name. _

_ "Well Melody Fae, what made you ditch school?"_

_ "Popular girls."_

_ "Ah."_

_ "The jackass of a teacher accidentally read my real middle name out loud and the popular girls made a nickname for me. Elphie Dee. I don't like people knowing my real middle name."_

_ "Melody Fae, popular girls are bitches and for some strange reason, I want to be your friend. Actually, best friend. Is that okay?"_

_ "Yeah, I have no friends."_

End of Flashback.

I marched over to the spray paint and selected my color. I got in line for checkout and pushed my dark red, long, wavy hair out of my hazel eyes. I pulled out my twenty dollar bill and handed it to the checkout person who held it up to the light ignoring my dirty look. I grabbed my change and walked out.

I was a sort of tomboy. I hated pink and I never wore skirts or dresses. I was wearing my black combat boots. My backpack contained necessary things and my helmet. I looked up and screamed a string of profanities that would have put Ozzy Osborne to shame. A giant silver jeep backed over my baby but got off of my bike. I sprinted to my bike.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." I whispered as I cradled my baby. I turned around and got up. I was beyond pissed.

Behind me were the three most gorgeous boys I had ever seen. They all looked late in their late teens. They were also pale as hell and had gold eyes. Other than that, they looked nothing alike. The one that had gotten out of the driver's side looked like an Asian and he was huge. I'm talking descended-from-Godzilla huge. Then, there was a bronze haired dude that was smaller than the one. He could have fit my cruel nickname better. He looked clever and boyish. By the way, I'm not really into boys. Yeah, I might be bi-sexual or a lesbian. Please don't judge. The third was a full foot taller than me and I was five foot three. He was blond and thin. Our eyes locked. My hazel against his gold. For some reason, he reminded me of Leah. I think that there was that same firework in our eye contact. They both just had the feeling about them, that like the wolf, they walk alone. I took my eyes back to the Asian one.

"What's your name?" I growled. I was using a tone that made my guy friends cower. Actually, they were a cross between my guy friends and piñatas. I was kind of muscular and weighed 110 pounds. I figure; if it's delicious, why not eat it?

"Whoa, babe, calm down." The Asian dude said. "I'm Emmett Cullen. Those are my brothers. Edward," he gestured at the bronze haired guy. "And Jasper." He gestured at the blonde dude. "What's your name feisty?"

"I so, think you should run right now." I said marching up to him.

"Melody Fae Rivers!" Leah knew my real middle name, but she only used it when we were alone together. "What the hell did you do to your bike?" She said marching up to me.

"_I _didn't do anything, that douche-bag ran over my baby." I snapped. I kicked Emmett in the nuts. He doubled over and I howled in pain. "Shit! My foot hurts like hell!" I fell to the ground.

Immediately, Jasper was at my side. "Let me look at it." I pulled myself away from him. Leah got in front of me.

"No fucking way." Leah growled. She took my boot off my foot but stiffened when she inhaled. "Mels, I need you to stay with these guys. I'm sorry, but I have urgent business elsewhere."

"Leah, please don't leave me." I begged. She was like the big sister I never had.

"Melody Fae, they're just going to take you to the hospital." Leah told me. "Because I don't think your toes are supposed to face that direction." I gulped and nodded. It was February, but Leah was wearing shorts and a tank top. "I'll come take you back to the foster home if I'm done. I promise."

"Fine." I grumbled. I put my boot in my backpack. "Oh, and Leah, have Jacob fix my baby." I knew her secret as she knew mine. Well, I'll tell you my secret later because I really don't feel like telling you about it right now.

Leah ran into the woods. I adjusted my camo cargo pants. I was also wearing a long-sleeved, tight, form fitting t-shirt. Jasper lifted me up and opened the door. I got in with his help. Emmett put my baby in the trunk.

"Watch it Jasper." Edward warned. My eyes narrowed.

"You idiots do know that you are paying for repairs, right?" I said.

"Jacob doesn't charge money." Edward said sounding bored.

"Well, I will most likely need to rebuild. It took me six months to build my baby." I snapped.

"Why don't we just buy you a new one?" Emmett said starting the car.

"Do I need to punch you in the face?" I asked sweetly.

"Calm down Feisty Fae." I grabbed his shirt collar and made him look at me.

"Never call me that again. If I am to be addressed, you may call me by my first name. My given name." I let go and scowled. My hair was getting in my face. I hate it when my hair gets in my face. I braided my hair and tool out a scrunchie and finished my braid.

Emmett pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. I opened the door and hopped out on my left foot. (The one that wasn't broken) I hopped all the way to the door. My backpack was on my back and I must have looked pretty weird, but I was giving dirty looks out to everybody. I was almost exhausted by the time I got inside. Sadly, it wasn't an automatic.

"Oh come on!" I yelled at the sky. Then it started raining. Just my luck. An arm opened the door while the other snaked around my waist. Jasper lifted me into his arms. He was extremely cold. I struggled, but then I calmed down. I actually enjoyed it for a second.

_Girl, get a grip! _Leah's voice yelled inside my head. _I have to take care of you. You're my imprint. Jacob told me that he thinks it's so I can be a stronger person. I didn't tell you my secret for no good reason. I really need to get it over with and adopt you. Remember what that man nearly did to you when you were five. Love comes at much too high a cost. I don't want you to end up like me._

I struggled away. Love really does come at too high a cost.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I do need at least two reviews to keep going. Ask me any questions you have and I will answer them. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper POV

Melody Fae Rivers. More like Melody Fae Cullen. Sadly, Edward told me that Leah really wants to adopt her. And that Fae isn't her real middle name. I guess in reality, she is more Melody Fae Clearwater than anything else. But to me, Melody will always be my sweet angel and Melody Fae Whitlock. She had a lot of guts and Emmett really did have a good nickname for her. Feisty Fae does describe my sweet angel better than Mels.

I guess you need to know something before we go on. Alice and Maggie are mate and mate. It just happened when they first looked into each other's eyes. Who knew that two female vampires could turn out to be mates? I had found Melody. The worst thing was that she was Leah's imprint. That's the most logical reason why my sweet Melody resisted me. I didn't sense any love between them. I sensed friendship though. Leah was very protective of Melody. I couldn't stand losing another love.

Flashback.

_Alice and Maggie had an announcement to make._

"_Well, um, Jasper," Alice said nervously, "I'm really sorry about this, but it turns out that Maggie is my true mate."_

_Maggie went next. "None of us knew it was possible for two female vampires to be true mates, but it just happened."_

"_I wish you the best." I said politely as I went outside. I couldn't believe this. I wouldn't ever find love again._

End of flashback.

I sighed blissfully, remembering Melody's scent. Her scent was truly a melody. I could smell lavender, spring rain, roses, vanilla, mint, cinnamon, fresh earth, and fresh baked apple pie. I longed to hold her in my arms and kiss her cheek. I had heard her speak so I needed to hear her sing. Alice had texted Carlisle and told him what had happened. Melody lost her trucker mouth in front of him. Melody acted almost as if she has been let down by another man around me. Leah seemed to be everything to my sweet angel.

"Jasper, Melody _has_ been let down before. Her mother promised that they would always be together, but when Melody was three, her mother was killed in a car crash. Then, when she was five, she was devastated by losing her best friend. That best friend stabbed herself and Melody saw." Edward said so only I could hear. "She thought she was in love when she met a boy in Texas. They dated. He broke her heart by going skinny dipping with another girl. She believes that trust can only go to one person. Her heart is locked up deep inside her."

"Oh, my sweet Melody has lost so much." I said understanding why Melody and Leah are such good friends. Both of them lost more than they should have lost.

Just then Melody came out on crutches. Her right foot was in a cast up to halfway up her lower leg. Her camo pant leg was rolled up to her knee. She pulled out her phone.

"Hey Leah, I'm ready to go." She said after pressing a single button.

"Sorry Melody Fae, but I can't."

"Who will take me back to the foster home?"

"You can trust the Cullens, I promise."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Melody hung up.

I was disappointed. Melody loved Leah.

"It's only a mother/daughter type love." Edward said so only I could hear.

"I'm guessing you need a ride home?" I asked my sweet angel.

"No shit Sherlock." She snapped. She got a text. "OMG! Yes! I've finally been adopted!" My heart sank a little. She got a call. "Hi Leah! I've finally been adopted! You adopted me? Thank you so much! So I just have to get my stuff and then I can come to your house? Okay. Love you." My sweet angel was smiling for the first time since I'd known her.

"Congrats Melody." I said smiling. Hey, if it made her happy, it would make me happy too. Even if I couldn't watch over her as she slept.

"I can't believe that Leah got an apartment in town for us to share! It's going to be like Sam and Cat! I can finally have a childhood." This was amazing. I would be able to be close to her all the time.

"Come on Fei- I mean, Melody." Emmett said seeing Melody's dirty look. Melody was happier than I had seen her even when she kicked Emmett below the belt. She was really quick on her crutches.

"Change of plans guys," Edward said looking up from his phone.

"I'm a girl." My sweet angel interrupted.

"I know." Edward replied, "Anyway, we need to pick Renesmee up from karate." Renesmee, when she was physically aged ten started aging like a normal human girl. She went to public school.

Melody tensed up.

"You okay?" I asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, peachy." Melody was too distracted to cuss.

"Admit it, you're scared of her." Emmett said smirking.

"Actually, no" Melody said "It's more like I can't stand her. In choir, we have to share solos. She also calls me by the nickname that the popular girls came up with. And no, I will not tell it to you." She ended the conversation by going outside.

"This should be interesting." Edward said.

"You think?" Emmett said. I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Well, what does Alice have to say about it?" I asked.

"She said that she'll call us if anything is going to happen."

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes. "But we have to YouTube it. I think Bella needs a reminder that your daughter isn't God's gift to vampires everywhere." I said jokingly.

"Sure she isn't." Edward said sarcastically. We walked outside. Just three brothers and one is an adult crushing on a thirteen year old.

"Five bucks Melody cusses her out." I said.

"You're on."

"Another five she comes up with a funny nickname."

"Deal."

Betting will get interesting. My sweet Melody is very unpredictable.

"Where you do-do brains been?" Well, Melody was holding back. Probably because we were her ride home. I helped her in the car. She set her crutches just so that whenever Emmett turned, they hit him in the head. I won't deny that I was laughing as well.

When we got to the dojo, Edward explained things to Renesmee as he walked her to the car. When she got in the car, Renesmee had an expression of distaste towards my sweet angel.

"Well, if it isn't Elphie Dee."

"Well, if it isn't the loch ness monster with the singing voice of a dying whale. And that's an insult to whales."

"Careful Elphie Dee, you're lucky that I haven't spread your middle name. Your _real _middle name."

"You're lucky that I haven't told them that your boyfriend is a dog. Oh yeah, I know. I am the girl that Leah imprinted on." Renesmee looked shocked.

"Melody _Elphaba _Rivers, you wouldn't."

"Bitch, why the _fuck _did you reveal my middle name? Should I tell them how you _drank that squirrel's blood_?" Melody looked proud.

"Renesmee Cullen, you have a lot of explaining to do." Edward said.

"I have a way to make us both happy." Melody said whipping out her cell phone.

"How would that be?"

"What is this Feeling. Mom didn't name me Melody for nothing. In fact, my first words were me singing Defying Gravity. I was three and I nailed it. I'll be Elphaba of course."

Renesmee looked like her blonde highlights were going to melt straight out of her hair. "Fine, I'll be Galinda."

Melody turned on the karaoke version of the song.

Renesmee started. "Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle:" she said.

"My dear Father:" Melody spoke.

"There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz:"They both sang.

"But of course, I'll care for Nessa:" Melody sang. Her voice was beautiful.

"But of course, I'll rise above it:" Renesmee's voice replied. It didn't at all compare, but it was good.

They sang in unison. "For I know that's how you'd want me to respond." They spoke still in unison, "Yes," they sang again, "There's been some confusion for you see, my roommate is:"

Renesmee started, "Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe."

My sweet angel only went, "Blonde." We boys laughed.

"What is this feeling, so sudden and new?" Renesmee sang.

"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you;" Melody said.

"My pulse is rushing;"

"My head is reeling;"

"My face is flushing;"

"What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, Does it have a name? Yes! Loathing, Unadulterated loathing" They both sang.

"For your face" Renesmee sang

"Your voice"

"Your clothing"

"Let's just say, I loathe it all! Ev'ry little trait, however small Makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation It's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast Still I do believe that it can last And I will be loathing Loathing you My whole life long!" they sang in unison.

"Dear Galinda, you are just too good how do you stand it? I don't think I could! She's a terror! She's a Tartar! We don't mean to show a bias, But Galinda, you're a martyr!" A chorus of voices came from the phone.

"Well; these things are sent to try us!" Renesmee sang.

"Poor Galinda, forced to reside with someone so disgusticified we just want to tell you: We're all on your side! We share your;" the chorus sang.

The girls sang together. "What is this feeling so sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid eyes on you my pulse is rushing my head is reeling Oh, what is this feeling? Does it have a name? Yes Ahhh"

While the chorus sang, "Loathing Unadulterated loathing for her face, her voice, her clothing let's just say - we loathe it all ev'ry little trait however small makes our very flesh being to crawl AHHH!"

"Loathing!" said all.  
"Loathing!" the chorus sang.

"There's a strange exhilaration" the girls sang.

"Loathing" the voiced sang

"In such total detestation" the girls went on

"Loathing"

"It's so pure, so strong"

"So strong!"

"Though I do admit it came on fast Still I do believe that it can last and I will be..." the girls sang while the chorus sang "loathing..."

"Loathing, truly deeply loathing you loathing you my whole life long!"

"Loathing Unadulterated loathing"

"Boo!" Yelled Melody.

"Ah!" shrieked my niece.

"Who did better?" My sweet Melody asked as we pulled into the foster home driveway.

"Well, I would have to say you Melody." Edward said.

"Pay up." I said smirking. After all, my sweet angel had cussed Renesmee out and she had called her the loch ness monster with the voice of a dying whale. Edward slapped fifteen bucks into my hand.

"Oh yeah, even though I'm not really supposed to do this, want to come to the foster home party?" Melody asked. "There's an abandoned barn in the woods. We fixed it up and every Friday night we have a party there. I sing there. We have dancing endurance contest, flash mobs, and a lot of other stuff. Tonight our special feature is a Caramelldansen endurance contest. The winner gets to sing a duet with me. We have a DJ, snacks, lighting and no chaperones. There's no place to _get it on _except outside so we don't need any. You can bring whoever you want. Except adults."

"I'll be there." I said.

"Count me in." Emmett said.

"It sounds like a lot of fun." Edward said.

"It's not formal, but wear nicer clothes. Girls usually wear short dresses and skirts. Boys usually wear dark jeans and a collared t-shirt except in winter." With that, Melody hopped out of the car and hollered at some guy to help her with her bike. I watched her walk away.

"Oooh, do you have a crush on Elphie Dee? Or as others might call her Elphie Fae? I think at the party she goes by Elphie Fae." Nessie said.

"How do you know?" Emmett asked.

"I know her from school and Jacob took me to a party at the old barn once." Renesmee said taking out her phone. "Anyway, I will be completely and utterly humiliated if you don't know Caramelldansen." She played a song and it was really catchy. She showed us the screen. There were three cartoon girls swinging their hips while holding their hands up like rabbit ears and flapping them up and down.

"You better not show that to Alice." I warned. "Remember what happened with Gangnam style and the Harlem shake? It's a good thing that she thought that twerking was too inappropriate." Alice had made us do an endurance contest. She also filmed us doing it together.

"Oh, I'm not only going to show it to her, she's coming with us to the party." Nessie smiled evilly. All of us groaned.

**A/N: Don't worry, Renesmee and our favorite redhead won't stay enemies forever. I love Caramelldansen. My brother and I originally only downloaded the song on his tablet to annoy my cousin while he tried to scare me by playing Slender. I am pretty good at the dance. It's really good workout and I don't know how, but it helps me concentrate and work faster. I think this is the longest chapter I have EVER posted in all of my stories. To make reviews more interesting, tell me what outfits you think the Cullens, Melody and Leah should wear to the party. I'm sorry, but Jacob won't be attending the party. It's all part of my plan. Don't worry. I don't own Twilight or Wicked. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't care that nobody has reviewed yet; I seriously want Melody to have her happy ending. So, I don't own Twilight or Wicked or Caramelldansen.**

Melody POV

I looked in mirror at my dress. It was a dark blue strapless chiffon dress with a gold belt six inches above my hips. My cast was easy to walk without crutches in, but my foot was heavy. The dress went to just below my knees and my hair was in ringlets. Leah had just finished curling it. My left foot was in a black half inch heel. I stood slightly uneven, but nobody noticed. My hair was held back with a black headband. I had black studs in my ears. Leah put a little bit of blush on my cheeks and dark, shadowy eye shadow on my eyelids. I had mascara on my eyelashes. I looked at my black fingernails. Leah put a pit of lipstick on my lips called Violet Shine. It was very suttle, but it added color to my lips.

"Well Melody Fae, you are finally done." Leah said smiling. She was wearing a black strapless dress with black flats. She was going to watch the punch bowl. "Let's go." She took me to her car and drove us to the parking lot nearest to the party. I used my crutches to let my foot rest while we were walking to the barn.

"Elphie Fae, there you are!" The girl in charge of sound said.

"I'm here." I said going inside. The food table was loaded with drinks and food. I went up to where the DJ was. To test the microphones, Leah and I sang 'Take Me or Leave Me' from rent. I sang as Maureen. I saw the Cullen boys come in during mike check. They had girls with them. There were eight of them.

"Alice," a pale red head girl said holding a short pixie-like girl with dark spikey hair's hand. "We're too early."

"But mike check is really fun to watch." Alice explained. They watched me and Leah finish singing. I grabbed my crutches to go over to them.

"Hi, I'm usually known as Melody, but here, I'm Elphie Fae." I said smiling.

"Jasper was right about your singing voice." The redhead girl with the curly hair said smiling. She was wearing a dress the same color as mine. Hers had straps though. She also had high heels. "I'm Maggie, and this is my girlfriend Alice." She said gesturing to the pixie-like girl with the dark spikey hair who was wearing a purple dress.

"You know, I think it's really cool to be different." I said smiling.

"Thanks." Maggie said.

"Hey Feisty Fae, this is Rosalie." A drop-dead gorgeous girl with blond hair smiled. She was wearing a lavender dress. I smiled.

"I told you not to call me that." I said still smiling.

"Whatever."

"Hey Mels, this is Bella." Edward said lustfully looking at the girl next to him. She had dark hair and was wearing an olive colored dress.

"You can call me Elphie Fae here." I told him. "Hi Jasper, Renesmee."

"You look lovely tonight Fae." Jasper said quietly.

"Um, thanks." I went back to the microphones. Leah was looking at me funny. "What?" I asked.

Leah turned on 'Party in the USA' really loud. "Can't you see it in Jasper's eyes? He likes you."

"Me?" I said baffled. "He's got to be at least five years older than me."

"The only reason I'm telling you this is because he can do what I can't to heal you." Leah said sounding frustrated. "You have a sad past. You haven't had a childhood since you were three. You'll have to trust him. He loves you."

"Leah, I can't love him." I snapped back. "You are the only one I can trust anymore. When Mama got the part, I asked her if she would have to go away and leave me. She responded by telling me, 'Babygirl, you and I will always be together.' That was the first time I was let down. When I was four, I met Miranda. She had parents and what I thought was the perfect life. But a year later, when her twin brother died after being kidnapped, she stabbed herself. She was at her house and I was just sitting there eating milk and cookies, while she took out a knife and shoved it where her heart was. I went into a state of shock and saw as she slowly bled to death." The song ended and Leah turned on 'Best Friend's Brother'.

I went on. "When I was nine, I met Adam. We started dating and we were together for almost four years. One day while he told me he had to clean his room, I caught him skinny dipping with a girl named Jenny. I thought we had love. It turned out that I was more of his girlfriend, but Jenny was a home wrecker. I trusted those three people. They let me down. If I fall, it's going to be with you."

"Mels, I understand. But I am not the right person for you. I'm more of a sister, or a mother." I nodded.

"I think I'll just have to live my life alone." I sighed.

"Oh, yeah"

"Oh yeah what?"

"I need to tell you something after the party."

"Okay, but you do know we're on cleanup crew right?"

"Aw, shit."

Jasper POV

My sweet angel looked like…well, an angel in her outfit. Minus the cast and the crutches. I was worried when I saw her talking to Leah, who had strategeticly turned up the music so we couldn't hear their conversation.

"Edward, what are they talking about?" I asked frustrated. Other people started coming in.

"Melody is talking about her past. I'm not going to tell you what she is exactly saying because that would be invading her privacy." He said looking into Bella's eyes.

"Alice, can you tell me anything?" I begged.

"Well, one day she will be one of us." She said quietly. "She and Renesmee will be good friends by then. One more thing. One day she will be crying and you will hug her. She will just hold on as tight as she can. Sorry, that's it." Maggie let out an involuntary hiss. I raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to give away her secret. I'm not completely sure what it is. One thing I can assume is that Leah wants you two to be together. Leah just… loves her and wants her to be safe and happy."

"Edward, tell them what you told me." I said.

"It's a mother/daughter relationship. It's also sisterly." Edward said. I looked to Maggie.

"He's telling the truth, but not the whole truth." Maggie said. She was only two years older than Melody when she was changed. "I think that we should value Melody's privacy." We went about our business. When the party was in full swing, Melody got up and grabbed a microphone.

"Hey people, it's Elphie Fae here! Are you having a good time?" the audience cheered at her words. "Okay, we're going to start tonight off with Dynamite. The China Anne McLain version." She signaled the DJ and he started the music. My sweet angel started out slow, but the song got a lot faster. She looked like she was having a lot of fun. I turned and saw my brothers and sisters were dancing and having a lot of fun. My niece was being hit on by some guy.

"Excuse me, but my sister has a boyfriend." I said walking up to them.

"I don't see him." I grabbed him by his collar.

"Leave her alone."

"Fine. I'll go to the bitch singing. She may have a broken leg, but she's hotter than brown eyes here." The buffoon walked toward my Melody.

"I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault." Nessie said looking down at her shoes.

"No it's not." I told her. "It's Jacob's fault. If he had been here that dude would have stayed away."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and try to win the Caramelldansen competition. You two have a song to song together." I said walking away.

When I got to the stage where Melody was singing, she had switched to the song 'You're the Reason'. I waited for her to finish. Suddenly, a slow song came on.

"Okay, here's the surprise partner dance. There are ten tonight and there are now nine left." Melody said sounding annoyed. She put the microphone down and sighed.

"May I have this dance?" I asked offering my arm.

"My foot's broken."

"You won't have to move it."

"Fine." She climbed down. She reached up and placed a hand on my shoulder. I put a hand on her hip. Our hands were clasped. We swayed in time to the music. "You do know I'm only thirteen."

"I know." I told her.

"You're what, eighteen?"

"Nineteen."

"You should look for a girl closer to your age. One who _doesn't_ have a horrible past."

"Most of my family has a horrible past. Renesmee and Bella are the only exceptions."

"What's your story?"

"I'll tell you eventually."

"I haven't had a childhood since I was three."

"Who says I care?"

"Who says I'm really the type of girl you want to be with?"

"I do."

"You're making a mistake."

"You're not giving yourself enough credit. You are like an Indian summer in the middle of winter."

"I'm the chocolate that has an okay outside, but a horrible inside."

"Melody, you are beautiful, inside and out."

"You wouldn't like me anymore if you knew the truth about me and my…ability."

"Maybe I can help you. You should show it to me."

"Promise you won't tell anybody?"

"My family isn't normal. They might be able to help you as well. Does Leah know?"

"Of course Leah knows. I have to show you outside." Melody grabbed her crutches and went outside. I followed her to behind the barn. She took pebbles and put them in a circle. She stepped in the circle and closed her eyes. She looked like she was focusing. Suddenly, the pebbles scooted six feet away from her as if she pushed them. My sweet Melody even rose six feet into the air. "Catch me!" she screamed as she fell. She tossed the crutches away so they wouldn't hit me in the head. I caught her and we looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

"My, my, my. Looks like love has been found. Sadly, the girl must come with us." I froze. That monotone voice. I turned.

"What are you doing here Jane?" I snarled. Melody struggled to be let down.

"The girl has a gift even though she is human. We were told of her and Aro sent us to fetch her." Jane said smiling cruelly. Felix, Chelsea and Demetri stood behind her.

"Please, let me stay here." Melody begged. "Jasper is the only one I've ever shown my power to before." She buried her face in my shirt.

"You haven't been careful. A nomad saw you and told us of you."

"Jane," I said, "If you take her and have Aro change her, she will be an immortal child. Melody has a temper. She needs to grow more."

"She smells like a shape-shifter."

"She was adopted by one."

"We shall take her and let her grow. She will be bitten once she is taught."

"Jane." Carlisle's voice said from behind me. I turned. "She is frightened. Perhaps we should take this elsewhere." The rest of the family was standing behind him.

"Alright."

"We will go to my house. The child is also exhausted."

"Jasper," Melody whispered, "Are they going to hurt me?"

"The ones in cloaks want to take you away from me and Leah." I told her.

"What if he tries to run away with her?" Jane asked. I involuntarily growled.

"He would do no such thing, but I should drive the child." Carlisle said walking next to me. "We wouldn't want to scare her even more."

"Demetri will go with you."

"I agree to the terms." Jane turned. Demetri came over to me and my sweet angel.

"Jasper." Carlisle said silently telling me to give Melody to him.

"I believe these are hers." Renesmee said holding out the crutches.

"Thank you." Melody said. I let her down. She looked at me and I gave her a reassuring smile. "What about the party?"

"Leah is a really good singer." Renesmee said. "I convinced her to sing songs from Wicked. I'm recording them. She sounds like Eden Espinosa." Apparently this made her feel a little better.

Jane cleared her throat. I kissed the top of Melody's head and left her with Carlisle and Demetri.

**A/N: Whoa, I wasn't expecting the Volturi to come for our favorite human redhead. Anyway, do you think things are a bit rushed? I don't own anything except the storyline and Melody. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the review, you know who you are. I don't own anything but Melody and the plot. Please review!**

Melody POV

I thought I had kept my power well hidden. I had been able to do it ever since I can remember. Mama even told me that I needed to keep it a secret. So I did. I practiced it where I hoped nobody would see me. I could push things away from me. I could even defy gravity. So that's what I called it. I called pushing things away isolation. I could do it best if I had adrenaline pumping through my veins. Once, a man tried to corner me. I pushed him fifteen feet away from me. I could concentrate on one thing and push it directly. It's harder when you are pushing multiple things away. I had never gotten more than eight feet in the air before. That was when Leah phased in front of me. I screamed and pushed myself eight feet in the air and her six feet away from me. Seth saw and Jacob knew the next time both of them were in wolf form.

All I had to do was focus really hard and think, _Go away, leave me alone. Go to hell. Shove off, beat it, retreat, and flake off. _It was easy for me to have only that going through my head. To get myself off the ground, I figured out that I could sing defying gravity and think, _get me off of the ground. _I could easily push things a few inches, but I was trying to push things more things farther.

When Jasper left me with just Dr. Cullen and some dude named Demetri, I had adrenaline pumping through my veins like it was blood. Demetri grabbed my arm and I shoved him a good twenty feet away from me and myself ten feet in the air.

"Melody, is that the gift Jane was talking about?" Dr. Cullen asked me.

"Yes it is." I said honestly.

"Can you get down easily?"

"Not really."

"I'll catch you." Trusting him, I defied gravity gradually less and less. At the last six feet, I lost control and plummeted the l last distance towards the ground. I screamed and covered my eyes. I was still new at this and Demetri looked like he would whip out a gun and shoot me. I landed in Dr. Cullen's arms.

"Thanks." I said. I frowned at my dress. "Can we go by Leah's house? She has an apartment in town and I desperately need a change of clothes."

"Of course." I was led to a black Mercedes really close by. Demetri didn't touch me again. I think he didn't want to be forced back so far again. When we got to Leah's house, I ran and changed into a running bra, a black t-shirt, and a pair of Leah's gray sweatpants. I put one of my Toms on my left foot. I took a hair tie and slipped it on my wrist to take with me.

When I got back to the car, both Dr. Cullen and Demetri wrinkled their noses. I frowned because I had put on some deodorant before I left. When I buckled in, my cell phone went off. "Dance to the beat, wave your hands together, Come feel the heat forever and forev" the ringtone was a gift from Leah. I answered it.

"Melody Fae, where the hell are you?" Leah yelled into the phone.

"Hi Leah, some blonde midget named Jane wants to kidnap me and take me to some person named Aro. You were so right about Jasper. Anyway, I'm in a car headed to the Cullens' house to discuss Jane kidnapping me." I said casually.

"Fuck. I was supposed to take good care of you. I'll send Jacob over there along with Seth and whoever is on hand. I'll be there soon Fae. I love you." The dial tone sounded. I braided my hair.

"Stop the car." My voice sounded older, more serious. The car pulled over. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out. Demetri followed me. "Get away." I pushed him away. I went into the forest. _I should have done this sooner. Nobody will ever find me._ I was going to defy gravity. I had put one hundred dollars in my pocket with a note to Leah apologizing. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tried to run away, but a cold hand grabbed my arm. I was stopped. I tried to push the push the person away, but I just barely succeeded. I ran a few steps and collapsed. My vision went black.

Jasper POV

I was furious at the Volturi. They wanted to take Melody away from me. Just because she had a gift that they liked didn't mean that they could take her away from her life. Leah was very maternal about her. I was glad that she decided to trust me. Though that may be because of what Leah told Melody. Edward finally rolled over and told me that Leah told Melody that I liked her and that I could heal her better than she could.

"Where are they?" I said frustrated and worried. Alice told me that Melody wanted to change her clothes so they stopped by Leah's apartment.

"Jasper, you need to relax." Maggie said. She had a calming effect that worked even on Alice.

"Jasper, Melody tried to run away." Alice said.

"What?" I gripped her shoulders a little too hard. Maggie was next to her instantaneously. I released Alice.

"Melody made Carlisle stop the car and she got out. When Demetri tried to follow her, she pushed him away. She started running and gradually lifting in the air. Carlisle easily caught up to her and she just barely pushed him away. She was so exhausted from using her power so much that she passed out." Alice explained.

"Jasper, you're puking all over us." Esme said smiling. When I was feeling an emotion too much, I sometimes projected unintentionally. Emmett nicknamed it puking. I was pacing.

"The child pushed Demetri twenty feet away from her and herself ten feet in the air after pushing rocks six feet away, and herself six feet in the air? Then she pushed Demetri away and then Carlisle away?" Jane said smiling. "Aro will be pleased to know that she can do so much in such a short amount of time."

"Melody doesn't want to go to Italy." Edward said. "She doesn't want to be away from Leah."

"Why? This is a great opportunity for her." Jane said. I was just about ready to rip her head off.

"Leah imprinted on Melody." Renesmee snapped.

"I thought that Melody was Jasper's mate." Jane said smiling.

"She is, but her relationship with Leah is more sisterly and mother/daughter." Maggie said.

Just then, we heard a car pull up. A few seconds later, Demetri came in and sat next to Jane followed by Carlisle carrying Melody. She looked amazing in a black t-shirt and large gray sweatpants that smelled like wolf. They were most likely Leah's. Carlisle held my sweet angel with one arm and held her crutches in the other. Her hair looked lovely braided.

"She used her last bit of energy in trying to run away." Carlisle announced. "She needs rest and food."

"I'll take care of her." Maggie said getting up. Carlisle placed my Melody in her arms. She exited the room.

"Let me get these." Renesmee took the crutches and followed Maggie out of the room.

I wanted to follow, but I was going to plead that Melody stay here in Forks. Edward nodded to me.

Maggie POV

I looked down at Melody's face. Melody looked so sweet when she was unconscious. She had a heart-shaped face that she had cleverly hidden earlier by having her hair curled to distract from that fact. Her eyebrows formed a single line because her forehead was creased. She was obviously having a bad dream.

"No Mama, don't leave me. You promised." She mumbled in her sleep. I took her upstairs and placed her in mine and Alice's room. I placed the poor girl on the bed. "Miranda, no. Please." A tear escaped her eye.

"Melody," I said even though she probably couldn't hear me, "You are a child with one sad past."

"Here," Renesmee placed the crutches against the wall. "Nona's getting some food for her." Nessie called Esme Nona and Carlisle Granddad. I nodded but still studied Melody's face. I brushed away the tear and put a blanket over her after removing her single shoe. Nessie left the room. I plumped the pillows as my mother had never done for me.

Melody started singing in her sleep. I recognized it as the song 'I'm Not That Girl' because Renesmee had practiced that song for choir class. I was in seventh grade because I was supposed to keep Nessie company.

"Mels, you have a beautiful voice." I said. Both of us had sad pasts. My parents had abandoned me. Her mother was dead. She never knew her father. Edward had told Jane her past to try to convince her to let the poor girl live and grow for a while. It could be hard having been changed before you reached maturity. I should know. I was changed when I was just fifteen.

"Maggie, Melody might be out for a while." Carlisle said popping his head in the room. "She used her powers too much today. And that's assuming she hadn't been practicing earlier today."

"I'm actually kind of excited to have her in the family." I said studying Melody's face. "She has a singing voice that could make a lot of singers cry. She both murmurs in her sleep and sings. She was begging her mother not to leave her and said that she promised. Then she begged somebody named Miranda not to do something." Carlisle walked over to Melody.

"Edward did give the impression that she lost a lot." He said feeling her forehead. "I'm sure you two will be good friends." I smiled. "I have to tell Jane that she can't possibly go to Italy in this state." He left the room. Just then, Melody's cell phone rang. "Dance to the" I answered it.

"Maggie Cullen answering Melody Rivers' phone." I said.

"Maggie, what happened to Melody Fae? Her dress is here, but not her." Leah sounded really worried.

"Leah, Melody passed out from overusing her power." I said. "She's right next to me."

"May I come see her?"

"One moment please." I ran downstairs. "Is Leah allowed to come see Melody?"

"Of course." Carlisle answered. I went back upstairs.

"Yes you may Leah."

"If Mels wakes up before I get there, tell her I'm coming." Leah hung up. I placed the cellphone on the bedside table. I listened in on the discussion downstairs.

"Very well," Jane's voice said. "We will come see what progress she has made in two years. But if she hasn't made any progress, we will take her to Italy and teach her there. When we feel that she is ready, she will be changed into a vampire." I had to grit my teeth over that. The poor girl was being forced into being a vampire without even knowing what we are. I mean, she was just trying to figure her power out; she didn't need to be changed before she was even through puberty.

Just then, I heard Leah's angry voice downstairs. "Why the hell do you think you have the right to take Melody away from me? I adopted her! You were too slow. Melody stays with me. I will not let you take her away from me." I grinned.

"She didn't know?" Jane said caught off guard.

"She knew about the wolves because I showed her. I knew about her power. She's a heavy sleeper, but she hears everything. You just revealed what you and the Cullens are to her." I had to see Jane's face. She was dumbfounded. Bella stretched her shield over Leah because Jane kept trying to attack her. I went back to Melody with a smile.

**A/N: I'm sorry for lack of better ending of this chapter, but I made this perfect grilled cheese sandwich and while I was rinsing the spatula off in the sink, it fell in the sink. Under the running water. I had to throw it away because who the hell likes a sandwich that fell into water? My brother ate all the good leftovers and now there is only this slimy shrimp thing. No fucking way am I eating that. So, in case you are wondering why I don't just make another one, there's almost no more cheese. I'm starving because I didn't eat breakfast. So, excuse me if I seem moody to you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want an opinion. I need Melody to have a go-to person in the Cullen family and the wolf packs besides Jasper and Leah. Please tell me who you think for both. I won't continue until I get at least three votes. If it's a tie, I will wait until there is a majority. You get one vote for the people at La Push and one for the Cullen family. Warning, spoilers for the book Wicked.**

Jasper POV

I listened to Melody singing in her sleep. She was singing a song I recognized as Defying Gravity. It was quiet, even for a vampire. She suddenly switched to Popular. She had been out for almost ninety minutes.

"Jasper, Melody can smell you." Leah said.

"How?" I asked completely confused.

"You know, if I look past the smelliness, you smell like hay and a new book." Leah said,

"Is that what she smells on me?" I asked curious.

"Yes and my adopted daughter happens to like that smell." Leah said almost sarcastically.

"Leah, just go away." I said annoyed.

"Look, I'm not leaving until Melody Fae wakes up." Leah said crossing her arms. "Also, being unwanted isn't exactly a new thing for me. It's been a while since I last experienced it, but it's nothing I haven't experienced before. It kind of stopped when I met Melody Fae."

"Why do you call her Melody Fae?" I asked still listening to Melody's singing.

"When we first met, she was crying and introduced herself as Melody Fae Rivers. By then I had imprinted." Leah began. "Melody Fae gives her something more to her name. Melody Elphie doesn't do it neither does Melody Fabala. She wouldn't like Melody Elphaba."

"Where did you get those possibilities?" I asked Leah aware that she seemed calmer and happier than she had been before Melody came.

"Mels told me about the nickname Fiyero has for Elphaba in the book. Elphaba-Fabala-Elphie-Fae." Leah said simply.

"I get where Elphie and Fabala come from, but what about Fae?" I asked stroking along my sweet Melody's cheekbone.

"I asked the same question." Leah said smiling. "Elphaba used that code name when she joined the rebellion. I find it sad that Fiyero dies in the book. So does Elphaba." Leah's smile faded and I could see why Melody was willing to go lesbian for her. (**A/N: He can see the true beauty that Melody sees but he doesn't have a crush on Leah.**) Her dark hair curled under her jaw almost like it was cupping it. Her dark eyes had sadness in them, but there was a bit of light when she looked at Melody. She looked much kinder when she smiled or looked at her imprint and adopted daughter.

"Melody liked to believe that every relationship had an Elphaba and a Fiyero." Leah said almost inaudibly to human ears. "I was Sam's Glinda. The distraction from his Elphaba. I think that's what Alice once was to you. You may have found your Elphaba, but she's not sure that she found her Fiyero." She kissed Melody's head. "I care too much about her to let her go to a guy who will break her heart. Promise me that you will tell me before you do anything that takes you a step further in your future relationship."

"Leah, I can't these things happen naturally. Like a river. I will just go with the flow." I said quickly.

"You know she faded into the state in her sleep where she can't hear us right?" Leah said. "She stopped singing. Now please promise me. Seth I can't control anymore. I can only protect and take care of my imprint. Now please, just promise me." Leah said forcefully. I had a feeling that she cared about Melody so much that she was willing to keep her away from me if she had to.

"Fine, I promise Leah. But only for Melody's sake." I said finally.

"I know you love her, but she has been failed too many times for me to let it happen again." Leah whispered. Leah left the room pretty quickly.

"Weak, isn't she." A strange voice came from there window. I turned. There was a girl crouching on the windowsill with blonde hair and red eyes, proving she was one of us. She looked about seven.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I said getting in front of Melody.

"My name is Clara. I just want a safe place. In case you are wondering, I am seven. Well, I was when I was bitten." Clara said thoughtfully. "The Volturi want to kill me. I only drink from those who are foolish enough to be walking the streets at midnight and want to have their way with me. I am not an idiot. My creator was foolish. He was killed for creating me. I ran. I have the gift of invisibility. Will you take care of me? I won't drink from her; I just got here from Seattle and had my fill." Clara was wearing dark clothes she had no doubt stolen. She had a backpack on her back. Clara wore her hair in two braids and had a black beanie on over her hair.

"Clara, this is the Olympic coven. I can't tell you if you can stay because I'm not the coven leader." I said gently.

"Please, you have to ask. I have nowhere to go." Clara begged. "Jasper, I have watched your family for about an hour. I need a place to be. I'll even drink animal blood. Maybe I should just go to the door." Clara disappeared and I heard her land on the ground outside. I shut the window and ran downstairs.

Alice POV

We were ready for Clara. I saw that she was going to come to the door. Edward would answer. He would find out what her intentions. Maggie would see if she was lying at all. The doorbell rang on cue. According to plan, Edward opened the door.

"My name's Clara and I'm a newborn. I need a safe place to stay. The Volturi want to kill me. I was changed when I was only seven. The only reason I'm still alive is because I can turn myself invisible." Clara begged.

"You're telling the truth." Maggie said with a hint of approval.

"But she is a newborn." Jane said coming up behind her. Jane picked her up.

"Please, I've kept the secret. I've been quiet and hidden during the day. I've traveled. I even have the gift of invisibility." Clara groveled.

"She speaks the truth." Maggie said coolly.

"We will have to take her to Aro. And we have shortened Melody's growing time to one year." Jane said exiting. "She is young and she believes that love comes at too high a cost. She will be an amazing member of the guard." Jane left completely.

"Jasper and Leah are going to be pissed." Nessie said from next to Bella.

"Melody means so much to both of them." Esme sighed. "When I first saw her, she was flying. She looked so happy up there. They would take away her freedom."

"Melody loves the sky. It's free and beautiful up there for her. She's free from complications up there." Edward said sitting back down next to Bella. "She calls it defying gravity. She named it after the song."

"She's really good at singing and playing that song on the piano." Nessie said smiling thoughtfully. "Actually, during lunch you can almost always find her in the band storage room playing piano and singing. She can pick lock in seventeen seconds with a bobby pin and a small screwdriver which I know for a fact, she always has both with her." Nessie walked over to Esme. "May I Nona?" Esme nodded. My niece placed her hand on her grandmother's cheek. Esme closed her eyes and smiled.

"She deserves a record deal." Esme opened her eyes. Renesmee smiled sadly.

"I can only hear her because I have supernatural hearing. One day I listened at the door and that's where I got that particular memory." Nessie said sadly.

"Treasure that memory." Edward said to his daughter. "We have until next year to hear her sing for us and then she's gone. I doubt they will let her go very easily."

"I agree with Edward." Carlisle said. "She's very powerful. I was pushed six feet away before she collapsed. Aro will try to keep her there. They will change her once she's at a level of their liking."

"I hate the Volturi." Nessie said flopping down on her parents' laps. Everybody chuckled.

Leah POV

I was allowed to take Melody Fae home even though she hadn't woken up yet. On the condition that I keep a webcam monitoring Melody as she slept and Jasper came with us. I made him get his own ride to my house. I realized that my adopted daughter was wearing a pair of my sweatpants. I smiled at that. I was only about nine inches taller than her. I hadn't had the huge growth spurt that everybody else had. I did grow a little bit though. Not much, only four inches. It was the little things I loved about Melody. I wanted to be there for her, but I knew that one day some guy might realize that you don't meet a girl like her every decade.

I pulled into the driveway of my new house. It had three bedrooms. One for me, one for Mels, and one for Seth if he needed a place to crash. I turned off the car and got out. I scooped Melody up bridal style. She was lighter to me than she would have been if I hadn't been a werewolf. Melody started humming in her sleep. She did that when she wanted soothing. I unlocked the door and carried my baby inside to her room. I closed the shutters and then dressed Melody Fae in one of her sleep tank tops and long pajama pants. She curled up into a fetal position right away and I pulled the blankets over her sleeping form.

I had done well decorating her room. The walls were white but she had picked out a navy blue carpet. The bedspread was navy blue with white polka dots. I added a white desk with a laptop and a white dresser. The closet was small, but housed her few skirts, dresses, and shoes. There was a surround sound system that could come from Melody's laptop or her stereo. I went over to the laptop and turned on the song 'Kiss the Rain' by Yiruma with rain in the background. I looped it as well. I checked the mini-fridge in the corner to make sure I hadn't mixed up the drinks and snacks. Sprite, Coca Cola, Red Vines, Hershey's, and Peanut M&Ms. Perfect. I kissed the top of Melody's head and left the room. I nearly screamed when I ran into Jasper.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered angrily.

"I just got here on my motorcycle." He said quietly. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, just set up the web cam while I go on patrol." I hissed "Seth will be here in less than five minutes. I have to go and talk to the guys. We're going to arrange for a guard outside my baby's window every night. I really don't want her kidnapped by that blood-sucking bitch." He nodded. "Keep your hands where they belong."

I went outside to the woods and phased.

Melody POV

I felt a hand caress my face and it woke me up more than Leah's swearing at the top of her voice ever could. I sat up quickly and punched the source of the hand.

"Melody, relax." I heard Seth's voice from the doorway. I turned on the lamp. I looked down at myself and found that I was wearing one of my pajama tanks top and a pair of my pj pants.

"Who changed me?" I asked blushing.

"Leah." Seth said leaning against the doorframe. "Is it okay if I go to bed? I've been up since the day before yesterday." He yawned hugely. "By the way, you're my niece now."

I got up and was aware that Jasper had been the one stroking my cheek and that I had punched him. I walked over to Seth and kicked him in his soft spot. "Call me your niece again and I swear you will feel more pain than you can imagine." He left my room really quickly.

I turned back to Jasper. (**A/N: His hair is the way it was in Eclipse. Sorry, I just like it better that way.**) He hugged me, bending over me, combining our hair. I reached for my metal baseball bat and hit him in the head. He pulled away and I did a backflip onto my bed holding the bat ready to thwack him again if necessary.

"Melody Fabala, I won't hurt you. I promise." I detected a southern accent in his voice.

I answered with both of my accents thick in my voice. "How do I know you ain't gonna just drink me dry like I'm a beeya at the baa?"

"Seriously? Where were you born?" He asked laughing.

I got rid of my accent(s). "I lived in Brooklyn until I was five. I lived in Texas until six months ago. So, are you going to suck my blood like a mosquito?"

"No Melody Fabala, my family only drinks from animals. As an inside joke, we call ourselves vegetarians." He told me.

"Couldn't you just go vegan?"

"Nobody's tested that yet. I don't think it would work all that well. Or at all."

"Why did you call me Melody Fabala?"

"Leah told me why she calls you Melody Fae. I chose Melody Fabala."

"I actually don't mind it that much."

"Good. Now I have to get some food into you." He said standing up. I put down the baseball bat and went to my mini-fridge.

"I've got something that will work to tide me over." I said pulling out a package of red vines, peanut M&Ms and a Coke. "You want something too?"

"All human food tastes like dirt and I have to choke it up later." Oh, ew. And that coming from the girl who won the burping and farting contest back in Texas against boys.

"Right, no food for you." I said popping open my Coke. I ripped open both packs of candy. I dumped half my M&Ms in my mouth. I chewed awkwardly and swallowed. I took my laptop off my desk and went to my favorite YouTuber.

"It's Kingsley Bitch? What kind of username is that?" Jasper asked.

"Kingsley is hilarious." I said clicking on his most recent Really B Really? (Episode three) I ate my candy and drank my soda while watching it. I was cracking up most of the time. I next clicked on over exposed: one direction. Jasper raised his eyebrows at the video. I was laughing my ass off and lying on my stomach on my bed drinking a Coke. When the video was over, I turned off my laptop.

"He swears a lot." Jasper said.

"I do too."

"Let's actually get good food into you." Jasper led me to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "What do you like to eat?"

"Cool, pizza!" I said pulling out the box. I opened it and selected two slices of meat pizza. I put them on a plate and put them in the microwave. I pulled it out and put five slices on another plate and put that in the microwave. When it was done, I strode into Seth's room and put it on the bedside table. He woke up and started eating it. I left the room and ate my pizza. "What are you looking at?" I asked.

"You are a very entertaining girl, Melody Fabala." I turned on my music.

"Shut up and dance Jasper."

**A/N: Kingsley is a real YouTuber. I love his videos because the make me laugh. Anyway, please tell me who of each group besides Leah and Jasper Melody should be closest to. Please review. I won't update until you give me your votes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the review, it means a lot. The story took a huge turn, just warning you.**

Melody POV

It had been a month since Jane the Blonde Bitch tried to kidnap me. I hadn't used my powers since. I was dead inside. I would try to stay up really late. Every night, I would wake up crying because my dream involved Mama dying in the car. Every night I saw the other car sliding out of control towards us, Mama jumping out of her seat to hug me and protect me. Then I would see the police and paramedics pulling her off of me and trying everything to save her. I could see her blood on my clothes, hair, and skin. I could see Mama being taken in an ambulance in hopes that she could live. I could see a nice lady giving me a bath and trying to scrub the blood off of my hair. No use. I could see her cutting my stained hair away and throwing it away. I could see the nice lady getting me dressed and answering our phone. Every time, I picked up the hair in the trash and put it in a jewelry box Mama gave to me. I could hear the nice lady say, "Melody, honey, your mother is never coming home." Then my dream would end. Every night I would take out my box of hair and look at the bloodstains. Then I would put it away and go to Leah's room.

In Leah's room, I would wake up crying again because in my dream I saw Miranda digging around her kitchen drawers and pulling out a large knife. I would see her take a breath and close her eyes. Then she would stab herself. I would see the blood pooling up. Then I would see paramedics failing to save her. Then I would go outside to woods and into a cave I found and sleep there until morning.

Leah didn't haul me off to a shrink, but she did take me out of school. I went to school online. I never had school in the same place two days in a row. Sometimes it was somewhere in our house, sometimes it was in the Cullens' house. More often than both those places was at La Push. Once in a while, I was allowed to have school in the woods. It was peaceful there. Don't forget that each place had several other places I could be studying. For instance, at my house, there was my room, the kitchen and Leah's room. I was always accompanied by somebody. The three people that did it the most were Seth, Leah, and Jasper.

You may be wondering what I did in my spare time. In my spare time, I sang quietly in a safe nook or cranny somewhere out of sight. Like inside my closet or in a shelf in the cliffs at La Push. I avoided any contact with anybody whatsoever. I avoided eye contact, physical contact and talking.

I liked hanging out with Edward because he didn't need to talk to me. If I was thirsty, before a second had passed, he would have gotten me a drink. I liked that. But Jasper was always trying to get me to 'Snap out of it'. He would bring me to Port Angeles, to a waterfall, anything to get his future mate to liven up a bit.

I even heard him talking to Carlisle. The conversation went like this:

Jasper: I'm worried about Melody Fabala. Nothing I do seems to make her wake up and smell the roses.

Carlisle: I won't pretend I'm not worried either. Even though she doesn't do much, she is down to ninety pounds at five foot four. It's not healthy. I don't know how to help her.

Jasper: Not even I can fix her emotions. Hasn't Leah done anything?

Carlisle: Leah took her out of regular school which is best for the child. Every morning Leah finds Melody in a cave in the woods. Jasper, just give her time. That's all we can do.

I curled up in a ball then and started singing 'I Miss You' by Miley Cyrus. I tried to shut the world out as much as I could. I forgot how to smile, laugh, or even skip. I decided that I needed a change of scenery. Nobody knew this, but I had peen given a phone number for the Volturi. I was with Edward that day.

"Please don't stop me." I said simply as I took out my cell phone and dialed. He nodded. He knew that I needed to try something.

"Young Melody." An overly cheerful voice greeted me over the phone. "I am Aro. Are you ready to come to us?"

"It's more of a kindness than a choice." I said. "I need to get away from here. I don't think my adopted mother Leah will like it, so I need an escort. I need somebody who will take away my pain for once."

"I will send Alec as your escort in a week. I will also provide airplane tickets." Aro said with understanding.

"Thank you." I said with a hint of relief. "Do I need anything?" I asked.

"We will provide anything like clothes and toiletries. Just bring items that hold sentimental value." Aro said.

"One more thing. I have fallen in a state others would call depression. I can't use my power. I haven't really tried too hard though."

"We will do our best to heal you." I hung up and started crying.

"Mels, this might be just the thing for you. You can always come back; they give that option. None of us, especially Jasper and Leah, can stand to watch you live your life half dead. They just need to understand that, trust me." He said smiling at me.

The next day, I was at La Push. Embry was stuck with babysitting me, but he was my favorite guy wolf because he was quiet and shy. He asked me yes or no questions only and taught me sign language for yes and no.

"Embry, I'm going to live with the Volturi." I said quietly.

"Why?"

"It might heal me."

"Oh, have you told Leah yet?"

"Yeah. Luckily Edward explained for me. I leave in six days. Now nobody will be stuck with babysitting me."

"I don't mind it. I actually enjoy listening to you sing. I'll miss you when you're gone."

"I'll miss you too." I hugged him. I actually had told Leah, and she scared me with her reaction. She broke half our plates and they were plastic. Durable plastic. Chief Swan even came because Leah's loud cussing was disturbing the peace. Edward had explained that she was just really upset. She ran to the woods and phased. She wasn't there all night.

Embry drove me home to where Jasper was standing in the driveway. I got out and walked inside in my usual position. Good posture except my head was bowed and I could only see my feet. Walked to my closet and started my singing. But Jasper had other plans.

"Melody Fabala, Why did you agree to join the Volturi?" He said crouching in front of me gripping my shoulders. I raised my head.

"Edward already explained." I said quietly.

"Melody Fabala, Leah made it clear that this isn't normal for you. Edward did explain this, but they will probably change you in your sleep. You are more of a tool for them. Please, don't do this. We're meant to be." Jasper pleaded. I wriggled out of his grasp.

"First of all, I will lay my conditions down for them. Second, they will let me go if I want to go. And third, nothing is written in the stars. Learning that took me a lot of pain and heart break. I'm not about to just discard what was the hardest thing for me to learn." I said getting up. "I just need to try something, anything, to escape what I see at night. Maybe they can help me." I looked down at my foot. My cast was off, finally, but it healed faster than anybody expected. "I also want to find out who I'm descended from. I mean, I'm so powerful right now and I heal faster than a normal person."

"Melody Fabala, we can help you with that." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I have made my decision. I'm sorry that it caused you pain." I walked to my cave to cry.

Jasper POV

When Melody's foot healed faster than it should have, Carlisle did a chromosome count. She had twenty-two. It was strange. Leah told us that her regular temperature was one hundred. She couldn't be completely human. Her blood type was different than any human blood type. On days we didn't watch her, Carlisle, Leah and I tried to figure what she was. Her blood type turned out to be a combination of all of them. It accepted O blood, and itself but nothing else. We named it AOB negative. Carlisle was experimenting to replicate it. No luck so far.

I couldn't let the Volturi get their hands on Melody. They would experiment on her because they would soon realize that she wasn't entirely human. Six days went quickly. I wanted to steal a least one kiss, but Melody Fabala wouldn't have that.

That morning, Melody was putting some things in a roller carry-on bag. She also had a purse to hold her iPod, cell phone, and Wicked CD in its case. She had a couple of necklaces that I assumed her mother gave her. She had a box with bloodstained hair in it. I never had the courage to ask her about it. In Melody Fabala's carry-on, she put all four Wicked books, and a photo album, her laptop, a couple of DVDs, more books, a large binder full of music and lyrics, and notes we gave her to read when she got to Italy.

"Melody Fae, I'm going to miss you so much." Leah said hugging her adopted daughter. "Video chat me as soon as you can. And to remind you of me, I got you a little something." Leah pulled a ring box out of her pocket. She opened it and inside was a sterling silver ring made with two bands that were held together by five evenly spaced wolves with their heads pointed up like they were howling at the moon. She slipped it on Melody's right index finger.

"Thank you so much Leah." Melody said smiling for the first time in over a month. It didn't reach her eyes though. "I love it." Seth came in for a hug too. Alec was waiting in the car for her.

"We have something for you too." Alice said pulling a necklace box out from who-knows-where. She opened it and pulled out a necklace with a pendant exactly like the pendant that every Cullen girl had. She put it around Melody's neck.

"Thank you all, so, so much." My sweet angel said hugging each one of us in turn. Carlisle walked her to the car and took out a bunch of papers. He handed them to Alec who was wearing normal human clothes. The car started as soon as Melody buckled her seatbelt. I watched as she was driven away.

Melody POV

When we drove away, Alec asked me a question.

"Are you hungry? Do you need to eat before we leave?" Well, actually it was two questions.

"Leah made me bring some protein bars just in case I get hungry. She also made me lunch." I said looking out the window.

"Aro said that you said you wanted someone who could take away your pain for a while. Do you want me to take it away right now? I take away people's senses." He said accelerating the car.

"First, slow down; I feel like I'm going to die because my mother died in a car crash. Second, will it take away images in my mind? I also want to be able to breathe." I said gripping the sides of my seat.

"I won't make you stop breathing, but you will be alone in a dark, silent, tasteless, scentless world where you can't feel. Why?" He said slowing down slightly.

"That sounds like what I need. I saw my mother and my best friend die. Not at the same time though." I said getting comfortable.

"I'll keep you senseless until we get to the airport. Ready?" Alec said looking at me. I nodded. A few seconds later, I saw a black fog surround me. Immediately, I was in the world that Alec described.

When I regained my senses, I felt well rested.

"Thank you so much." I said hugging him. Alec seemed surprised.

We took the car back to the rental place. When we got past security, Alec bought me a bottle of water.

"Why?" I asked as he handed it to me.

"You are _not _vomiting during on the plane. We have sensitive sight, hearing, smell, feeling, and vomit smells horrible." Alec said as we sat down in two seats to wait to board. He read the papers that Carlisle gave him while I listened to my iPod and ate a protein bar. He kept studying me like I was a specimen.

"What's wrong?" I asked after swallowing.

"Do you know who you are?" he asked.

"I'm Melody Elphaba Rivers, daughter of Tiffany Ann Rivers. I never knew my father." I said rolling my eyes.

"What did your mother look like?"

"She had brown hair and brown eyes. She looked Latino."

"You need to talk to the Brothers." I rolled my eyes and finished my protein bar. I put my hair into two braids and then we boarded.

Once on the plane, I listened to my music. I had a window seat and we were near the front. Alec looked menacingly at anybody who might want to sit near me. One guy's eyes strayed where they shouldn't have. He tried to sit near me, but Alec just looked at him and he found another seat. Alec had an aisle seat. When we took off, I became painfully aware that I needed the bathroom. I informed Alec where I'd be and got up to use the restroom.

Now, here's where things went wrong. I was still listening to my iPod as I walked to the bathroom, so I didn't hear the creepy guy follow me. The flight attendants were nowhere to be found, so they didn't see the man cover my mouth and push me in there. He locked the door, then covered my mouth with tape and removed my black hoodie. He then took out my braids and pulled off my shoes and socks. I closed my eyes praying for somebody, anybody to help.

**A/N: Here's a little cliff hanger. I won't update until I get reviews. So, review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. At Kovy- Closet Romantic, gross, don't call me that and, she has been. SallyandMidna, I plan in having Jasper to stay in the story. I don't own Twilight. The necklace is under Rosalie's pendant on Google images. I will put the ring on my profile. Please review.**

Alice POV

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, please." I muttered as I paced back and forth with my cell phone pressed against my ear. I couldn't let my vision of Melody being raped come true.

Jasper was calling Alec. Neither of us were having any luck. I hit redial.

Melody POV

The man smiled cruelly until he seemed to pass out. Then I saw the black fog. I sighed with relief and put my socks and shoes on. I grabbed my hoodie and hair ties. I ripped the tape off my mouth. _Shit, that hurt. _I opened the door and took a shaky breath. Alec grabbed my wrist and escorted me to the other bathroom. I did my business and he brought me back to our seats. I had some texts.

_Mels, don't go to the bathroom! -Alice _

_Melody Fae, are you okay? Did he touch you? –Leah_

_Melody Fabala, we all miss you and are worried about you. Please tell us if you are okay. –Jasper  
_I had to respond. I called Leah.

"Melody Fae, are you okay?" Leah asked after picking up.

"I'm fine. Alec stopped him." I said.

"You're on speaker phone so everybody can hear you."

"Okay."

"What did the pedophile do to you?" Leah demanded.

"He didn't get very far in what he intended to do. Just to be clear, I know the vile repulsive things he was thinking. He wasn't trying to recruit me for the basketball team." I said.

"Did he touch you?" this came from Rosalie.

"He only got my hoodie, shoes and socks off." I said looking at the ring that Leah gave me.

"So you're okay right?" Esme asked.

"Well, my upper lip hurts from me ripping off the tape." I said fingering the pendant. "Oh, he put tape over my mouth.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Leah said. "I'll miss you Melody Fae. I hope to visit you soon." She hung up.

I swore I could hear Jasper saying, "I love you Melody Fabala." I closed my eyes and immediately visions of Mama and Miranda dying. I opened my eyes again.

I buried my nose in 'The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West' to lose those images. I loved my namesake. These books helped to raise me when Mama died.

When the plane landed, Alec made sure that we were the first ones off the plane. I looked around Italy. He grabbed my wrist and carry-on. He led me to a limo with dark tinted windows waiting in the shade. He opened the doors and I got in. It had a bar and a long gray seat. Alec handed me my carry-on. There was a pale man with red eyes and long black hair. He was wearing a suit. I scooted away from the man.

"Hello my dear, young Melody. I am Aro. May I?" He reached his hand out for mine.

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

"With one touch, I can read every thought that has gone through your head and what you are thinking." Aro said smiling.

"Um, okay?" I reached my hand out and he took it. His hand was cold. 'Bring the lights up, bust the doors down, dust yourself off, shake it up! Shake it up!' Selena Gomez's voice filled the limo. I answered. "Hello?"

"Melody, Leah wants to talk to Aro." Bella said.

"Sure." I covered the speaker. "Leah can be a little rude when people mess with me or Seth. I'm so sorry if she's rude to you." I said to Aro. I handed him the phone. I took out my laptop and wen to Facebook. _In Italy to get an advanced education._ I posted that as my status, completely ignoring Aro holding out my phone. Alec shook my shoulder. "Sorry, I spaced out a little." I took my phone back.

"That's quite alright." Aro said. "Now to discuss your education. You will have a tutor who will teach you in the mornings every day except for Sunday. That day is for you to have fun. We will give you and assistant who will also be your friend. You will meet her later. In afternoons excluding Sundays, you will have training. We will teach you useful skills for when you are a vampire. Your tutor will teach you from eight in the morning until two in the afternoon. You will finish training at six o' clock in the evening. You will then eat dinner, shower, and then go to bed. You are to be in bed no later than eight o'clock at night. Every morning you are to wake up at seven 'o clock in the morning. You will then get dressed then eat breakfast. You will learn Italian as well as your other subjects. You won't have physical education because that is the same thing as training. Do you object?"

"What does training entail?" I asked.

"Training entails running, weight lifting, swimming, climbing, using your powers, and combat skills." Aro explained.

"That sounds good to me. But will Leah be able to visit from time to time?" I asked.

"She will be allowed to visit every month." I nodded thinking about what I had heard about the Volturi.

"Here we are, lovely Volterra. It will be your home for however long you decide to stay with us Melody." I nodded looking at how beautiful it was.

"Can I have singing classes on Sundays? I was born to sing. In fact, I didn't speak my first words; I sang them. The song was amazing and not many adults can nail 'Defying Gravity'." I asked.

"Of course, my dear Melody." It creeped me out to hear him call me that.

"Thank you." We were driven through the city to a door in the shade. I saw Jane waiting by the door. She looked at my outfit like there was something wrong with it. I was wearing Mom's black t-shirt with the Wicked logo on it. I was also wearing a pair of sweat shorts and of course my black hoodie. I had rebraided my hair into two braids. I gave her a dirty look. I felt a horrible pain. I took it in silence and sunk to my knees.

"Jane, Melody has joined our family. You will not use your gift on her unless she asks you to." Aro said helping me up. "Melody, would you like to take Volturi as your last name?"

"Actually, I'd like to keep the surname I have always had." I said brushing off my knees. Aro guided me into the door.

"You will have to jump, I'm afraid. Alec will catch you." I jumped. Unfortunately, Alec didn't catch me. I did a ninja roll to land safely.

"That's how you do a landing people." I said springing up. I followed Alec and Jane through a dark hallway into a lighter hallway. We passed a woman as we went into a large room with three thrones. There was a blonde guy and a dark haired guy sitting on either side of the empty middle throne. Aro sat down in it.

"Brothers, here is dear, dear, Melody Elphaba Rivers. Melody, this is Marcus." He gestured to the dark haired guy. "And this is Caius." He nodded to the blonde guy. "And here is your assistant, Sofia." A pale girl clearly in her late teens came forward she had a kind face with red eyes and dark brown curly hair.

"Hello Melody." She said smiling.

"Hi Sofia." I said shaking her hand.

"Sofia will escort you everywhere. She will also bring you your meals and give you anything you need or want." Aro said. "Sofia, Melody should rest before meeting the rest of us. Why don't you take Melody to her quarters?"

"Yes Aro." Sofia picked up my bag and grabbed my hand. She led me through hallways and down stairs. She took me to a door marked with a placard that said **Melody E. Rivers**. "This is your room."

My room had a double bed in the middle of it and a desk facing the window in the corner. There was also an empty bookcase with a clock radio. There were two doors leading out of the room. The one next to the dresser was a walk-in closet full of clothes. The other door led to a bathroom with a toilet, sink, a bath, a shower, and a Jacuzzi. I went back into the main room. There was a flat screen TV that the bed was facing. It also had several gaming systems. There was plenty of space to play between the bed and the wall. I saw a full length mirror next to the bathroom.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Sofia asked. "We can always do renovations."

"Are you kidding?" I asked, "I love it." Sofia opened my bag. "Let me do that." I said. I took off my purse and unloaded it. I put it in the closet. I unloaded my bag as well and put everything away.

"Melody," Sofia started,

"Call me Mels. As long as you have to be a stalker, you might as well be my friend." I said smiling.

"Mels, you have to wear a uniform here. You should also put your necklace in the jewelry box. You will have to wear this one." Sofia said opening the jewelry box and holding out a silver pendant sort of in the shape of a V.

"Is this the Volturi crest?" I asked taking off my necklace and putting it on.

"It is." Sofia said opening the dresser. She pulled out a pair of black pantyhose, a short black pleated skirt, and a red polo shirt. Then, Sofia took out a pair of black Converse and underwear.

"Thank goodness the shoes aren't dorky like the rest of the outfit." I said wrinkling my nose. "Tell me I won't have to go out in that."

"You can wear whatever you want on Sundays as long as it is appropriate." Sofia assured. I sighed with relief and put it on.

"This is like a school uniform." I said frowning.

"Sorry, but you have to wear it every day except for Sundays." I rolled my eyes. "Come on, you need to meet the rest of the Volturi family."

"Wait, why does Aro put up with me if I'm still human?" I asked

"Oh, that's because you are gifted. I'm gifted, Jane and Alec are gifted, Chelsea is gifted, and Marcus is gifted. Not everybody is gifted, but that's the main reason Aro wants you here." Sofia said leading me back to the throne room.

"What's your gift?" I asked.

"I don't sparkle in the sunlight."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"No offense, but your gift is kind of lame."

"Well, the Volturi wanted to kill me at first because I kept going about my daily business like a normal human being. Then, they saw that I didn't sparkle. That's why I'm your assistant." Sofia put a finger over her lips and I immediately shut up. I saw like thirty vampires standing in the throne room.

_Fuck, that's a shit load of vampires. _That's exactly what was running through my head when I saw all of them.

"Ah, here she is. Everybody, this is Melody Elphaba Rivers. You must make her feel welcome here, for she has had a very sad childhood so far." Aro said pulling me in front of him.

"Hi." I said waving. Aro introduced me to everybody. Honestly, most of it went in one ear and out the other. When I was done, Sofia got to show me around the city.

"Sofia, this city is so beautiful." I said tripping because I wasn't looking where I was going.

"You can call me Sof. Together we are Sof and Mels." I laughed.

"Oh yeah, can we get some bras? Mine are too small." I said seeing a clothing store.

"What size?" Sof asked as we walked in.

"Um, I'd say 34a, but that's a tad bit big. I guess I'll grow into it though." I said contemplating the fact that I could be bitten at any time.

"Mels, you know you won't be bitten unless you ask or are dying and we can't do anything." Sofia said comforting me better than anybody.

"So, I can back out of this any time I want to?" I asked as Sofia selected a few bras for me to try on.

"Of course." Sof said heading to checkout. When we were finished, I held the plastic bag of underwear. "Do you want to take a dip in the Jacuzzi?"

"And my swimsuits are in the closet right?" I said. Sofia nodded.

"Everything not part of your uniform is in the closet." I found the swimsuits pretty quickly.

"Seriously? I am _not, _I repeat, _not _ever wearing one of these." I said holding up a bikini top. I grabbed a one-piece. It was black.

"What's your favorite smoothie?" Sofia asked out of my line of sight.

"Strawberry banana with whipped cream. Why?" I turned and saw Sof working a smoothie machine in a closet that also held a mini-fridge and towels.

"I convinced Aro that we should be able to do what best friends do." I hugged her. "Let's get in."

"Anything else I should know about?" I asked accepting the drink and getting in.

"Would the massage chair spark any interest?" I sat down.

"Oh, yeah. I'm so glad tomorrow's Sunday." I said sitting next to my newest best friend.

**A/N: I confess I went and made my dream room. Should I continue? Do you like Sofia? She's named after one of my real-life best friends. Please review or I won't continue. Here's a sneak peek.**

** "**Melody, I'm afraid to tell you that you are in danger." I just looked at him with my jaw dropped. Sofia picked my jaw up.

"Who would want to hurt me?" I asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: If you want to know what Sofia and Melody look like, go on my profile. Also, I want a beta reader. If you want to be mine, PM me or tell me in the reviews. Also, in case you are wondering, Renesmee was born in 2008. I'm going off the book world. She would be five in human years. Just clearing that up.**

Melody POV

I woke up and found that I wasn't in my usual cave. I sat up and stretched. I looked around for Sofia. She wasn't in the room. I smiled as I remembered that it was Sunday. I got out of bed and looked in the mirror. My pajamas consisted of pajama pants and a pajama tank top. Sof had braided my hair. I took it out because it was messy from sleeping on it. I walked into my closet and picked out a pair of sweat shorts and a t-shirt. I brushed my hair and put it in two high pig tails. But, I wasn't done yet. I braided the pigtails. I washed my face and brushed my teeth.

"Mels, I've got your breakfast." Sofia called. I went back into the main room. My jaw dropped when I saw the breakfast. It was French toast with syrup, cantaloupe, and bacon. There was even a glass of orange juice.

"How did they know what to make?" I asked.

"Aro said that you liked this breakfast. Also, you are way too thin for your height." Sofia said. I shrugged and ate every bite of my breakfast.

"I guess I lost weight when I was having those horrible nightmares." I said.

"Guess what?" Sof asked.

"You get a karaoke machine until we get you and adequate vocal teacher." I hugged Sofia.

"When is it coming?" I asked.

"In a few hours." Sofia said picking up my tray. "Stay here while I take this back to your personal chef."

Wow, the Volturi really wanted me to be happy here didn't they? I tore to my laptop. I went to my Wicked playlist. Sofia walked in and saw me listening to my music.

"Tell me about your family. My parents died when I was a baby." Sof said when I turned down the music.

"Mama died in a car crash when I was three, I never knew my dad, and that's it. Well, actually, I was adopted by my best friend Leah who's twenty years old." I said messing with my braids.

"Can I see a picture of your mother?" Sofia asked.

"Sure." I Pulled out a photo album and flipped to my favorite picture of my mother. (**A/N: Link on my profile!**)

"She's beautiful." I smiled. "But you look nothing like her."

"I know. Mama always said that I look nothing like my dad either." I said looking at the photo. "You know about the Cullens, right?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't there when Aro thought that they had an immortal child." Sof said sitting on the bed.

"Leah is a shape-shifter. She lets the Cullens take care of me. I didn't ask for this. I wanted to have kids and show them that I love them. Now, I can't have that." I said getting up. "All this because I have this gift or this curse." The song switched to Defying Gravity. I began to rise. "I hoped that I would be able to be a normal girl or become a singer. Now I have only friends and this curse." I started to cry. I flew out of the window. I rose just enough to go over the gates of the city. I ran to the woods. I defied gravity so much that I was hidden by clouds. I went back down. I saw a blonde dude watching me as he sparkled in the sunlight. I landed back in the woods and ran back to Sofia.

The next few weeks were fun. I learned basic Italian pretty quickly. I was becoming a better singer. I was slowly learning to control my power. My power often didn't obey me. Jane and Alec seemed to enjoy my company.

One Sunday, Aro requested to speak with me. "Melody, we have heard the worst thing that a vampire can hear." He said holding onto my hands. "Melody, I'm afraid to tell you that you are in danger." I just looked at him with my jaw dropped. Sofia picked my jaw up.

"Who would want to hurt me?" I asked.

"The Romanians want to get their hands on you." Caius said getting up. "They think that you would be of use to them."

"So, does that mean that I should go back home?" I asked.

"We believe that you should." Aro said grimacing. "You can take Sofia with you. You leave tomorrow." I nodded, in a daze. Somehow, I was back in my room. I didn't know what to do. I immediately called Leah on Video chat.

"Hey Melody Fae, what's up?" Leah said. Seth was next to her. I took a breath.

"The Romanian Vampires are after me."

"I swear, if they get their hands on you, I will" Seth interrupted Leah's threats.

"Are you coming home?"

"Yes, I am. And I'm bringing Sofia. She was supposed to be my personal assistant, but we became best friends." I replied.

"Melody Fae Rivers, where will Sofia stay? Our house only has three bedrooms and I will not have a vampire just sitting around my house." Leah snapped.

"She can share my closet. It's too big, remember? Also, she can take care of me. Sof has a gift. She doesn't sparkle in the sunlight. Please, can we let her live with us? She makes really good food." I begged.

"Fine, but she's going Vegetarian Vampire." Leah grumbled. "Oh, Jasper wants to talk to you." I nodded as she and Seth disappeared and Jasper came into view.

"Hey Melody Fabala." Jasper said running his hand through his hair.

"Hey Jazz." I said blushing slightly.

"So when are you coming home?"

"I leave tomorrow."

"I missed your singing voice around here." I smiled.

"Maybe I can get a break from his excessive inter monologue." Edward said shoving him over. "What if my Melody Fabala isn't safe?" He was doing a really good impression of Jasper. "What if they don't let her sleep or eat? What if she's sick? What if they make her used her powers nonstop? Should I wait for her to call? Should I send her an email? Should I fuck everything and get on the next plane and go to Italy?" By then, I was laughing so hard that I nearly peed my pants.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said running to the bathroom. Less than ninety seconds later, I was back lying on the bed on my stomach next to Sophia. "So, what's been going on there?" I asked

"Alice, Rosalie, and Bella are hopelessly obsessed with Wicked. They aren't exactly speaking to each other at the moment because they can't agree on an Elphaba. Alice is stuck on Kerry Ellis, Bella's obsessed with Idina Menzel, and Rosalie has her lips glued to Eden Espinosa." Edward said. "Maggie told them that those are your three favorites. I need you to blow them all away by your 'Fiyero Riff'." I had a wicked smile on my face.

"Bring them over here." I said. All three of them were in front of the computer screen. In a Mila second. I cleared my throat and sang, "Fiyero, FiyEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERO!" I sang the second with a riff that would put Eden Espinosa to shame.

"See, I told you she was better." Maggie said herding them away.

"Jazz, close your mouth." I said focusing on the fact that there was a spider on the wall. "One sec guys, I have to deal with a spider. I grabbed my hair brush and smacked it against the spider. "Done!" I called out. "Thanks for all the help Sof." I said sarcastically getting back into position.

"I'm here seven days a week." Sofia said while reading one of my Wicked books.

"Shut up and pack up the stuff that I brought here." I said hitting her head with a pillow.

"Is animal blood gross?" My personal assistant asked pulling a glass of blood out of a mini-fridge.

"No drinking blood on the bed." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey Melly Belly." Emmett said pushing both guys out of the way.

"Hey Em."

"I heard you're coming home real soon. I thought Jazz here would have a meltdown." I snickered.

"Are we done having fun at my expense now?" Jasper asked.

"Not quite." Emmett said.

"Sorry, but I have to start packing up my stuff." I said, "Bye." I clam shelled the laptop.

"Emmett seems like a riot." Sofia said dragging out my bag.

I just nodded and buried my face with my hands. I sighed because I was so confused. Jasper obviously cared about me. I was only thirteen when he was one hundred and sixty nine years old. I mean, after I was betrayed by Adam, if there was one word to describe me, it was wicked I took dares that nobody ever dared take. Wicked. I never felt wicked though. I shook it off and packed.

The next day, Sofia held my hand as we left Volterra. She refused to let me get out of her direct line of sight. We sat together on the plane. We also watched Pirates of the Caribbean movies. I kind of got her hooked.

"Are you ready to meet my family?" I asked her.

"To be honest, I'm a little nervous. You know, I have tried animal blood. Once, I was so thirsty and a dog that was almost dead looked like it welcomed death. I drained it wanting the death to be quick. It wasn't half bad." Sofia whispered. I nodded.

"Remember that you have to help me with my Taekwondo exercises in the morning." I reminded her as I shut off the laptop. "One set I can do alone, but the other, I need a partner. Also, you're my sparring partner."

"Hopefully at least one of the Cullens knows Taekwondo sparring." Sof said checking my seatbelt. "You need a variety."

"Good thing Aro let me take my sparring gear and Taekwondo uniform with us. I can't believe that it all fit in one duffle bag." I said as the plane landed.

"Neither can I." Sofia guided me off the plane while carrying my bag. "Let's go to baggage claim." She found us a really good place at baggage claim. "You are also really good in fencing. I brought the swords and protective gear.

"No way!" I said grabbing the duffle bag. Sof straitened the pendant that the Cullens gave me.

"Oh, yeah. I heard that there is a paintball place in Port Angeles." Sofia and I were walking towards where we would meet my family.

"Awesome! I could so beat you." I said nudging her.

"Could not."

"Could to."

"Melody Fae!" Leah said hugging me.

"Hey Leah, I missed you too. This is Sofia." I said hugging back.

"Hi Leah. Melody is really great in Taekwondo and fencing. Did you know that?" Sofia asked.

"She is?" I smiled.

"Hey there Melly Belly." Emmett said throwing me into the air.

"Emmett, I swear, if you don't put me down…" I started.

"What'll you do to me? Emmett said. In response I flipped myself over his shoulder and pulled a ninja roll. I sprang up.

"I never said that I'd do something to you." Just then everybody cheered. I smiled a wicked smile.

"Melody Fabala, you're back and better than ever." Jasper said picking me up and spinning me around. He put me back down and I hugged everybody else.

"So, I have learned basic Italian, Taekwondo, and fencing." I said as we walked to the cars. "Sofia brought our stuff. She snuck our swords through somehow." I said giving her a light punch. "Anybody know fencing?" I asked.

"Jasper and Carlisle do." Edward said.

"Awesome, now I get to whip more vampire ass!" I said happily. I swore that I saw everybody roll their eyes. I didn't care. I was happy.

Jasper POV

I smiled when I saw my Melody Fabala. I kept smiling even when she talked about how she was going to beat us in fencing. I turned to Sofia.

"So, I hear you don't sparkle in the sunlight." I said raising an eyebrow.

"It's lame, but it is my gift." She said smiling at my sweet angel.

"Thank you for taking care of my Melody Fabala." I said in a volume that only vampires could hear.

"Is she your mate?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, she will be."

"You should know that she's being forced into something she didn't really want."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Mels had a dream of becoming a singer on Broadway. She also wanted loving husband and kids. Her power took those possibilities away from her. She sometimes calls it a curse." I looked at Sofia, surprised as I got in the Jeep. I helped Melody Fabala in. Rosalie joined us.

"Jasper, think about it, Melody can't have her dream. She can only have immortality and her power." Rose said acting like I was stupid.

"I'll be there for her." I said.

"Either include me in the conversation, or shut up." My sweet Melody Fabala snapped. "I know that you are having a conversation that I can't hear so knock it off." We immediately stopped.

"Thank you." I smiled at my sweet angel's authoritative voice.

"Hey Mels, you up for a Taekwondo match?" Rosalie asked.

"You're on!" I was happy after those weeks of worry. I finally had my Melody Fabala next to me, where she belonged.

**A/N: No new chapter if I don't get at least one review. I mean it. I don't own twilight. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for the review! If you could ask anybody in the story a question, go ahead in you review! Who knows? Maybe that person will answer it. Please review!**

Jasper POV

Melody Fabala spun around and swiped at my legs with her epee. I couldn't see her face through the mask, but she was clearly concentrating on how to disarm me. Our family was watching from a safe distance away. I tried to knock her down, but she leapt behind me and knocked me over. She kept my legs down with one of hers and held my arms down with and arm and a leg. She held her sword to my throat.

"I win." She said getting off of me. She pulled her mask off. Her hair was pulled back into a braid. She was fifteen.

"My turn." Edward said but Melody shook her head.

"No way, you cheat. I'd rather challenge Alice." Edward only went up against Bella and Alice.

"How about me?" Renesmee asked selecting a sabre. We had gotten a ton of fencing and sparring supplies. The protective padding was only for Melody Fabala and Nessie. Epees were only used against us male Cullens. Foils were for the female Cullens excluding Renesmee. Sabers were for Mels and Nessie.

"Oh yeah, it's on." Melody said putting down her epee and picking up a sabre. Renesmee put on a mask. Sofia, Melody Fabala, Maggie and Nessie were best friends and went to the ninth grade together. I backed up and stood next to Leah. She looked very distant.

"Seth," Leah said suddenly.

"Yeah Lee?" Seth asked.

"Please get closer and make sure they don't hurt each other." Leah said. The girls heard and beckoned for Seth to come closer. They changed their sabers for foils. They tossed Seth a sabre.

"Bet you can't deal with both of us!" Melody yelled. Seth put on a mask and charged. They started their threesome. Leah smiled.

"You know, you can make a move on her now. She trusts you." Leah said quietly to me.

"Thanks. You did well with her." I replied. It was two years ago that Melody came back to us. She was more advanced in school, physical activities, and her power. Recently she had discovered that she could use it like telekinesis.

"The prom is in a few weeks." Leah said. "Renesmee has a date, but my daughter doesn't." I smiled when I got the message.

"Wait, what about Sofia?" asked Bella.

"Why don't we take her for her favorite, fox?" Edward asked his wife.

"That would be a nice thing to do." Everybody had taken a liking to Sofia almost immediately. I looked up when I heard the girls laughing. Seth was on the ground and they both had their swords pointed at his neck. The girls put their swords down and took off their protection. They put everything in the giant duffle bag we used to carry it in. Emmett picked it up as we headed back to the cars. I grabbed Melody Fabala's shoulder to stop her.

"Melody Fabala, will you go to prom with me?" I asked her, Melody's eyes lit up.

"I would love to." She said smiling. I took her hand and guided her back to the cars.

"Finally you two!" Emmett shouted.

"All Jazz is doing is taking me to prom!" Mels called out. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll help you pick out a dress!" Alice squealed.

"Whoa there, big girl." Maggie said. "Calm down. You've already got Nessie down for the rest of high school. Why don't you let Mels have a say in the matter?"

"Uh, I actually want the power to veto any dresses I don't like." My sweet angel said.

"That's okay! I've still got to take you shopping!" Alice said. Both my Melody Fabala and I rolled our eyes.

Melody POV

I was in Carlisle's office because I had a broken wrist. I knew that it would heal quickly because I was told that I'm not exactly human. We've traced my traits to relate to shape-shifters and vampires. That's all they told me.

Anyway, I broke my wrist tackling Alice. She had a black wedding dress that was in my size so I attacked her.

"Hey Melly Belly, did you punch a werewolf?" Emmett asked laughing as Carlisle put my wrist in a brace. It was almost no use to put it in a cast.

"No, I attacked Alice." I said solemnly, "She tried to get me to wear a black wedding dress to prom." Emmett burst out laughing.

"Mels, I get that it was a little much, but you didn't have to detach my arm!" Alice exclaimed holding her right arm to her shoulder socket.

"That's my Melody Fabala." Jasper said rumpling my hair. I smirked.

"Look, we'll go with the royal blue chiffon dress as a compromise as long as you don't detach any more of my limbs." Alice sighed.

"Allie, you can wear the wedding dress to prom with me." Maggie said comforting her. Alice and I were almost the same size.

"Yay! I'll go plan your outfit!" Alice squealed. She ran to her closet. Maggie smiled wryly.

"I love her, but it's not always easy to keep her happy. She makes me happy though." Maggie said.

"And that's the important thing." I said smiling.

"Just keep the brace on and you'll heal correctly." Carlisle said to me. I got up and walked out.

"Okay, Mels, I have your perfect prom outfit this year!" Alice yelled down the stairs.

"Don't make me attack you again." I warned coming into the closet. I closed my eyes and let her put it on me.

"What is it?" Sofia asked coming over to me.

"It's just her prom dress." Edward said passing by the door.

"Can I see it?" Jasper said.

"No way." Alice said closing the door.

"Oh, Alice, it's perfect." The dress was royal blue and it would go down to just below my knees. The waist was at the end of my ribcage and was made of a ribbon the same color as the dress and a fake flower on my left side. From the waist down, it was all ruffles. It was strapless.

"Let me practice getting the make-up and jewelry on you." Alice said whisking me out of the dress. I pulled on my t-shirt and sat in a salon chair.

"Do your worst." I said when I closed my eyes.

"Why don't you choose a song to be on loop?" Maggie asked. I chose 'He's a Pirate' from Pirates of the Caribbean. It was the orchestra version. Alice not only did my jewelry and make-up, she did my hair. When I opened my eyes, my hair was mostly strait for the first time ever. It was slightly wavy and there was a silver circlet over my eyebrows which were plucked. That explained the pain I felt. I had mascara on and there was a little bit of blush on my cheeks. My lips had more color to them. I was wearing crystal studs for earrings. As a necklace, I wore a short black chord that held a small silver rose pendant.

"What is it?" Asked Alice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said. "Well, it's just for the first time, I feel…pretty."

Jasper POV (**A/N: I was going to leave it at her feeling pretty for the first time, but I'm not that much of a sneaky bugger.**)

I couldn't believe that Alice rented a Limo for us to get to prom in. She, Renesmee and Mels were at Leah's house getting ready. Maggie was with me and Jacob. She had been allowed to do her own make-up because her special thing was painting. When we arrived, Edward, Bella, and Leah were waiting for us to arrive.

"Listen both of you." Leah began, "Keep your hands north of the girls' equators. But not too far north." Leah scared both me and Jacob, so we listened to her and heeded her words.

Then, the girls came out. Alice came first wearing a black strapless dress. It was clear that she had done some work on her dress. Then came Renesmee wearing a purple spaghetti strap dress. Last but not least came my Melody Fabala. She was the only one wearing a short dress. It was royal blue and it fit her perfectly. Her hair was straighter than I had ever seen it and it was held back by a silver circlet just above her brow. Her make-up was subtle and made me want to kiss her so badly. She was wearing all silver jewelry except for one of her bangles which had pearls. Her earrings were crystal studs. On her feet were black sandals with four inch heels. I came closer to her.

"Hey Melody Fabala." I said offering my arm. She smiled and took it. Leah took pictures of us.

"You have a cell phone, right?" Leah asked. I nodded. "Good."

"Time to get in the limo!" Alice called out. I escorted Melody to the limo and helped her inside. I made sure her seat belt was fastened. When we got to Forks high school, I once again assisted my sweet angel out. When our prom picture was taken, Mike Newton, who was twenty-seven and a chaperone, let his eyes stray where they shouldn't on My Melody Fabala. I wrapped an arm around her waist. After a few dances, Melody's face grew sour.

"What is it?" I asked stopping mid-step.

"Ugh, the singer is off-key." I nodded. "Jazz, can I sing? I promise we'll dance some more, just let me sing." I followed my sweet angel to the music.

"Hey, can I sing?" The DJ nodded and handed her a microphone. Mels flagged Renesmee and she came over with Jacob in tow.

"Are we doing 'Take Me or Leave Me'?" Melody Fabala nodded.

The song started and we men got off the stage. Mels started.

"Every single day, I walk down the street, I hear people say 'baby so sweet'. Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me, Boys girls I can't help it baby. So be kind and don't lose your mind. Just remember that I'm your baby. Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be, and if you give a damn, take me baby, or leave me. Take me or leave me. A tiger in a cage can never see the sun, this diva needs her stage baby, let's have fun! You are the one I choose; folks will kill to fill your shoes. You love the lime light to now baby. So be mine but don't waste my time, cryin' 'honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?' Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be. And if you give a dam, Take me baby or leave me. No way, can I be what I'm not, but hey, don't you want your girl hot? Oh, don't fight, don't lose your head, 'cause every night who's in your bed? Who? Who's in your bed?" Melody sang. Then she spoke. "Kiss pookie."

Then Renesmee spoke, "It won't work." Then she sang. "I look before I leap, I love margins and discipline, I make lists in my sleep baby. What's my sin? Never quit, I follow through, I hate mess but I love you. What do with my impromptu baby? So be wise 'cause this girl satisfies you got a prize but don't compromise you're one lucky baby. Take me for what I am!"

"A control freak." Mels said

"Who I was meant to be!"

"A snob yet over attentive."

"And if you give a damn,"

"A loveable droll geek."

"Take me baby, or leave me."

"An anal retentive."

Then they both started singing. "That's it!"

"The straw that breaks my back." Sang Nessie.

"I quit." Both of them sang.

"Unless you take it back." Renesmee sang.

"Women what is it about them?" sang my Melody.

"Can't live with them or without them!" they sang. "Take me for what I am!"

"Who I was meant to be." Sang Nessie.

"Who I was meant to be!" Sang Melody. " And if you give a damn,"

"And if you give a damn then, take me baby, or leave me!" Sang Renesmee.

"Take me baby; take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me!" Came Mels.

Take me baby or leave me!" They both sang. Then they spoke. "Guess I'm leaving I'm gone!" They finished. I noticed that throughout the whole song, Mike Newton had been watching where he shouldn't have been looking. Jacob noticed. The girls started 'Take a Hint'.

"Should we intimidate him?" I asked.

"Just keep Mels safe from him. I'll protect Nessie." He growled. I nodded.

A few songs later, the girls were finished.

"Hey Melody." A jock said coming up to her. "I'd take you instead of leaving you. Guess Nessie won't take you."

"Jerry that was just a song." My sweet Melody Fabala snapped. "I'm here with Jasper." She nodded to me. I wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. She was only five foot ten with her shoes on. That made me five inches taller than her still.

"Mels, there's something I need to tell you." I told her leading her outside to the woods.

"What is it Jazz?" She asked.

"Remember when we first met?" I asked pacing before her.

"Of course."

"Well, you know that vampires know their mates when they look at them in the eyes, right?" I said stopping.

"Yes, I do." Melody Fabala said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Jazz, what are you trying to tell me?"

"You are my mate." That sure took her by surprise. I kissed her on her lips for about twelve seconds. I wasn't counting. Then I broke away.

"I uh, need to, um, need to talk to, uh, Seth." She said stumbling. She had perfect balance in her high heels.

"I love you, my Melody Fabala." I whispered, but it was lost in the wind.

**A/N: So, Jasper just confessed that he is in love with Melody. If you could any character in this story a question, why don't you put it in the reviews? Also, do you want Mels to immediately realize that she's in love with him, or do you want her to be confused? Tell me if you want to see the other girls' prom outfits too. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you Team Edward 2013 for the Review! Look, I won't update unless I get at least one review. Do you like Leah in this story? Please tell me. Also tell me any ideas you have for my story. I will give you credit. Actually, I'll have a competition. PM me a chapter for this story, and later I might just include it in the story. Please make it rating appropriate. I don't own twilight or anything else used that I don't own. Please PM or review! Both are appreciated. Reviews are praise. PMs can be as long as you want it to be.**

Alice POV

I smiled when Jasper kissed Melody in my vision. Then, it switched to Melody in her prom outfit being grabbed by Stefan from the Romanian coven. He put a black sack over her head and handcuffed her hands behind her back. Then, my vision ended.

"What is it Alice?" Maggie asked.

"Remember Stefan from the Romanian coven?" Maggie nodded. "Well, he's going to kidnap Melody." She grabbed my hand as we hurried over to Jasper who was in the woods alone.

"What is it Alice?" He asked.

"Stefan's going to kidnap Mels!" I exclaimed.

"She was going to go talk to Seth…We need to make a few phone calls." He said handing me his cell phone. I had left mine at the house because it was Maggie's turn to bring the cell phone.

He left me and Maggie calling Leah, Carlisle, Seth, Sofia, Rosalie, Jacob, Esme, Emmett, Bella and Edward.

Melody POV

My lips were still tingling from my first kiss. It might as well have been my first kiss because it was the first one with so much feeling. I accidentally sank my four inch heel into my foot.

"Shit, that hurts." I hissed. Just then, some dude grabbed me and shoved a black bag over my head. I felt handcuffs click and they restrained my hands. I felt the dude lift me and then run with me. Just so you know, I wasn't acting like an idiot white bitch that just lets the kidnapper do what he wants. No, I was screaming my head off and writhing, trying to get away. I was thrown in the back of some van. My shoes and jewelry were still on, but my circlet was askew. I moved the bag so that I could see with my shoulder, effectively getting lipstick on my shoulder. I shook a bobby pin out of my hair and picked it up with my hands. I picked the lock in twenty seconds.

I was still screaming myself hoarse to cover up the sounds of me escaping. I picked the lock on the door of the back of the van I was in. I opened the doors and grabbed anything that I could lose when I jumped out. I was about to jump out when the van slowed to a stop. I ran to the edge of the woods. The point of this sentence; I ran _to _the edge of the woods. I was grabbed and taken back to the van by the same guy who grabbed me in the first place.

"Now, now my pretty," He said running a hand down my left side, starting from my shoulder. He let his hand stray where it shouldn't have. "You have yet to meet your new family." I squirmed seeing his piercing red eyes. He had dark hair and he was deathly pale. "My name is Stefan. If Mama Mare sees fit to you being mine, we will be happy together."

"When hell freezes over." I snarled.

"Now I see why the large dark-haired one called you Feisty Fae. Exactly how I like my mate." He whispered tying me up and blindfolding me. He shut and locked the van again.

I started yelling for help again. I got my blindfold off easily because he had put it on too loose. I pulled my dress up enough to pull my panties down. I got them down enough to grab the Swiss army knife I hid in the waistband when I wasn't going to go through a metal detector or to the doctor's. I kept hollering and saw how fast we were going. Then, I saw Leah in wolf form in the woods. She was following us. I didn't let on that I saw her though. I saw Jasper and Edward following the van. They were only about ten feet away. I cut my bonds and started to pick the lock. I got it open while I was singing the theme song to Sam and Cat.

Leah leapt to the top of the van. I knew that she must have phased back. She was definitely putting on some clothes. I got the lock unlocked and opened the door. Or tried to. It wouldn't open. I punched the windows, but they were bullet proof.

"Who the fuck puts bullet proof glass windows?" I grumbled. I looked out the windows again. I looked closer. I saw that there was duct tape keeping me inside. "Shit, this van is going too fast for them to rip the duct tape away for me to get out, and I can't rip the duct tape away for me to get out." Just then, the van went over a speed bump and Leah went flying off the roof. "Oh, for _fuck's _sake." I said getting thrown against the doors.

I watched as Leah went crashing into Edward and Jasper. They all fell into a pile. I saw Alice, Bella and Rosalie behind them. They leapt over the pile of people and kept going after the van. I saw that Bella had Renesmee on her back. Bella launched Nessie to on top of the van. I realized that she was risking her safety to rip away the duct tape. I kept pushing the van doors and finally one opened. I saw that it had a ladder on it. I pulled it closer so I could climb on the ladder. I successfully got in and started climbing. The door swung fully open and I was scared. Nessie grabbed my hand and shut the door. I got on the roof with her. I saw a tree coming up and pulled the two of us to on our stomachs.

"Nice try, Cullens." A blonde version of Stephan stood on the roof.

"Let us go Vladimir." Renesmee tried to sound menacing.

"Well, I guess Mama Mare gets two girls." He said grabbing us by our upper arms.

"Mom! Dad!" Screamed one of my best friends in the entire world.

"Leah!" I yelled.

"I'll find you Melody Fae!" Leah yelled from Jasper's back.

"We'll kill you Vladimir!" Yelled Bella. You just don't mess with a mother's baby. I knew that nobody messed with me. Leah is like a mother, a best friend, and an over protective big sister all at once.

Vladimir dragged us down into the van. I could see another van up ahead. He had us both on his lap in an iron grip.

"We should transfer them to the other van." Vladimir told Stefan. You know what? I think I'll just call Stefan Beevus and the other guy Butthead.

"Benjamin won't like this."

"Their family will eventually catch up."

In the end, Nessie and I were transferred to the other van. We were locked in the back with a vampire named Benjamin and his mate Tia.

"Renesmee? It has been so long." Benjamin said taking her hand and placing it on his cheek. I was familiar with that form of communication. "Hello Melody. Did they hurt you guys?"

"I don't know, but I heal fast." I said. "I'm not exactly human. I'm a combination of shape-shifter, vampire and human." I said wiping the lipstick off my shoulder.

"You have a remarkable power."

"Thank you." I said rubbing my shoulders. I was cold so I got closer to Nessie. She was warmer than the average human.

"Here, take my jacket." Tia said handing me her jacket.

"Thank you." I said putting it on. I was thinking, _Benjamin looks like Bruno Mars. _When everybody laughed, I realized that I had said that out loud. Oops. "So, you guys seem like nice people, why are you involved in what was originally my kidnapping?" I asked.

"Well, we were told that we would escort you." Benjamin said. "When we realized what was really planned, we couldn't stop anything."

"Where are they taking us?" Renesmee asked.

"That, I don't know. But I do know that we are getting on a private jet." Benjamin said playing with fire. I was nervous so I pushed him away from me.

"Nice timing, _now _my powers come back." I grumbled.

"What was that?" Tia asked.

"That was my power." I explained. "I can push things away from me and bring them closer. I can also defy gravity. It also serves as telekinesis."

"My gift is controlling all of the natural elements. Earth, water, fire and air." Benjamin told me.

"Now that I think about it, I have manipulated the elements. I think my power centers around controlling gravity." I said unconsciously rising in the air. "Oops." I lowered myself.

"Welcome to the club of the most powerful vampires in the world." Benjamin held his hand out for a high five. I gave it to him.

"I'm not a vampire yet." I reminded. "Who else is in that club?"

"Me, Bella, Alec and Jane." I smiled.

"My power probably makes Bella's look like baby stuff." I joked. "You know, I had to be kidnapped, I'm glad I met you." A though occurred to me. "You know, we could probably bust out of here, working together."

"Our coven leader's driving. Also, I thing that you might want to meet the lady that organized this." Benjamin said.

"I'll just get some shut-eye then." I said leaning against Nessie. I soon fell asleep.

Leah POV

I was so ready to kill the jack-ass who decided to kidnap my Melody Fae. I was so embarrassed that I didn't see that speed bump. Jacob gave me hard time about it afterwards. I was proud of my response. _Well, we can't all have Jared's eyesight. You wouldn't have had the sense to crash into Jasper and Edward. Please shut up now so I can search for my daughter._

He was quiet after that. Edward told me that he heard Amun, Kebi, Tia and Benjamin's thoughts. I was having fantasies of killing my baby's kidnappers. I remembered when we watched Sam and Cat when she was still thirteen. We had a ritual of singing and dancing to the theme song together. I gave her a butter sock to make her laugh. (**A/N: True Dan Schneider fans will get certain references.**) I rented a black motor cycle for us to ride around Seattle one day. Both of us had the times of our lives.

The theme song rang true for us. I wasn't ever far from my girl, no matter where she was. We did everything our way. Both of us seemed to live in a dream. We chose that life and we still broke the rules. But still, the two of us were going to be just fine.

_Leah, stop getting that theme song stuck in my head. It wasn't cute the first fifty times you did that._ I mentally rolled my eyes at Jacob.

_Jacob, do you want Seth to search for Renesmee instead?_

_No, but I think I'll go to human form. _I searched until I was too tired to go on. Just then, Edward's Volvo came up. Bella rolled down the window.

"Need a ride?" She asked.

"Thanks." I said getting in. "So, do you want to kill blonde guy or brunette guy?"

"I think I'll kill Vladimir. The blonde guy." She said messing with the radio.

"Yeah, and I call the woman who was in charge of the whole operation." I replied.

"I won't deny you your right." I cracked a smile.

"It's lucky that Melody Fae keeps a Swiss army knife in the waistband of her underwear whenever she can." I said looking out the window.

"Seriously?"

"Yup. She can also pick a lock in under twenty seconds. She grew up in New York, remember? Foster kids there are more like delinquents. One other thing she learned is how to pick a pocket." I said proudly.

"She'll have to teach me how to pick a lock." Bella said pulling into the Cullen garage. Melody Fae and I both had a room there that had clothes and toiletries.

"I can teach you. Mels taught me." I said opening the door.

"Melody had better not teach Renesmee or Alice." Edward said while watching the news.

"Renesmee, I can understand, but Alice?" I said sitting on the couch.

"Alice would go to the mall after hours and buy enough clothes for a high school." Maggie said looking up from her book, Crime and Punishment. She was into justice and that kind of thing.

"So, why are we sitting around here instead of trying to follow the vans that took the girls?" Jacob asked.

"Mels should be fine." I said tearing my eyes away from the TV. "She keeps a cell phone with her Swiss army knife." Edward raised an eyebrow. "She also had bobby pins in her hair. Plus, she has her power and her experience with both taekwondo and fencing."

"What would she do with the bobby pins?" Esme asked.

"Melody can pick a lock in under twenty seconds with one bobby pin. She's even faster if she has two." Edward said surfing through the channels.

"Whoa, stop." I said. "Let's watch Friends. Or we could watch Rent. It's on in a few minutes." I said paging through the TV guide for the week.

"I love Rent!" Alice said plopping down next to me. "Idina and Tracie really belt out Take Me or Leave Me."

"Melody Fae would have been psyched to watch Rent." I said picking at my nails, "Hey, where's Jasper? Shouldn't he be sulking over the fact that Mels has been kidnapped?"

"He's following the vans." Alice said. "Oh my god! We'll get a note from Mels! It'll help us find them."

"That's great!" I said. "What does it say?"

"All I know is that she knows where she's going. They wouldn't let her write on anything telling that she has been kidnapped or exactly where she's going." Alice said.

"Look at what I found." Jasper said coming in. It was a piece of paper with Melody Fae's handwriting on it.

I took it and read it. _Leah, I'm just going to tell you that I'm going on an adventure. First, I'll have some barbecue and wear boots. I forgot how comfortable they are. Then I'll settle for a slice and wish that I could see Idina and Kristin. Key's on my necklace._

"The clever little sneaky bugger." I said fondly.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"She told us exactly where she's going to be when they are done moving her." I said handing it to him. "I'll go get her necklace."

"What necklace?" Carlisle asked.

"Her mother made her a necklace that held the key to their apartment when she was three. Mels decided to add the keys of everywhere she has ever lived." I said smiling.

"So where exactly are we going?" Emmett asked.

"Half of us go Texas and the rest go to New York." I said simply.

"It will be difficult to find exactly where she lived." Rosalie said.

"Oh, don't worry. I know her better than anybody. I can tell you exactly where." I said brushing that off.

"Wow. You really do care about her more than anybody else, don't you?" Edward said reading my mind.

"Hey, I imprinted on her. I also adopted her. I can't help caring for her and knowing all about her. She lived in Bailey. That's probably where they are going now." I said remembering where she had lived. "Melody Fae never told me exactly where she lived in New York. From the clues, I'm guessing she lived over a pizza place on Broadway Street."

"You got all of that just from mentioning Kristin and Idina and a slice?" Emmett asked.

"Kristin Chenoweth and Idina Menzel were on the original Broadway cast of Wicked." Bella said.

"There's New York style pizza." Emmett said wrapping his arm around Rosalie's waist.

"That makes sense." Esme said.

"Which of us will go to Texas?" I asked.

"I know Texas really well." Jasper said standing up. "I'll ask Peter and Char to go to Bailey. That may save us time."

"That's a really good idea." Carlisle said as my phone went off. Melody Fae's best Fiyero Riff went off. I answered it in a hurry. That ringtone meant that it was none other than my adopted daughter.

"No, please!" Came Renesmee's voice.

"Please, she has to stay with me." Melody Fae's voice said.

"Wicked children don't get what they want." Someone snapped

"Oy! Hands off!" Renesmee said. It sounded like someone punched somebody else. My Phone was on speaker.

"Leave my best friend alone." Mels said evenly and calmly.

"You wicked little girl. You shouldn't punch your elders."

"I've done it before and I'll do it again." I heard another noise that sounded like punching. Everybody in the room was quiet behind me. "Nessie!" I heard Melody scream. "Just don't hurt her! Please, hurt me instead!" She begged.

"You are needed for other reasons. We can't hurt you." Another voice said.

"Renesmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Melody yelled. I heard van doors shut and lock. I heard my daughter put down her phone and begin singing. "_Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen. Let her flesh not be torn, let her blood leave no stain, let they beat her let her feel no pain. Let her bones never break, and however they try to destroy her, let her never die... Let her never die... Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka: NO! What good is this chanting? I don't even know what I'm reading! I don't even know what trick I ought to try! Nessie, where are you? Already dead, or bleeding? One more disaster I can add to my generous supply? No good deed goes unpunished. No act of charity goes unresented. No good deed goes unpunished. That's my new creed. My road of good intentions led where such roads always lead; No good deed, goes unpunished! Mama... Miranda... Renesmee... Renesmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! One question haunts and hurts, too much, too much to mention: Was I really seeking good? Or just seeking attention? Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice-cold eye? If that's all good deeds are, Maybe that's the reason why… No good deed goes unpunished. All helpful urges should be circumvented. No good deed goes unpunished. Sure, I meant well - well, look at what well-meant did: all right, enough - so be it, so be it, then: let all Oz be agreed; I'm wicked through and through, since I cannot succeed, Renesmee, saving you, I promise no good deed, will I attempt to do again! Ever again! No good deed, will I do again!_" Then my baby collapsed into tears.

**A/N: What did you think? I altered the song a bit to fit the situation. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and I still need a beta reader.** **I still don't own twilight or wicked. Please review!**

Renesmee POV

When Mels and I woke up, we were sprawled out in the back of the van, her head on my stomach and my head on her bicep. Benjamin and Tia were gone. I could hear voices. They were talking about leaving the hybrid to study. Mels pushed me behind her and handed me her cell phone and told me to call Leah if the door was opened. She also told me that all I had to do was press one. The van door opened.

"The half-breed gets out here." A male vampire said grinning. "Then we get to see how much pain she can take." I pressed one and put the cell phone in the corner. Mels picked it up.

"If you touch her, I will rip your balls off." She growled. He ignored Melody and reached for me.

"No, please!" I yelled.

"Please, she has to stay with me." Mels begged

"Wicked children don't get what they want." He snapped as he grabbed me.

"Oy! Hands off!" I snapped right back. Melody punched him in the face.

"Leave my best friend alone." Mels said evenly and calmly.

"You wicked little girl. You shouldn't punch your elders." He sneered.

"I've done it before and I'll do it again." Mels punched him. "Nessie!" She yelled as I was grabbed. "Just don't hurt her! Please, hurt me instead!" She begged. I was pulled out of the van

"You are needed for other reasons. We can't hurt you." Stefan said pinning my arms behind my back. He shoved me in another car and shut then locked the van.

"Renesmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Melody screamed. I was locked in the car and driven away.

When I was finally let out, I saw that we were in Bailey, Texas. Benjamin and Tia were behind the car. They each put a finger over their lips and I nodded. They were going to get me out of there.

"Hybrid, you will be used to see how much pain one of your kind can endure." Stefan said.

"Please, no, my boyfriend who is a shape-shifter will kill you." I said threatening him.

"You are horrible at threatening people." Stefan slapped me right across my face. I put a hand to my cheek. He stopped the car and dragged me into an abandoned house. I took off my high heels. "You are an ugly, inadequate, stupid little bitch. Your friend was too weak to save you. She isn't worth it. Your boyfriend will be happy he won't have to deal with your sniveling ass and so will the rest of your family. I bet your mother and father would be glad to be rid of you." He said smirking, "Now, you finally have a use." I didn't get to hear the rest of what he said because I kicked him in the face.

"You can insult me all you want, but you just don't insult my family and the greatest girl to ever walk the Earth; Melody Elphaba Rivers. You also don't insult my boyfriend; Jacob Black, the best guy to ever walk the Earth. Are you sensing a pattern, I sure am. Finally, nobody puts down my parents. Ever." I punched and kicked him some more. Finally, I ripped his head off. I was strong enough to do that. I ripped his arms and legs off.

"Looks like you need some fire." I turned then smiled when Benjamin created a fire. I tossed the body parts in.

"I think this is the old foster home Mels told me about." I said looking around. I saw **MER** carved onto the walls in a few places. "Yep, this is it. There should be some clothes upstairs." I went upstairs and saw a door with Melody's initials carved there as well. Mels had told me that she left most of the clothes that were more suited for here than for Forks. I took a button down gray, white and black plaid cowgirl shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of boots. I found a hat and put it on. The clothes were a bit snug, but they were better than the prom outfit. I found a shoe box and put my prom stuff inside.

When I came back down, I saw Peter and Charlotte talking to Benjamin and Tia.

"Renesmee, thank goodness you're okay!" Charlotte said. She hugged me.

"Melody is being taken to New York. Broadway Street, above the restaurant The Original New York Slice." I reported.

"Char, wait with Renesmee while I go find Melody." Peter said kissing his mate. "Thank you for the information. I will be sure to pass it on to Jasper… If he's still Jasper, that is." Peter took off.

"Is my family coming?" I asked.

"Esme, your mother, Maggie, Jacob, and Rosalie are coming. The rest went to New York." Charlotte said looking around. "It looks to me that you know your way around here."

"Mels told me about around here. There should be some food in the kitchen." Char and I found hot dogs and I roasted them over the fire. I fell asleep across her lap. When I woke up, Mom was holding onto me.

"Nessie, baby, are you okay?" She asked hugging me.

"Mom, I'm fine. Stefan made me angry by putting our family down, then Mels, then Jake, than you and Dad. I kicked his ass then ripped him apart. Benjamin helped me by making a fire. I burned him." I said standing up.

"Oh, baby, I'm so proud of you." She said. "Now, we have to go get Mels."

Melody POV

I was furious at myself. I was also furious at Stefan for thinking he could just lay a finger on my best friend. I was crying my heart out because I had failed. I had failed Renesmee, Jacob, Jasper and Leah. I had failed to use my power at the right time. True, it was mysterious. It was hard to control.

_Oh, shut up. You're just covering up the fact that you can't get a hold on your power._ NO, not her, please, not her.

_You, Melody Fabala or Elphie or Fae, whatever you use to cover up your true self, are too fucking tame and weak. You need to get a grip before they get you to New York. Seriously, all you had to do was rip his fucking head off. Then he wouldn't have taken her. You are weak and Jasper deserves better than this shit. You need to get off your sorry ass and let me out. That's all you have to do._

I pondered what she said. I used to have both of us in control, but she was too reckless and I was almost never at peace with myself when she was free. No, I can't let you. It's too dangerous.

_Get some tits and let me out. I promise you can restrain me. _

Uh uh, no way. You used to get us in all kinds of bullshit. No chance, no fucking way.

_Hey, I'm rubbing off on you!_

No, you aren't.

_Whatever, I can see that you don't want my help right now. Just call me when you want me. _

I sighed when I was free from her nagging at me. I yelped when I was thrown into the doors.

"Oy! Get some damn seatbelts back here!" I yelled. In response, the van went over some speed bumps. I looked at my cellphone and realized that I had spent way too long crying and arguing with my alter ego. "Fine, you fucking asked for it!" I yelled. Melody Elphaba, go ahead and take over.

_With pleasure. _I began to sing a song that rarely used any more.

"_Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game! Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes, and leap! It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity, and you can't pull me down! I'm through accepting limits, 'cause someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change, but 'til I try I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I'd lost. Well, if that's love it comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy defying gravity! Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity, and you can't pull me down! Unlimited, my future is unlimited! And I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy. I know, it sounds truly crazy, and true, the vision's hazy, but I swear someday I'll be... Up in the sky, defying gravity! Flying so high, defying gravity! And you can't bring me down. So if you care to find me, look to the Western Sky! As someone told me lately, everyone deserves the chance to fly! And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free! To those who'd ground me, take a message back from me. Tell them how I am defying gravity! I'm flying high, defying gravity, and soon I'll match them in renoun. And nobody in all of Oz, no Wizard that there is or was, is ever gonna bring me down! Ahhh!" _I belted out.

Melphaba POV

So, in case you are wondering, I go by Melphaba or Melphie. Those are short for Melody Elphaba. She usually goes by Melody Fae, Melody Fabala, or Melody Elphie when we aren't working together. I can't believe she didn't fucking tell Leah about me. You know what, I'll go by Melphie or Melphaba and she'll go by Melody or any other damn nickname she uses.

It felt too damn good to be free of that goody goody. I'm the wicked one, not her. She's actually a good, nice, sweet girl. I am evil, wicked, and I am the one who can control the power the best. She forced me to sit and wait for the van to stop and for that blonde jackass to take me into the apartment. As soon as I was inside, I broke free and ran to Mom's room. I took off my prom outfit and put on her Elphaba costume complete with a cape and a hat. I didn't feel the need to put on green makeup though.

"Back off jackass, for I am Melphaba." I said to him.

"Melody Elphaba Rivers, that is no way to treat your betrothed." I turned and saw a woman who looked like an older version of me except she had red eyes and pale skin.

"Look lady, you have no damn authority over me and I am sure as hell not fucking betrothed to that jackass!" I yelled at her.

"I am your mother young lady and you will watch your mouth." She snapped.

"My mother is dead and Leah fucking adopted me. Leah is a damn werewolf and you better not mess with me." I yelled. I heard the door open and people come in. "Whoever you are behind me, just hold on and let me deal with these bitches."

"I am your biological mother." She said coming closer to me. "You will listen and respect me Melody Rivers."

"I don't care if I came out of a hobo's fucking vagina! Leah is my mother in every way that counts. She gave me this ring!" I held up my right hand. The ring adorned my index finger, as it always had ever since she had given it to me.

"I gave you your life." She said taking my chin between her fingers. "You need to show respect to your mother, Melody Elphaba Rivers!"

"Guess what lady? Mama named me! You aren't my mother. A mother kisses you goodnight and hugs you when you need it. She also gives you love. You never gave me love. Also, you don't just demand respect; you earn it!" I yelled. She slapped me. I let out a high pitched cackle. "Feel better now?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." She said.

"Good," I slammed her against the wall using my power. "I do too!"

"You wicked girl!" She yelled.

"Yes, I am. I have let everyone be agreed; I'm wicked through and through." I said grinning creating a tornado for me to stand in the center of. I began to rise. "One more thing before I kill you. I'm not Melody Elphaba Rivers. I'm Melphaba Rivers to you. To my family, I'm Melphie. Melody gave me control. So, I'd kiss you goodbye, but I don't want your dirty ass lips touching me. Goodbye." I brought gravity down on her so hard that she turned to dust. I turned to Butthead and smirked. I did a finger wave that I usually found stupid. Then I crushed him. I swept the dust up and lit a fire in the fire place. I dumped the dust into the fire. I watched it burn.

"Melody Fae?" Leah asked. "Melphie?" I turned, my face as still as stone. "I'm so glad that you are okay." She said hugging me.

"Melphie, can you please go back to Melody?" Carlisle asked coming forward.

"I decided to defy gravity, and nobody can bring me down." I said smiling evilly. Suddenly I doubled over. "No, get back." I snapped when my family came forward. They backed up. I sank to my knees. I put my hands in front of me on the floor for support

_Melphaba, you need to let me back in control. You aren't safe. You could get everyone killed if they even stepped wrong. _I looked up when Edward recited what was going through my head. I was dry heaving. Taking control wasn't this painful.

_Melphaba, that's because having you take control, is the easy thing to do. You need to back down._

No, never! Nobody can ever bring me down! I am Melphaba! The strong one! Just then, Jasper raced over and kissed my lips. We even let out tongues intertwine.

_I am only doing this because I care about the people in this room. _I felt the pain again, but this time it didn't go away. It just kept getting stronger until I blacked out.

The Major POV

It was nice when Jasper let me take control again. I saw the most beautiful girl with dark red hair kill two vampires. When I saw that she was in pain, I kissed her. She broke away and bent over again. She went limp and then woke up.

She looked at me and got up. She ran away. I heard a door slam and lock. I heard sobbing.

_What did you do?_ I went back to Jasper, reluctantly.

Melody POV

I couldn't believe that Jasper kissed Melphaba. He loved her, not me. Jazz knew that I wasn't myself.

"Melody Fae, you need to let me in." Leah said from outside my bedroom door.

"Is Jasper with you?" I asked.

"No, he went back to the cars." Leah said. I let her in. "Why didn't you tell us about Melphaba? We could have helped you."

"Melphie gets me in trouble wherever I g-go." I said through my tears. "Now Jasper loves h-her more than m-me." I buried my face in Leah's shirt.

"Oh Mels, I'm so sorry." Leah said holding me close.

"I-I-I-I th-th-thought he w-w-would be my Fiyero, but I'm just another G-G-G-Glinda." I choked out.

"I know baby, it hurts." She whispered. I cried onto her shoulder for what seemed like hours. "Baby, I'm really sorry about this, but we need to go home."

"I-I-I n-n-n-n-n-n-never w-want t-t-t-to s-s-s-s-see h-h-h-his f-f-f-f-f-face ever ag-g-g-gain!" I wailed. Leah scooped me up easily and carried me to the main room.

"Is she hurt?" Carlisle asked.

"Just a broken heart." Leah whispered. She took me to the Mercedes.

I took a breath and sang out, "_Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart. There's a girl I know, he loves her so. I'm not that girl." _I burst out sobbing once again. Leah buckled my seatbelt. I pulled my knees to my chest and removed my hat. I took off my cape as well. I wrapped my arms around my legs and silently cried. I looked at my phone and saw that it had been recording. I put it to my ear and listened. There was my voice singing the small bit that I had just sang. I pressed save. It would be the last notes I would sing for a while.

Jasper POV

I hated The Major. He kissed Melphaba. I could tell that Melphie and Melody Fabala weren't the same person, well in personality. I just saw a whole other side of my sweet Melody. She felt that Melphie was a whole different person who was dangerous. She didn't know about The Major. I should have told her. I made a huge mistake. The Major just had to kiss Melphie. The Major knew about Melody, but I hadn't ever let him close to being in control around Melody Fabala. Now, I knew that I had made a crucial mistake.

"Oh Melody Fabala, one day, can you ever forgive me?" I whispered as the Mercedes drove away. I watched and just made out Leah wrapping an arm around Melody. I could see that my sweet angel had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. I could see her tears.

"You messed up big today." Peter said coming up beside me. "She ain't about to forgive you. She kinda hates Melphie."

"I know, Peter. I don't need your gift to tell me that." I said burying my face in my hands.

"Sorry, but I just know shit." He said clapping a hand to my back. "And I know that it ain't gonna be easy to put light back in her eyes, much less make her smile. The poor girl had begun to love you."

"I hate The Major." I grumbled.

"And I hate The Captain. Get over it; you need to tell her everything. It ain't gonna be easy, but she will be better once you tell her." Peter said getting into his car. I got in shotgun.

"I know, but she's devastated." I sighed. "I heard her say that she never wants to see my face ever again."

Leah POV

I stroked Melody Fae's hair. She had fallen asleep in my lap. I took her cell phone out of her hand. I saw that there was a new recording. I pressed play. It was the same few lines that she had san a few hours earlier. Edward, who was in shotgun, turned and looked at us.

"What?" I whispered harshly.

"Jasper never told her about The Major." He said softly.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"The Major kissed Melphaba, not Jasper. The Major is kind of like Melphie; strong, dangerous, reckless."

"Oh," I whispered. "My daughter doesn't know about The Major and it hurt her when he kissed Melphie." Melody began singing a song I recognized as 'I'm Not That Girl' by Kerry Ellis in her Wicked in Rock album. I put a finger to my lips. Everyone knew that if she started singing in her sleep, she could everything around her. Melody opened her eyes when she was finished.

"I'm hungry, can we get some food?" She asked. Carlisle turned off the freeway and took us to an IN-N-OUT.

"We're going to Inside-Out Burger." I joked. She merely nodded. I ordered her usual and my usual. I tried to pay, but Carlisle beat me to it.

"It's the least I can do for her." I held Melody closer. She ate mindlessly.

I sighed. Melody Fae wasn't going to get better any time soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I think that I will have Melody's thoughts in bold, that way it's easier to tell who is who. **

Melody POV

I couldn't believe it. I clenched my teeth together, having an argument with Melphaba.

_It's not my fault he kissed me! I was just trying to hold onto control. I am cooler than you are. I have all the power and strength. Just let it go._

**He asked ME to prom, not you.**

_ He didn't know about me._

**You are the only one who knows me better than Leah does. I would have pulled away and apologized at least a hundred times by now. You betrayed me!**

_Look, I'll just ask him what the hell that kiss was for. Then, we'll see who Jasper likes better._

**Fine, but shut up. I'm getting migraines from talking to you. That's part of having DID.**

I got an ice pack out of the freezer and put it over my forehead. It wasn't enough so I took some aspirin. I must have fallen asleep then, because I could hear the doorbell and Leah yelling at Jasper to go away. I took the whole bottle of aspirin and pitcher of water to my room. I took a drink from my glass on my bedside table. I put the ice pack over my forehead again.

"Melody Fabala." Jasper's voice said along with tapping on my bedroom window.

"Go away or I'm calling the cops." I yelled. I crawled into my closet. I even took a pillow, a couple of blankets, my mini fridge, my laptop, and the bottle of aspirin. I looked up Ariana Grande's version of Grenade and played it over and over. I was depressed. I didn't go to school for a week. Leah pleaded for me to go back to school for the last week. Renesmee, Maggie and Sofia brought me my homework and I did it perfectly. The last Monday of the school year started with me taking aspirin, Pepto Bismal, and anti-depressants. I walked around school like a zombie. Leah took me to La Push afterwards so Jasper wouldn't bother me. I picked at any food given to me. I had lost about three pounds in one week.

I walked along the beach, in my own world. I was listening to my iPod. I was playing a playlist I had recently created. It included three versions of I'm Not That Girl, the song Grenade, and the song Jar of Hearts.

For some reason, Seth decided to ambush me with a water gun. I let him. Leah yelled at him when I came back to her soaking wet. We visited Leah's mother and Charlie Swan after that.

"Hey Melody, wrong?" Sue asked hugging me.

"Long story." Leah said keeping a hand on my shoulder.

"I've got time." She said sitting down.

"Please don't spread this around, but Mels has Multiple Personality Disorder." Leah said. "Jasper Cullen kissed her other personality. They both really liked each other. Now Mels is starting to show the symptoms of DID." Sue nodded and Charlie had big news for me.

"One of the police officers is retiring and we need someone to sing at his retirement party. What do you say Mels?" He said. I forced myself to smile.

"I'd love to." I replied.

"It's Friday night. Thanks kiddo." He said clapping me on the back. I forced myself to smile as we left.

"You know that nobody will pay attention to you singing, right?" Leah said driving us home.

"I know." I said, "I can sing about how I feel without anybody really paying attention." I said confidently.

"Have you decided which songs to sing?" Leah asked.

"I have some idea." I said smiling sadly.

"Alice should pick out your outfit. Everyone misses you." Leah said laying a hand on my knee. "We should visit them. Get out of the car and make the decision." She pulled over and let me out."

"We should visit the rest of my family." I said. I got back in the car and she drove me to one of my homes away from home. I stared out of the window and saw Jasper running in the woods parallel to the car. I turned away. Leah glanced at me with concern written all over her face. I smiled a fake but reassuring smile. She pulled over yet again and turned to me.

"Look Melody Fae, that smile might fool someone else, but it doesn't fool me, you still aren't happy. You can save the 'I'm fine and happy' shit for when you are at school or in public. You sure as hell don't need it at home, with the packs, or where we are going right now. You missy are going through a hard time right now. You take four pills a day just to escape the pain of DID and it still isn't enough. Let me remind you what those pills are. One is an aspirin which you often take more than once a day. Now that I think about it, I'm switching you to ibprophen. You take Pepto Bismal pills, and an anti-depressant. At night you need to take a pill to help you sleep and stay asleep. So, that's four pills I watch you take. I give you an extra aspirin just in case. More often than not, it's gone when you come home from school. You need to stop acting like everything's wonderful." Leah almost shouted. I rubbed my temples.

"You can't yell with me around, remember?" I whispered. I took an aspirin to dull the pain. I had tried drinking alcohol to dull the pain. Leah let me when I really needed it. She never let me have more than one drink. She only let me drink beer and never more than 12 ounces. Carlisle told her that it was okay if I needed a little bit of an escape from the world. My usual was 4-8 ounces if I was having a hard day.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." She whispered. Jasper was at the door instantly. He opened it and bent over me. "Jasper, you aren't wanted here."

"I can help." He laid a hand over my forehead. I sighed with relief from the pain. "See?"

"Go, I'll be fine." I said closing my eyes. "I don't want you here. Leah doesn't want you here. Melphie does, but who gives a shit what she wants?"

"The Major does." Jasper said keeping his hand over my forehead.

"Who the hell is The Major?" I asked pushing him away. I shut and locked the door. "Step on it Leah." She got us the rest of the way to the Cullens' house in record time. I stumbled out and puked on the driveway. I was on my knees and Leah held my hair. When I was done, Maggie scooped me up. Esme cleaned up my puke off the driveway. I sighed because Maggie's cool skin was a huge relief. After I rinsed my mouth out, I yawned and I was given a pill to give me a dreamless sleep. It felt nice to sleep without any dreams.

Jasper POV

I was worried about my Melody Fabala. She got so sick after The Major kissed Melphie. She took pills every day afterwards and sometimes drank beer. Not enough to get her drunk, but enough to dull the pain. Whenever I could, I tried to take the edge off of her pain. It helped, but just barely. I was going to approach her Friday whether she liked it or not.

Melody POV

Alice picked out an amazing dress for me. It was a black dress with a short flounce skirt. It was silk and had long black see-though sleeves. The skirt went to halfway down my thighs. I was wearing black ballet flats with an ankle strap to keep them on during the choreography Alice came up with. She and Bella were going to be my backup singers and dancers. I didn't ask them to, but Alice went overboard like always. Bella was wearing a black and white dress. The top was white and the bottom was black. Alice had a similar dress that had sequins. They both had the white version of my shoes. Alice put pale pink lipstick on my lips and pale blush on my cheeks. She put black eye shadow and black eyeliner to make my eyes look a bit more dramatic. My hair was straitened and put in a ponytail.

"Are you ready?" Bella asked giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"Is he out there?" I asked getting up.

"He's waiting to see you sing." Bella confirmed.

"I am so sorry that Alice got you into this." I said taking my microphone.

"It's fine. It was a lot of fun learning the dances and the songs." She said adjusting her microphone headset. Alice danced over.

"Ready you two?" She asked taking her place.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said taking a breath. The curtain opened. I stepped out. There were a lot of people out there. Jasper was standing right in front of the stage watching me. "Hi people! I'm going to sing Grenade." I looked to the sound person and the music came on. I brought the microphone to my lips and started singing. "_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live, oh, take, take, take it all but you never give. Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss; had your eyes wide open, why were they open? Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash, you tossed it in the trash, you did. To give me all your love is all I ever asked, 'cause what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya, throw my hand on a blade for ya, I'd jump in front of a train for ya. You know I'd do anything for ya. I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain! Yes, I would die for you, baby, but you won't do the same; no, no, no, no. Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb. Tell the devil I said hey, when you get back to where you're from. Mad boy, bad boy, that's just what you are, yeah; you'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car. Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash, you tossed it in the trash, yes, you did. To give me all your love is all I ever asked. 'Cause what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya, throw my hand on a blade for ya, I'd jump in front of a train for ya, you know I'd do anything for ya. I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain! Yes, I would die for ya, baby, but you won't do the same! If my body was on fire, ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames! You said you loved me; you're a liar, 'cause you never, ever, ever did, baby! But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya, throw my hand on a blade for ya, I'd jump in front of a train for ya. You know I'd do anything for ya. I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain! Yes, I would die for you, baby! But you won't do the same, no, you won't do the same. You wouldn't do the same. Ooh, you never do the same. No, no, no, no." _The whole time, Bella and Alice were dancing behind me. I was dancing as well. I looked Jasper in the eyes with a, Hell yeah I'm looking at you, glare. His eyes had emptiness about them. I tore my eyes away and nodded to Alice and Bella. That was their clue to leave the stage.

I took a drink from my water bottle. I told the sound guy what to next play. I went back to the microphone. "Next I'm going to sing Kerry Ellis's version of I'm Not That Girl." The intro played. "_Hands touch, eyes meet. Sudden silence, sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl. I'm not that girl. Wicked smile, lithe limb. She who's winsome, she wins him. Red hair with a gentle curl, that's the girl he chose; and heaven knows, I'm not that girl. Don't dream too far; don't lose sight of who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy. He could be that boy, I'm not that girl. Every so often we long to steal, to the land of what might have been. But that doesn't soften the ache we feel, when reality sets back in. Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl. There's a girl I know, he loves her so, I'm not that girl. I'm not that girl! Don't dream too far! Don't lose sight of who you are! I won't wish, and I won't start; wishing only wounds the heart! I won't dream, but I'm gonna pray, that maybe someday, I'll be that girl._" I finished with a tear running down my cheek. "I'm taking a break." I ran off the stage and outside. I was crying.

"You have an amazing singing voice." I turned.

"Go away. You aren't wanted here Jasper." I said in a monotone.

"Melody, I just want to talk." He begged grabbing my shoulders.

"Let me go!" I pushed him away using my power. Or tried to. He held on. "Help! Rape!" I screamed. Jasper covered my mouth and scooped me up. I kept trying to push him away but he resisted. Jasper ran away with me.

**Melphie, I need you.**

_Do you want me to take over?_

**No, we need to work together.**

_Fine, I'll help you get away._

Melphie took over half of my brain. We were really powerful if we worked in tandem. We became Melaba.

Melaba POV

I pushed him away. I was half Melphaba getting carried away and half Melody restraining her. I flew out of Jasper's arms. I pulled a ninja roll and sprang up.

"We warned you to let us go." My voice was the two voices together. Melphie's voice was deeper and stronger than Melody's. Melody took over again.

Melody POV

"Melody Fabala, have I ever hurt you? You know and trust me." Jasper said caressing my face.

"Used to, you mean. You kissed Melphie!" I yelled slapping his hand away. "At the risk of quoting Grenade, you said you loved me but you never, EVER DID!"

"I do love you Mels! I always have. You were the one for me. Melphaba is the one for The Major. I can't risk you being around The Major, he is dangerous and Melphie is the only one strong enough to control him." Jasper said pulling me close.

"For the last time, who the hell is the Major?" I said trying to pull away from him.

"You think you are the only one on Earth who has DID?" He said smiling.

"Vampires don't have DID, do they?" I asked still resisting his touch.

"Not the normal ones. Peter doesn't have it as bad as I do, but we both have it." Japer cupped my cheek with one hand and still held me close by the small of my back with the other.

"So The Major is your other personality?" I asked relaxing a little bit.

"Yes."

"Where did he come from? Melphie holds most of my power. She's the strongest. She protects me." I asked.

"That is a dark story for another time. Melody Fabala, I love you. We deserve each other." Jasper whispered. Then, it was hard to tell who leaned in first, but I doubt that matters now. The important thing is that our lips touched. It was gentle, but it showed that we loved each other. I pulled us closer together with my power. I realized that all symptoms of DID left the moment our lips joined. I pulled away, confused.

"What is it?" He asked placing the hand that had been on my cheek on the back of my head.

"I just, well I never, no." I tried. "It's nothing; I just never thought that I was born to be loved by anybody as beautiful as you. It also seems that you cured me. I had a headache, queasiness, and a broken heart. I really thought that I wasn't born to be loved. I guess you proved me wrong." He smiled down at me.

"You were born to be loved by me. You were also born to sing. Just remember that no matter what, I love you and I always will." Jasper hugged me and I breathed in his sweet scent. Just then we heard clapping. I tried to pull away and see who it was, but Jasper held me even closer. I turned my head and sighed with relief. It was just our family. Leah, Seth, Jake, and the Cullens.

"Finally. We thought you two would never realize that you two were meant to be!" Alice said coming forward. Jasper let me go on one side and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You saw this?" I asked.

"Yep, ever since the boys ran over your bike."

"Okay, that's not stalker-ish at all." I muttered. Jasper kissed the top of my head.

"Wait, since you can't see Nessie, how you see me?" I asked.

"You are a little fuzzy. I think I can see you because you are three quarters human."

"Oh. That makes some sense. Can I have seconds?" The last part was directed at Jasper. He smiled and kissed my lips.

"I could get used to this." I sighed.

"Who says you won't?" He said pulling a few stray locks of hair out of my face.

_Snap out of it! Remember Adam? You can't fall. I'm sorry, but you weren't born to be loved. You said that yourself._

"I have to go." I broke away from Jasper's arms and ran away. Well, I tried to.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jasper said holding onto my arm.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." I begged trying to wiggle my arm out of his grasp.

"A little privacy guys?" He asked those around us. Instantly, we were alone. "Melody Fabala, what could make you feel inadequate?" He pulled me closer by the bottom of my rib cage.

"Jazz, it's nothing personal; it's just hard to believe that someone like you could love someone like me. Or that anybody could truly love me, while we're on that subject." I whispered leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Melody Fabala, I loved you as soon as I looked into your beautiful hazel eyes. I want you to forget about any asshole that let you down before." He sat down and gestured for me to sit down with him. I sat on my heels. Jasper had other ideas. He pulled me into his lap so that our bodies crossed like a plus sign.

"The stars are out." I whispered.

"They're okay. Your eyes make them look dull." I gave half of a smile. "Melody Fabala, this is the last time I will ask you this; what is it?"

"Jazz, people have told me that I'm wicked and that I'm pretty. For the first time, I feel both. You make me feel beautiful. You make me feel wicked too. You are over a hundred years old and I'm only fifteen. Others might accuse you of being a sugar Daddy. I, for the first time, feel wicked and beautiful at the same time. I thank you for that." I explained.

"You could have just told me. You can tell me anything. I promise." I smiled and the two of us stayed there, kissing and holding onto each other.

**A/N: So, PLEASE PLEASE review! I don't own twilight, Grenade, or Wicked. Yeah, I suck.**


	13. Chapter 13

Melody POV

"Ugh, why can't we just go see the movie instead of buying me a whole wardrobe too?" I whined. Bella, Alice, Maggie, Rosalie, Renesmee and I were in Port Angeles. It was going to be a quintuplet date. The guys felt the need to get gifts for us so naturally; Alice needed to get me cute outfits for the next ten dates that Jazz and I went on. We had already played paintball for our first date. It turned out to be a tie because I attacked him with a flying kiss to get him to waste his last paintball.

"It's not a whole wardrobe; it's for your next date. Jasper said that he was going to do something you both would enjoy." Alice said brightly. I slapped myself in the face.

"Ow, I seriously need to stop doing that." Rosalie was my closest friend because she was forced into her being a vampire too. So, it was her who put her hand on my face to get the redness to go away.

"On three we'll both ditch the group and look at combat boots." Rosalie muttered. I smiled and nodded. I took her hand. "One, two, three." We both took off running away from the group. She was doing it at my speed which I was grateful for.

"Thanks Rose." I said panting. We shared a love of combat boots, Wicked, strong women and cats.

"No problem. Emmett thinks I look sexy in combat boots."

"Ew! Do you have to use that word?" I said gagging.

"His words, not mine." I rolled my eyes and smiled. We were wearing similar outfits. Floral dresses with black leather jackets. Our shoes were ballet flats and we both decided that we needed boots.

"Ooh, these black ones are in my size and they are perfect for my outfit!" I said picking up the shoebox. Rose and I often went boots shopping so we knew my size almost all the time.

"Why don't you checkout those perfumes over there. I'm still deciding."

"Okay." My dress was turquoise with sort sleeves. The flowers looked like jasmine on my dress. I liked it a lot because it had a belt at the waist. Suddenly, I was dragged by my arms into what looked like an employee restroom. "Let me go." I snapped.

"Feisty girl. Red hair too. Just how I like em." The guy was brown haired with cruel blue eyes. I backed up.

"Rose! Jasper! Somebody help me!" I yelled.

"Quiet or I won't be gentle." He cautioned. I gulped. I closed my eyes to concentrate. "Good girl." He took the braid out of my hair. Rose had done it over one shoulder. I screamed mentally. The guy took my jacket off me. Suddenly he wasn't near me anymore. I opened my eyes. He was shoved against the wall. I smirked and put my jacket back on.

"Never mess with me." I said picking up my hair elastic.

"Mels! Are you okay?" Rosalie's voice came from the other side of the door. I put my hands up because I learned from experience that helped me to keep something or someone away if I looked away.

"Yeah, I'm fine Rose." I opened the door with one hand. "Do you want to help me with this guy?"

"My pleasure." Rose slammed her fist in the dude's jaw. I pulled him just far enough away so that I could slam him back against the wall. He went unconscious and I let him fall.

"Girl power." I said high fiving Rose.

"Let's change into our boots." I smiled.

"I like the way you think." We were in our boots when the guys showed up at the theater.

"Melody Fabala, I missed you." Jasper picked me up and spun me around. I kissed his lips. A few guys whistled at me.

"Sexy lady." One of them said staring at my ass. Jasper put me down and growled.

"Jazz, calm down. They're just jealous that they can't get girlfriends." I said leaning my head against his shoulder. His arm snaked around my waist. He presented me with a white rose. "Aw, this deserves a kiss inside the movie theater."

We were seeing a horror movie. Paranormal Activity 6 to be exact. Jasper bought me a coke, popcorn and some red vines. I kissed him almost nonstop during the previews. I seriously couldn't tell you what went on during the movie because I nearly pissed myself because I was so scared. Jasper eventually (actually it was less than ten minutes into the movie) held me in his lap and let me bury my face in his chest. I wasn't wearing make-up so I didn't get any in his shirt. I did make a beeline to the bathroom afterwards. Nessie came in literally seconds afterwards and peed a shitload of pee. Just like me.

"Melody Fabala, I am so sorry about that movie. Had I known that it would scare you so much, I wouldn't have let you see it." Jasper said when I came out of the bathroom.

"I got well acquainted with your chest." I said smiling. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I was going to introduce you tomorrow with some swimming." He teased.

"Sounds like heaven." That earned me a kiss. He took me for a ride on his motorcycle. "Where are we going?" I asked when he parked it.

"I'll show you. But first you need to get on my back." I did as he told me to. He ran a distance. Then he stopped and I got off. "Melody Fabala, do you trust me?"

"Yes, I do." I said much to my own surprise.

"Close your eyes." I closed them and he covered my ears. Jasper guided me forward a ways. I smiled. We were going at a slow pace, but Jasper was patient. He uncovered one ear and whispered, "We're here." I opened my eyes as Jasper moved his arms to around my waist.

"Wow." We were by a river that led to a waterfall. There was a slight mist and I closed my eyes and smiled.

"The mist feels nice, doesn't it?"

"I forgot how great waterfalls are. There was a fake one that I saw in New York, but that's it. There weren't any in Texas." I said leaning against Jasper. In response he kissed me on my lips. I opened my eyes and he took me to a large rock to sit on.

"You wanted to know my story so I'll tell it to you. That is, if the movie didn't scare you too much." I was sitting on the rock with my arms wrapped around my legs. He was standing.

"The movie tried to make it look real, but it is as fake as the girls' tans around here." I said smiling.

"Okay, I'll have to show you something first." Jasper began rolling his sleeves up. He almost always wore long sleeves and then I saw why. There were like a hundred crescent shaped scars on his arms.

"Oh my god. How did you get those?" I gasped standing up.

"These are battle scars. Vampire and werewolf teeth are the only things that can pierce vampire flesh. The venom leaves a scar." Jasper stroked the scar on my right hand between my thumb and the rest of my fingers. I got it falling out of a tree. "When I was only seventeen, I joined the Confederate army."

"Hold the phone here; you were in the civil war? And you supported the south? Slavery is fucked up." I said placing a hand on my hip.

"I lived in Texas which is in the south."

"Do you think I'm stupid? I lived in Texas ever since I was five. Then I moved here after I turned thirteen. I think I know a little bit about that place." Jasper sat down on the rock and ran his fingers through his hair. I sat next to him and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Any way, they let me in because I said I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it too. Two years later I was the youngest major in Texas even if you weren't using my real age. One night after we were evacuating women and children, I was riding my way to Galveston when I saw three women. They were the most women I had ever seen.

I got off my horse and asked if I could assist them. They were Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. Three vampires who had lost their territory. Maria saw my uniform and immediately knew I was in the army. She bit me. I became a tool of hers. She was creating an army. An army of newborn vampires. You know all about newborns, don't you?" I nodded.

"I know you're going to hate this, but we shared a short romantic relationship. She was a liar though. I had to dispose of them once they were past their one year mark. I convinced her to let Peter stay. Later Peter convinced me to keep Charlotte. They ran away together. I let them. Later they came back and told me what it was like up north. I left with them. I could always feel others' emotions so it was hard to kill. Ten years later, I met Alice in Philadelphia. We came and joined the coven we are at now." My hands were fists and they were stuck like that. Jasper pried them open and massaged them.

"So you became the Major to make it easier to kill?" I asked.

"You could call it that." He pulled me into his lap. He tensed.

"What is it?"

"Peter and Charlotte have come." He stood and pulled me close. I pushed everything but the trees and the ground away in a five foot radius.

"Jasper. Thank goodness we found ya." Peter said coming up with Charlotte. He ran straight into my protection bubble.

"We can trust them, right?" I said looking up at Jasper. He nodded and I let my shield down.

"What the hell, sorry, heck was that?" Peter asked Jasper.

"You know you can cuss around me, right? Leah and I use more cuss words than most people know." I said.

"What did I run into though?" He asked again.

"Well, I have a power. I can mess around with gravity. It's both an offensive and defensive thing. I can push anything away from me. Physically. I can even use it for flying, telekinesis, and it can help control the elements." I explained.

"That should help protect you. Maria's after us again." The last part was directed at Jasper. His arms tightened around me.

"We need to keep the girls safe. She will do anything and everything to get us again." Jasper told Peter. "She will also go after Melody. With her power, Maria would be unstoppable."

"Jazz, what's the plan?" I asked.

"We have got to get away from here. Thank god it's summer vacation." Jasper said leading me back to the motorcycle. He finally just pulled me on his back and got us there faster. He crammed my helmet onto my head and I was on before I could even put the visor down. He started as soon as I had my arms around him. I closed my eyes and we were at the house in less than five minutes.

"Jazz, you need to slow down." I said still taking off my helmet. He dragged me inside as soon as I had it off.

"What is it Jasper?" Carlisle asked when Peter and Charlotte arrived.

"Maria wants her major and captain back. We stayed in one place too long." Jasper said pacing.

"'Scuse me for a moment." I said heading to the bathroom. Once in there, I found something that complicated things even more.

Jasper POV

I was formulating a plan when I heard my Melody Fabala yell, "Oh for _fuck's _sake!" I ran to the door and knocked.

"Mels, are you okay?" I asked knocking on the door. I smelled blood. "Melody, please open the door or I will be forced to bust it open." Melody came out looking pale. She smelled like blood.

"I have to go soon. Leah will be here in a moment." She said avoiding my eyes. I could feel fear and nervousness coming off of her. I ran into a bubble that she had created to protect herself. Leah pulled up and Mels literally sprinted to the car. She got in and Leah sped away.

"What happened?" I asked to nobody in particular.

The next day I went over to their house and Leah said that Melody wasn't feeling well and that she would probably feel better soon. I went to her window and saw her opening a box and pulling something out. She turned her back to the window and did something. I heard a rip and then she threw something away. I ducked so that she wouldn't see me. When I looked again, she was leaning against her pillows reading The Girl Who Could Fly. She kept going back to a beginning page.

"To be nobody but yourself in a world which is doing its best, night and day, to make you everybody else means to fight the hardest battle which any human being can fight; and never stop fighting. E. E. Cummings." She whispered. "Probably the best quote I have ever seen." I knocked on her window. She was startled. She opened the window just enough to talk to me through. "Jazz, you shouldn't be here."

"Melody Fabala, I'm worried about you. Please tell me what's wrong." I begged.

"Fine, I guess I should tell you." She took a breath. "I'm on my period right now and I'm scared."

"Mels, you think any self-respecting vampire wants blood from that end?" I said smiling. "That blood is about as appetizing for us as ice cream that a worm pooped out is for you."

"I should tell Leah that it's okay for you guys to come visit. I can't believe Sofia decided to become a nomad. I miss her." I dashed away to IN-N-OUT to get her some food. Her stomach was grumbling. I would work out a plan to keep her safe from Maria later.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW! I also need a beta reader. Or somebody to read this before I send it out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I still need a beta reader! Or at least someone to proofread anything before I post it. I still don't own anything but Melody. Remember to review!**

Jasper POV

I was getting frustrated. Peter and I were trying to figure out where to hide with the girls.

"Are you sure we can't stay in my Melody Fabala's apartment?" I asked.

"She doesn't own it, does she?" Peter said.

"Her mother left it to her in the will. So, she does own. The bank arranged for it to be paid for until she is eighteen." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"That changes a lot. We should keep moving though. No more than a few days there. We've already wasted two days." Peter said marking a map. We had already decided to go to the cabin in Montana, stay in South Dakota, and then go to Illinois.

"Excuse me for letting Melody get everything she needs before we go." I snapped. "We need to somehow cover our tracks."

"Okay, know eavesdropping is rude but it sounds to me like you need a werewolf. Shape-shifter if I'm talking to a member of the Volturi. I don't really keep track of most of you vamps." Leah said passing through the room.

"Oh, now that would work." Peter said thoughtfully. "If you follow us, your stench would cover up our scent. Oh, sorry, no offence."

"I'm used to it." Leah said sighing. "I'll be what, twenty-four hours behind you? That way you guys can stay in the places and Melody Fae can sleep, eat and shower. I have to do all of those things too so I will stay behind you guys. Anyway, you people drive way too fast. I don't like speeding."

"Why do you come here?" Peter asked.

"Melody is my imprint. I adopted her. Someone's got to look after her so she doesn't have to live in the foster home." Leah explained while she was chewing on ice.

"Could you not?" Peter said to her. In response Leah put more ice in her mouth and started chewing with her mouth open. "Of course you have to do it more." He mumbled.

My vision was almost red because I was thinking about Maria. I knew that she would stop at nothing to get her Major and Captain back. She would even kill Melody Fabala and Char. I would have to kill her. Knowing Melody, she would try to do it first. She was so sexy when she was angry. When she was angry, she started messing around with gravity. She had once pushed all of us thirty feet away. She wanted to prove that she could do it. I got ten bucks off of Emmett that day.

"Jazz, I swear, if you don't let go of the table, it will just be a pile of firewood on the floor. And I think Esme is fond of that table." Melody said coming up behind me. I turned and frowned.

"Melody Fabala, I know How much you love Wicked, but isn't it a bit much to dye your skin green? Also, we're going to be on the run from Maria." I said cupping her cheek with my hand.

"That's the point. Nobody would forget me. If I stay with Leah, it'll be harder for anybody to remember you three. I have red hair. Brown and blonde is harder to remember. Now if you'll excuse me, Rose is going to help me dye my hair black." With that, my sweet Melody turned on her heel causing her braid to swing and fly over her shoulder.

"She was always too smart for her own good." Leah grumbled. "I can't believe she figured out how to give her skin a green tint without me knowing. Well, I should have known something was up when she bought all of those green Sharpies." My eyes widened. Peter was silently laughing while trying to hide it and failing horribly.

"Peter, there's no hiding it. Just let it out." I said pinching the bridge of my nose. He was laughing hysterically. Edward and Bell a passed through the room. Both of them were laughing as well.

"Will you guys stop it?" I groaned.

"We can't help it; it's just funny how she dyed her skin green with Sharpie ink." Bella said giggling.

"At least it will come off." Edward said as Mels came walking down the stairs with a towel wrapped around her hair and covering her eyebrows.

"I'm glad I amuse you." Melody said sarcastically. Using her power, she helped them on their way. I wrapped an arm around her waist. "Ugh, just turn me into a God damn vampire right now. Wait, I'll just let Melphie take control." I kissed her cheek.

"Mels, I love you, but you are way too smart for your own good." Leah said strolling up. She yanked the towel off of Melody's hair. Curly obsidian colored hair tumbled out. Her eye brows were the same color.

"I guess Rose went for the quick-setting dye." Melody said casually.

"Yep." Rosalie said coming into the room. She handed Melody a small bottle. My sweet angel slipped it into her pocket.

"Missy, you and I need to have a talk." Leah said dragging Melody Fabala outside. I watched as Leah made her get in the car. I watched as Leah drove away. I turned back to Peter, who was in the middle of a hot and heavy make-out session with Charlotte. I cleared my throat. Peter held up a finger. I counted to sixty in my head and then sent them both a wave of disgust. The broke apart pretty quickly.

"Jasper, right now I really hate you." Peter grumbled. I smirked and got back to planning.

Melody POV

Leah finally stopped lecturing me. I sighed with relief.

"Leah, no offense, but you suck at lecturing me." I said smiling.

"I know kid, but I had to. It's part of my job." Leah said pulling out a few pizza boxes. "I do think that it was wise to dye your hair black. I don't get why you felt the need to dye your skin though." I grabbed a plate and filled it up with meat pizza, my favorite. I poured out some Sprite. (The soda.)

"I assume that we were watched. Maria sounds like the kind of person who would spy before attacking." I said putting my pizza in the microwave and selecting a movie. "I'm not exactly hard to remember. Red hair does catch one's attention. The green skin is clearly trying to attract attention. She would most likely think, 'Hmm, where's the redhead girl? There's a girl with black hair and green skin. Now where's the redhead?' Alice gave me some dark brown contact lenses so my eyes don't give anything away. I will be overly conspicuous so she won't suspect me." I explained.

"Girl, I need to give you more credit. You are better than I give you credit for." I turned on the movie Mulan and started eating my pizza.

"Yep, I'm smarter than you think I am." I said through a huge mouthful of pizza.

"I see you got your manners from me." Leah said through a mouthful of pizza.

"Please, I practically lived in a barn ever since I was five through thirteen. I hung with the boys, and made friends with the people who owned a ranch nearby. They let me ride the horses. I made friends with the horses. So, I didn't learn bad manners just from you." I said watching the movie at the same time. "Do you want to fast forward to the part where Mulan joins the army?"

"No, it's fine here." Don't tell anybody, but Leah loved to watch Disney movies with me. Mulan was her all-time favorite movie. Leah began singing along with the song reflection. I smiled. Then something caught my eye outside. I walked to the window and took a closer look. I decided and sprinted to the phone. "What is it?"

I cleared my throat and pulled my Kerry Ellis impression. "I'm calling J- Rose." I dialed the Cullens' number. Esme answered. Leah paused the movie and started taking her clothes off. She was going to phase.

"Hi M" I cut her off still using my Kerry Ellis voice.

"It's Elphie." I interrupted.

"Hi Elphaba. Are you ready to go on the trip?" She knew that I used the name Elphaba when I was in danger. I had a bag always packed there just in case.

"Yes, I'm ready." I hung up and changed into a black t-shirt, dark jeggings, a leather jacket, and combat boots. I braided my hair to the side. I was ready for anything that came my way. Leah was outside in wolf form.

She was running to the woods. I grabbed the bottle Rosalie gave to me and my cell phone. A van pulled up. The Cullens had gotten it so that they had a car that they all fit in. I sprinted to the van and got in.

"Elphie, are you okay?" Charlotte asked mimicking a French accent as I got in and fastened my seatbelt.

"I'm fine, but I hate to leave Leah." I said in a worried voice.

"Jacob and Seth will help her if she needs it." Jasper said mimicking a French accent too.

"I know." I said still on my Kerry Ellis impression. The car sped off. I buckled my seat belt. The werewolves had hung around the car and leant them clothes to cover their scent. I was covered. The Sharpie scent helped, but Leah's scent was all over me.

"She'll be fine, love." Peter was using a Scottish accent. He was also driving. I was nervous because I didn't know when it was safe to drop the accents and use our real names. I decided to sleep. I used my jacket as a pillow and lay down on the seats. Jasper stood up and moved me so my head was on his lap. He held my hand and I closed my eyes. I opened my eyes because I had an idea.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and got up. Jasper grabbed my arm with concern in his eyes. "Trust me." It was fun talking like Kerry. Jasper let go. I took out a disk and put it in the CD player. Just then, the intro to the song Defying Gravity by Kerry Ellis came on. I cranked up the volume way high. We were the only car in sight. I opened the back van doors. I planted my feet firmly on the floor. I began singing along. I could see a person in white who was clearly a vampire coming after us. I jumped to the ladder on the back doors. I was singing better than I had ever sung. I pushed Maria and anybody behind her back until they were about a mile behind us. Jasper helped me close the van doors.

"Fabala, I should have trusted you more." He pulled me closer and kissed my lips. "That was a very clever way of buying us time. We'll be at the airport soon." He sat down.

"Where are we going?" I asked sitting down on his lap.

"I'll tell you as soon as we are far enough away." Jasper cradled me in a way that made me feel safe and not weak. Somewhere on the way I fell asleep.

Jasper POV

My sweet angel looked kind of sexy in her outfit. She looked pretty in green. She fell asleep in my arms. I played with her braid. I thought about how she had made those changes to help keep us safe. A small bottle fell out of her jacket pocket. I frowned and looked at the label. Hmm, dye remover. I looked at the directions. You were supposed to wash your hair in it. I found a bit of paper with Rosalie's handwriting on it. It told Mels to bathe in it. I put the thing back in her jacket pocket. I stroked her soft skin with my fingertips. My thumb stroked her cheekbone. She stirred.

"Don't get carried away." Charlotte warned. I mindlessly nodded.

Just then, I was pushed away from her. She fell off the seat, but she landed in a crouch. I felt singing in places that I didn't know could sing. She had a dark expression on her face and her braid was still over her right shoulder. I timidly reached an arm out to her. She sprang up and looked out of the back window.

"Why didn't you wake me up? They're too close for comfort." Melody threw open a door and pushed them back as far as she could. She looked really tired afterwards. Peter parked the van in the airport parking lot. Charlotte and Peter insisted upon carrying the bags. Melody let her hair down so it was in her face. I frowned when she put on some gloves.

"Mels, why don't I carry you?" I asked like a proper southern gentleman.

"I trust you, but not enough to fall asleep around you in a dress." She said looking up a little bit. She arranged so most of her hair was in her face. I had gotten her a passport. I knew something was up so I hadn't put in a picture of her yet. With a little bit of computer editing, I could restore her skin to its original color.

"Trust me Elba." I said taking her hand. Elba was her name in public for now. We checked in our baggage and started to go through security.

"Sorry, but the girl with the black hair can't board." A security person said letting his eyes explore her.

"Why can't my sister come with us?" I asked placing a hand on her shoulder. "She isn't carrying any weapons; you should know."

"She doesn't look too good." Yeah right, mister. I saw those eyes.

"Where've I heard that before?" Melody said under her breath. She cleared her throat. "I was pranked by our cousins." Melody spoke up. "They put green sharpie ink in my bubble bath liquid. It was green too, so I didn't notice. When I dunked my head, I realized that my arms and legs were green. There wasn't enough time to get rid of it." I nodded squeezing her shoulder.

"Please let my sister through." I said wiping away her tears. She was a good actress.

"Fine, but you'll have to explain to everybody what the heck's wrong with your 'sister'." He grumbled.

"I wasn't going to make this your business, but she was adopted." I was clearly intimidating him. I was a few inches taller than he was. We passed through with only a few more people staring. I bought her a beanie to keep her hair in her face. She chose black to keep up the look she was going for. I kept my eyes out for any vampires. I smelled the air to help. When we finally boarded the plane, I saw Maria outside staring at me. I pulled my sweet angel inside the plane. I took the window seat and pulled down the shade.

"Are we good?" Peter asked as he sat down behind me.

"Not quite yet." I warded off anybody who tried to sit next to Melody. Being an empath helped a lot sometimes. But then they said that we had to fit everybody on the plane and that every seat had to be filled. A girl who looked about six was escorted to the seat next to Melody. She looked scared.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Melody." My sweet angel said. "What's your name?"

"Jenny." Since Jenny was having trouble with her seatbelt, Melody helped her. "Melody, why is your skin green?"

"I dyed it."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to help my boyfriend."

"How?"

"By showing him that I'll always be the same person even if my skin is green and my hair is black. I naturally have red hair." She was, for the first time since we reunited in the van, not using her Kerry Ellis voice.

"Mels, I love you and I always will. No matter what you look like." I said grabbing her hand. I kissed her for a few seconds.

"Is he your prince?" She asked smiling.

"I guess you could say that." Melody Fabala said leaning her head against my shoulder. The plane took off.

"And Mels is my princess." I said barely audibly. She threw her arms around me. I pulled her closer.

"Is your mommy okay with you having a boyfriend?" Jenny asked Melody.

"My Mommy is dead. She has been ever since I was three. But my guardian is okay with me being in a relationship." Mels whispered. I kissed the top of her head.

"Is your daddy dead too?" I could feel concern coming off of Jenny.

"I don't know. I never knew my father." Melody sounded like she wanted her father to go to Hell because he was human and left her mother with a baby. I caught sight of a man staring at her smiling proudly. I gave him a dirty look. He looked away.

"Hey there stranger, haven't we met before?" The flight attendant said to me, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Her blouse had one more button undone than was appropriate for Jenny. Melody covered Jenny's eyes. I smiled mentally.

"No, we haven't met before." I said eyeing my girlfriend in an overdramatic way to try to express that I was in a relationship.

"Is there anything I can get you?" She said wrinkling her nose at Mels.

"Just a ginger ale for my sweet Elba. My poor girlfriend gets a bit airsick sometimes." I said not resisting the urge to kiss Melody on the lips. We broke apart after the flight attendant left. Mels uncovered Jenny's eyes.

"Why did he call you Elba?" She asked my sweet Melody.

"It's a nickname based off of my middle name." Melody leaned against my shoulder. She soon fell asleep. She once told me that she needed to use her powers regularly or else it would tire her out to use her powers. The flight attendant gave me the soda, and started flirting again. "THAT IS FUCKING IT!" Melody yelled. I guess that she was pretending to be asleep. She unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up. Her beanie kept her hair ink her face. She ripped it off of her head. "STOP FLIRTING WITH MY BOYFRIEND! He's taken. By me. Get over it bitch." With that, Melody poured a few drops of dye remover into the soda. She dumped it on the flight attendant's head. The blonde dye came off.

"Security!" The flight attendant screeched.

"Get over it. You were flirting with him when you knew that I was his girlfriend." She said calmly. I just smiled and Melody fell asleep against my shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me. If you have any questions, feel free to ask in your reviews or PM me. I only own Melody and the plot. Yeah, I suck. Please review!**

Melody POV

When we got off the plane, I was practically kicked out. It wasn't my fault that I could spot dark roots a mile away. Also, she really needed to get them done. Charlotte and Peter were looking like proud parents when I stepped off the plane grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Where the heck are we?" I asked as I grabbed my duffle bag only to have it carried by Jasper.

"Montana. I just got the first flight out of Washington." Jasper said wrapping his arm around my waist. I was half asleep on my feet. "Leah just caught the plane. We need to wait for her." On cue, Leah marched over to us.

"Melody Fae, you do not look good. And I'm not talking about the dye." She said frowning.

"Leah, I am not intoxicated, I am jetlagged." I said not managing to keep a straight face.

"Believe me, I know what you look and act like when you're intoxicated." Leah said patting me on the back.

"Can I see?" Peter asked grinning.

"Trust me, you don't. I can only imagine what you'd be like drunk." The last part was directed at me. "Melody Fae is kind of like a combination of the zombie queen and the bride of Frankenstein combined when she's intoxicated."

"Hey Lee, does this tissue smell like chloroform to you?" I asked digging a tissue out of my pocket. Everybody laughed. "Okay, where the hell am I going to sleep? I need to crash really badly."

"We have a cabin about half an hour from here if you go by car." Jasper said catching me. I had begun to lean dangerously to one side.

"Oh god. I must look like I really am intoxicated to the public." I grumbled. Leah assisted me outside.

"So, where's the car? We need to get little Miss Not-Really-Intoxicated to bed."

"Oh, we aren't going by car." Jasper smiled at Peter and Char.

"Will you people stop it with the silent communication?" I stamped my foot.

"It seems the artichoke is steamed." Peter said out of the corner of his mouth. I pulled him closer using my power.

"Call me artichoke again, and you will become a pile of dust. I won't burn it, but you will take a while to re-form." I smiled and released my gravitational pull on him. He stumbled.

"And she wonders whey Emmett calls her Feisty Fae." Jasper muttered running a hand through his gorgeous blonde hair. He spoke louder then. "We are going to run."

"I'm going with Leah." I said immediately. "No offence, but you guys makes me want to hurl after you run with me in tow." We went to a group of trees where Leah could phase. I held her clothes while I rode on her back. I buried my face in her fur.

Suddenly, Leah stopped. I literally flew over her head. I had the good sense to pull a ninja roll so that I wouldn't get hurt. I sprang up but I was facing Leah. She snarled. I stepped back because she had never snarled at me before. I was grabbed by my neck.

Jasper POV

We had been leading the way for Leah, but we stopped suddenly. She stopped so suddenly that my sweet angel went airborne. She flew over Lea's head and landed in a ninja roll. She sprang up. She was facing Leah so she didn't see the devil's own wife behind her.

Melody Fabala stepped back when Leah snarled at the female demon behind her adopted daughter. She had inadvertently stepped closer to danger and farther from those who would keep her safe. Peter, Charlotte and I were statues. The devil's wife grabbed my sweet Melody's neck, cutting off some air. Strange high pitched noises came from Mels as she was lifted higher. Her feet dangled a good eighteen inches above the ground. I stepped forward.

"Maria, let her go." My southern accent was stronger than it had ever been ever since I had joined the Cullen family.

"Why should I, Major?" She sneered tightening her grip on Melody Fabala's neck slightly. I could feet true terror coming from my sweet angel.

"Just let the green girl go." I moved slowly closer to Maria. Melody reached for me, desperate.

"Stay still or I will crush this girl's neck. Clearly she needed to be disposed of sooner. She is clearly sick." Maria looked at Melody's face. "I shouldn't have to deal with this filthy human. Or is she human. She smells disgusting."

"What do you want Maria?" I asked knowing that my eyes would be black.

"I want my Major and my Captain back. I will let the mongrel and the girls go." Maria said grinning evilly. Melody mouthed, _don't say yes. _I obeyed.

Melody pushed Maria away with her power. She gasped for air when she fell to the ground. I was next to her before Maria could react. I cradled her neck while Leah marched up to Maria and snarled. When I looked up, I knew that we would all be damned.

"In Melody's words, oh for fuck's sake." I grumbled. I scooped her up bridal style to protect her from the twenty-something newborns behind Maria. My eyes locked with Peter's. He nodded once, grimly.

**Major, it's time for you to protect Mels.**

_Finally._

Major POV

I held Melody in my arms. I was furious at Maria for trying to kill the girl who held my mate as her other personality.

"Major, I'll take care of Melody." Charlotte said cautiously.

"Char, thanks for offering, but I'm not helpless. Melphie will take care of me." Mels piped up with her arms around my neck.

"It's not worth it." I said immediately. I wouldn't take the chance.

"What's not worth it?" Melody wiggled out of my arms and stood up straight and tall. She crossed her arms.

"Losing my mate; Melphaba." I said with authority. She frowned so disapprovingly that I began to fear for my life. After all, she had attacked Alice just for suggesting that she wear a wedding dress to prom. She had managed to detach Alice's arm and only gotten a broken wrist.

"I will become Melphie. You won't argue. We're talking about this later." I felt embarrassed that I was afraid of a sixteen year old human girl. She closed her eyes and then opened them a minute later. "You're going down." She directed that to Maria and her army.

"ATTACK!" Maria yelled. Newborns were wild in the eyes. Suddenly they were all pushed to their knees.

"I think you need to know how humans live. We don't create small armies to fix all of our problems." Melphie was using her power on the newborns. "You are on my last nerve lady." The newborns were dust. "Take me away Leah." Leah looked really proud of her. Maria fled and I built a fire to burn the dust. Melphie slowly and painfully went back to Melody. In the middle, I grabbed Melphie and pulled her against my chest as I kissed her. She kissed back. Her heart started beating quickly. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and our tongues touched. Her arms were already around my neck. When she pulled away for a second, she came back Melody. She pushed herself away.

"Melody, I'm sorry." I begged.

"No, don't apologize; she's your mate. When we are Melphie and you at the same time, do what you want. Please, just don't have sex. I want to be the one who makes the choice. Melphie's a bit too reckless. I also don't want to wake up a vampire because you couldn't control yourself." I smiled at Melody's words. "Just remember that we can take care of each other. Mels and Melphie."

"I trust you, Mels. Actually, can I call you both of you Fae? I want to be different. It's neutral between the two of you." I said hugging her in a brotherly way.

"Sure." We would be more siblings than anything else. "Just remember that Melphie is thirteen. She was born when Mom died in the car crash." I nodded smiling. She really had everything figured out.

"It's really too bad that you didn't get Maria too." Peter said putting the last of the dust in the fire.

"I wanted her to see how easily I can and will kill a vampire. She knows I'm not a vampire so that way she knows how dangerous humans can be." Melody climbed on Leah's back. "Are we ready to go to the cabin? I seriously need sleep." Mels clearly needed to sleep because she was leaning to the right in a way that worried me.

"I think we are ready. I just need to change back."

Leah POV

You may be wondering why I didn't stop Melphie and the Major. Well, Melphie isn't my responsibility. I think that Melody Fae and the Major can take care of Melphie. Melody is my responsibility.

"Follow me." Jasper said taking off. I made sure that Mels had my clothes and then I followed the vampires to a cabin near a lake. Mels was asleep on my back. Jasper carried my adopted daughter inside while I phased back and got dressed. I raided the fridge then fell asleep on the couch. I was literally sprawled out on the couch when I woke up to Melody's scream.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger. I have a swim meet today. I also had an idea. I want your opinion on how something really important should happen. I was thinking of having it happen while two characters are watching a Disney movie. During Reflection in Mulan or I Won't Say I'm In Love in Hercules. I just want you to tell me which part would be better for something important to happen. Remember to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for all reviews! Yeah, I don't own anything but Mels and the plot. I still need a beta reader! Do you want Leah to fly solo and free still? Please review! I didn't do that well on my swim meet. T_T I love swimming too…**

Jasper POV

I laid my sweet angel in the nearest bed. She looked so pretty with her black hair framing her face. For once she let it fly free. I turned to go, but I heard Melody Fabala's voice.

"Jazz, don't go." She murmured. "Stay with me." I got on top of the covers next to her. She buried her face in my chest. She slept peacefully afterwards. I felt lust coming off of her. I smelt her arousal. If I could blush, I would have. But she was a teenage girl doing what teenage girls do in their sleep. My arms held her safe and close. She fit perfectly and smiled in her sleep. I hadn't seen that smile since the day we saw paranormal activity six.

My mind wandered for hours. Mels stirred and yawned. Her eyes opened and then she screamed.

"Melody Fabala, what is it?" I asked releasing her. Panic was coming off of her. Leah's footsteps were coming closer.

"Did we? Please, no." She said hyperventilating.

"Mels, we didn't have sex, calm down." I soothed.

"Oh." She was quiet at once and blushed. She scampered out of the room. I stood up and smiled.

"Nobody move, what happened?" Leah said crossing her arms.

"Nothing!" Melody said with a certain rasp to her voice. She was still wearing the clothes that she wore on the plane ride. Her breath was horrible. Her hair was in snarls. But the ring that Leah had given her was still there. "Anything I can wear? Maggie and I are close in clothes size." Alice's clothes would be too flashy for her. I smiled at how she hated really fancy clothes. I guided her to Maggie's wardrobe. Alice had insisted upon leaving clothes here.

"Take what you want." I left her to the clothes. She knew where the bathroom was. Leah cornered me.

"Why did she scream?" Leah asked scaring me.

"Mels thought that she and I had sex." I said totally poker face.

"Why would she think that?" Leah started tapping her foot.

"It's not my place to tell you her dreams." She understood. "I need to go to the store. Nobody has been here in a month." Leah let me go. At the store I bought some things that Melody mentioned liking. When I go back, I could smell Melody Fabala with a hint of soap. I could hear her brushing her tangled hair.

"Damn tangles." She growled under her breath. I smiled at her swearing. I also wanted to know if some of the dye came off. I cooked breakfast for her and Leah. Leah was there as soon as she smelled bacon cooking.

"Bacon! Oh my god, Mels and I love that stuff! Almost everything tastes better with bacon grease." I raised an eyebrow and put some bacon grease in the eggs that were also cooking. I heard Gangnam style playing as if from someone's iPod. Melody came in, her hair wet. She stared dancing to the chorus. Leah smiled as Melody blushed and ripped the ear buds out of her ears.

"Okay, I have officially embarrassed myself." Leah ruffled Melody's hair. "Stuppit!" She said covering her hair with her arms. "It took me a long time and a lot of detangler to fix this non-artificial wig to the point where there are only like fifty tangles left." I smirked.

"Food's ready." Both of them turned their heads so fast that I was surprised that their heads hadn't fallen off. Both of their eyes were wide. "I guess you like food?" I said serving out their portions. Leah had quadrupled the amount of food that Mels had. They both began scarfing it down.

"So, what's with the outfit?" Leah asked. Melody looked down at her royal blue long sleeved t-shirt and denim short shorts. She also had her trademark combat boots along with her leather jacket on.

** "**It was the only one that looked good on me and wasn't fancy." I chuckled. Suddenly, there was the sound of breaking glass upstairs.

"Please tell me that's Peter and Char getting it on." I begged to nobody in particular.

"Jazz, gross!" Melody whined pushing her plate away.

"I have to go see what that is." I said decidedly.

"We're going with you." Melody and Leah were ready to kick some ass. I nodded reluctantly and led them upstairs. Maria and Peter were battling. Charlotte's head was detached from her body.

Melody POV

"Charlotte." I gasped. I looked at Maria and without thinking, tried to leap on her back. Jasper caught me.

"No, don't. I can't lose you." Jasper begged.

"Let me kill her!" I screamed. His arms held me in a vice grip by my waist. I struggled out of his hold and tried once again to attack Maria. Jasper tackled me on the ground. He was straddling me to hold me down. His hands held my wrists to the floor. I saw as Peter was decapitated too. I struggled not caring that it was slightly embarrassing to be straddled by Jasper in front of Leah.

"Pitiful human." Maria said smirking in an evil way. "You will never be as great as a vampire. You are more pathetic than the mongrel that you call Leah. You will never be as good of a mate for him as I was. He never loved you." That did it. I screamed in rage. Jasper flew off of me. I was a tiger that was ready to kill Maria. I pushed her down on her knees.

"Bitch, you are at my mercy now so you better shut that mouth of yours." I growled. I looked at Jasper and he was next to me.

"You should know that my beloved Melody has control over gravity." Jasper was smirking. "My sweet angel has more power than most vampires can dream of. And she's still human. You need to stop trying to take her life." He was ready to kill.

"It seems that a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we? Strange too, because you are unnaturally green." Maria said smiling in a sickly sweet way.

"Now you wait just a second, I know you are delusional from having a human girl be stronger that are stronger than your whole army combined. But you forget that you are at my mercy. Oh, and Jazzy's too." I moved next to Jasper. "Well, Leah can suggest, but I feel that you are under Jasper's and my mercy. Anyway, Jasper never was yours. He chose me. As for the green skin and black hair, well, I'll show you who Jazz fell in love with." I pulled the small bottle out of my pocket and poured half of it over my head. To be honest, dye was running down my legs. I looked in a mirror. Most of the dye was off.

"You may be normal looking, but you are just a sniveling little girl."

"Melody Fabala, I'm getting sick of this woman." Jasper said pulling me closer by my waist.

"No problem." I crushed her. Jasper built a fire in the fire place.

"Aw man, we missed the good stuff!" Peter said frowning at me and Jasper as we tossed the dust into the fire.

"Feel free to toss the dust in the fire." I yelled over the music in my ears. I was listening to the Mulan soundtrack on my iPod. They both smiled and took care of the dust. When we finished, Jasper kissed me gently. I turned off my iPod.

"Do you people keep movies around here?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck as he carried me to the couch.

"Yes, we do. I hope you like Disney movies, because Renesmee was just a little kid when we stayed here for a year. We come here once in a while to have a bit of privacy." He kissed me again.

"Ooh, you guys have all of my favorites! Mulan, Brave, the Princess and the Frog, Hercules and Tangled." I said looking at the movie selection. "How about the Princess and the Frog? That one is the most realistic." He smiled and put it in. Jasper popped me some popcorn.

"This is way better than Sleeping Beauty. Nessie made us watch that one like a million times." Jasper commented during Dig a Little Deeper.

"Ugh, I hate that movie. Aurora is so weak." He was lying on the couch. I was in his arms, where I knew I belonged. There was still dye on me, but neither of us cared. "I also hate Jasmine, Snow White, Ariel, and I think that's it."

"You seem to like the strong female Disney characters, don't you?" Jasper said playing with my hair.

"Not as much as I love you." I whispered. He pulled me closer by my waist.

"We need to go back home." He whispered.

"If only we could freeze time. I'm too comfortable to move." I said closing my eyes.

"I wish that too, baby." Just then, we heard noised above us.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that's not Leah." I muttered. Jasper chuckled.

"You know, we fit together really well. Our gifts kind of give that away." Jasper explained softly. "You can manipulate gravity and it works best when you are emotional. I can get you there and bring you out of that."

"Can you tell me what emotion I'm feeling right now?"

"That's easy; bliss."

Jasper POV

We had to leave Montana. Both of us were reluctant. We both liked cuddling appropriately while watching Disney movies. Leah liked walking in at random moments to see if we were actually being appropriate. During nights, I held my Melody Fabala in my arms while she slept. Peter and Charlotte liked making loud noises behind locked doors.

I almost never let go of my sweet angel the whole flight. She had a window seat. I was next to her. Leah was watching us like a hawk.

"Hey, Melody Fabala, why don't we watch Brave on my laptop?" I said out of the blue. My laptop had two places for you to insert headphones.

"I'd love to." She held my hand the whole time. She watched the movie intently. We hit some turbulence. "Whoa." I reached over her front and held her far shoulder still. "Thanks." We looked into each other's eyes. It was similar to the day we met. Except she was mine. Both of us leaned in. Our lips touched gently and joined a little faster. She was slightly timid. Considering her past, that was logical.

"Would you like to go out meet me for a date?" I asked with my southern accent. I knew she couldn't resist that.

"Of course!" She said hugging me.

"So, where would this date be?" Leah didn't even look up from her magazine.

"I was thinking of taking you horseback riding." I told my sweet angel.

"I haven't been in so long." Mels said dreamily. "In Texas, there was a ranch about a mile from the house. At first, I think they only pretended to like me out of pity, but they genuinely liked me because I had a natural talent with horses."

"I like my woman to be good on horses." I pulled her even closer.

"So, you don't like the saying, Save a horse, ride a cowboy?"

"Tease." I pretended to grumble. "You aren't yet eighteen."

"Too bad." I mashed our lips together to stop her from teasing me further.

"Aw, geez. Stop projecting!" Leah groaned. "I'm getting the urge to have a hot and heavy make out session with Melody Fae." I waved her off.

Unknown POV

The little girl held power that most vampires could only dream of. She could kill a vampire without even looking at it. Unfortunately, she was surrounded by a family that would fight to protect her. She was also the imprint and adopted daughter of a shape-shifter. That shape-shifter belonged to a pack. They also would protect the child. She wasn't even completely human. I needed to get her and the dark haired mate of the mind reader alone. They would add to my power. I chuckled thinking about how I would do it.

"Clara, your presence is needed." The blonde child showed herself immediately. "I have a mission for you…"

**A/N: Tell me your favorite parts/lines. Of course I couldn't let this be smooth sailing. My Disney preferences are in there. I honestly can't stand Aurora. She is so weak. All she does is sing and listen to strange voices in her head. Anyway, remember to review and tell me what you think should happen next. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you for all reviews! I wanted Melody to be sassy and spunky in the last chapter. Did I succeed? I only own Melody and the plot. Remember to review!**

Melody POV

"Think about it Bella, we're unlimited if we work in tandem." I was trying to explain that together we could kick some serious ass.

"Really?" She paused with her newest interest which was sketching. I was posing for her by sitting at the table leaning on my hand. My elbow rested on the table.

"I can block people physically, and you can block gifts. We could rule the world together." I was getting ready to go on my date with Jasper.

"If we both become single, I will let you know and we will become nomads or whatever." I rolled my eyes at hersarcasm.

"Are you done yet?" I complained. "I'm getting stiff."

"Yep, you can go prepare for your hot date Miss powerful." I stuck my tongue out at her back.

"Wait, is Alice going to attack me with makeup and fancy clothes?" I asked.

"You bet she is." Edward came in as I was exiting.

"Just shoot me. That or make me watch Sleeping Beauty." I groaned. "Well, at least I can use my power on her."

"No fair! I want your power!" Bella said escorting me to the house where Leah was waiting to help me select my outfit.

"You wish you were that cool." I joked. "I wonder how I got to be so powerful. My biological mother didn't get a chance to tell me anything."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you met her. What happened?" Bella said. I raised an eye brow.

"I killed her."

"What, why?"

"She was a bad mother. That's all I'm gonna say." Bella grabbed my arm. "What is it?" I whispered.

"We're being watched." I climbed on her back and she ran me to the safety of the house.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked when the two of us got inside.

"Well, after I found out that Melody here killed her own biological mother, I smelled unfamiliar vampire. So, I ran like the dickens." Bella said casually.

"Wait, you murdered your own mother?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "You have a lot of explaining to do, missy."

"My biological mother is half shape-shifter and vampire and half human." I began. "She was a bad mom. She left me at my human mother's place. My biological mother didn't visit me again. My human mother raised me as her own. I killed my biological mother because she was responsible for my kidnapping. That explain a few things?"

"Okay, that explains so much." Rose guided me upstairs. "I'll help you get ready for your date." I relaxed. Over the next twenty minutes, I showered in a special soap that made me smell sweet, like lavender. Rose made me use a lot of conditioner because my hair really didn't like to calm down. It took a lot of detangler to get most of the tangles out.

"Where did you get all of this detangler?" I asked eying all of the bottles.

"I get it because Emmett isn't really that neat when he hunts and both of our hair gets tangled when we…um…wrestle." Rosalie explained as she French braided my hair. She let some hair stay out of the braid. She showed me some light colored jeans that weren't skinny jeans, but they hugged my thighs. She also gave me a plaid button up shirt that was slightly tight. It was red, white and dark gray. Finally, I got a pair of charcoal grey cowgirl boots with tan stitching. The boots had one and a half inch heels. They zipped up on the outside. There was a tassel to make zipping them up easier. The boots only went up to my ankle. I immediately fell in love with the boots. Rosalie had somehow snuck my jewelry box out of mine and Leah's house. I already had the wolf ring on because I never took it off. Heck, security stopped me at the airport because of it.

Anyway, Rose made me wear the pendant that was similar to hers. It drew attention away from my neck bruises. I looked in the full length mirror. My eyes widened. I had eye shadow on as well as a bit of lip gloss with some blush. Also, I looked, I can't believe I'm going to say it; sexy.

"Rose, I have a goal of staying a virgin until I am married. How am I supposed to meet that goal if you get me to dress up like this?" I asked.

"Your power. Now make Rose proud. Alice thinks that she is the only one who can make you look this good. She is so wrong." Rosalie admired her work.

"Can I" Rose cut me off

"NO! You can't be seen until it's time! Now how to keep you from being seen while I get you over to Leah's…" Rosalie thought for a moment then pulled a cloak out of who knows where and put it around me. It was so long that it didn't even show my boots. She buttoned it down and pulled the hood over my head. My hair was still wet so it wouldn't get messed up. It even had a flap that she could pull up so that nobody could see my face. She guided me by the small of my back down the stairs. I very literally nearly ran into a shirtless Jasper. I blushed.

"Melody Fabala, Rosalie, what are you trying to hide?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I barely noticed that because, man, he had a six-pack. He wore jeans really well.

"I just finished getting Mels ready for your date. I'm not letting that go to waste on how you just _had _to see her before. I swear, I want you to be surprised when you see her. If you aren't I will just have to change the whole look and outfit. We don't want that, do we?" Jasper shook his head and hurried on his way.

"Rose, you are scary when you want to be." I said as she loaded me into her convertible. She put the top down. She pulled out of the driveway as I tried to take the cloak off.

"Not yet Missy." Rosalie's hand flew out and stopped me. "You are waiting until we get to your house." I sulked in my seat. "You know what your outfit needs? A belt. I can't believe I forgot about a belt. I know you have at least one belt because I have seen you wear them."

"Rose, you are reminding me of Alice right now." I said.

"I just want you to have fun while you're still human. Remember how I wasn't given a choice either? I just want you to have the best life ever." I hugged her with one arm.

"Thanks Rose." I knew that she seemed like an ice queen to others when they first met her, but she didn't chose or want to be a vampire. I wanted to play Elphaba on Broadway. I was forced into this because I was powerful. The Volturi really didn't give a shit if I wanted to be a vampire or not. I had to be one before I was twenty. I had convinced them to let me stay human a little bit longer.

"Now you can take the cloak off." She said as we pulled into the driveway of my house. I pulled it off. She escorted me inside.

"Hey Rose, can I show you something?" I asked leading her to my room.

"Of course." I led her into my closet. I pushed the clothes in the closet out of the way. I moved a pile of shoeboxes out of the way. There was a small door. I opened it and crawled through. Rose was right behind me.

"This is my music room. It's sound proof." It was only eight feet by six feet. There were stacks of my music all over the desk in the corner. My guitar was in the corner. My keyboard went along the wall. The karaoke machine was ready.

"How do you know if anything bad happens?" I tapped the intercom that Leah had set up.

"It goes through the whole house. Do you want to hear me play When Will My Life Begin on guitar?" I picked up the guitar.

"I had no idea that you were into music." Rosalie said breathlessly. "And, sure." I played and sang along until Leah called me on the intercom.

"Melody Fae, Jasper's here." I put my guitar back on its stand.

"I have a date to go to." I crawled out of my music room. I looked in the mirror once and then walked down the hall. Rose was right behind me. Jasper's jaw dropped. He looked pretty good too. He was wearing jeans with a long sleeved black, gray and white plaid shirt. I smiled and walked closer. Leah grabbed my braid and held me back. She tied a bandana around my head. She released me. "Jasper." I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry darlin', but I hope you can use your power on me. I will not be held responsible for what urges I may get while you are wearing outfits like that." He pulled me close to his chest. I felt safe and happy there.

"Hands off until she's eighteen." Leah called out from behind a newspaper. Jasper smiled and led me outside.

"We are taking the motorcycle." He put my helmet on me. It was royal blue; my favorite color. I clipped it myself. Jasper never wore a helmet because he didn't need it. When I moved to get behind him, he caught me and shook his head. "No, darlin', you are sitting in front of me from now on." I didn't object to being in between his legs. He held me still with his legs while he drove. I leaned against his chest. I closed my eyes in happiness. My butt rested on his groin. I didn't hear him complaining though. My birthday was on October 13th. It seemed too far away. Even though I would still have two years to go after my birthday that year, I was looking forward to my birthday.

Jasper took an arm off of the motorcycle to wrap around my waist. I was used to his cold skin. If anything, Leah's skin surprised me. I was in heaven. I was almost disappointed when we pulled up to a ranch. Jasper turned off the motorcycle and helped me off like a gentleman. He beat me to taking off my helmet. He wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked over to the stables.

"Hey Jasper." The guy who worked there called out. "Who's the little lady?"

"FYI, I'm fifteen." I grumbled.

"This Melody Rivers, my girlfriend. Mels, this is Bob." I smiled and waved.

"I didn't know you were into redheads. Brunettes seem more your type." Bob said. "Where'd you two meet?"

"Well, we met when he and his brothers ran over the bike that I built in their monster car." I said happily. "I was only thirteen, but we just had the firework in our eye contact." I leaned my head against him.

"I won't pretend to not think that that was a little young to fall in love, but Jasper here has been due for a girl for some time." Bob said smiling.

"Um, this is only our second date." I said blushing slightly. I let Jasper take over on the choosing the horses part of the date. He had more experience. I had only ridden a few horses before. I was a total dare devil when I was younger. I liked doing stunts like standing up on my horse, jumping, and riding two horses at once. But that was then, and I was becoming a little more cautious. I did heal faster than full humans, but it was and inconvenience for me to have broken limbs. Jasper put a helmet on me.

"Wouldn't want you to bump that pretty head of yours." He said before he kissed my cheek. Jasper was a total gentleman helping me get on my horse. He got on his horse and we explored trails together. I smiled the whole time. When it was time for us to head back, both of us were reluctant.

"This is the best date ever." I sighed as our horses walked side by side. "No offense, but I don't really like horror movies."

"I gathered." I laughed. Just then, my horse ran off. I was screaming. I had managed to stay on, but I was scared. My horse was resisting but that didn't make any sense at all. I was yelling for help. I looked back. Jasper was behind me, running as fast as he could. "Mels, let go and jump back! I'll catch you." I trusted him so I let go. I tried to get up, but something held me down.

"Jazz, I can't!" I yelled back. Then, I remembered my cell phone. _My horse is being led. I'm being held down by something. _I pressed send. I got a text back right after I pressed send.

_That horse is going as fast as a newborn vampire. Or one that is on human blood. Keep trying._

_ I will. I love you Jazz. Tell Leah that I love her if you don't see me again._

_ Mels, you will see me again. I promise. If I have to hunt you down all around the world, I will. I would go to hell and back for you. I will not rest until we are together again. I love you, my Melody Fabala. _I held my phone to my chest. I had an idea. I put my phone in my bra. If anybody would try look for my phone, they would look in my pockets. They wouldn't dare look in my no-no zones. Anyway, I was wearing a running bra so it didn't really show. I kept trying to get away, but I could not. I was scared because I couldn't summon my power.

_I must be strong. I must get away. I have to. For Jasper._

I finally flew backwards about thirty feet. I landed in Jasper's arms. He was off balance for a moment.

"Melody Fabala, didn't I tell you? We will always be together." I wrapped my arms around him; relieved that I was safe with him.

"I was so scared." I whispered. "Nobody was there. My horse was being forced to go that fast. Actually, I think someone was carrying it and holding me down. I think it was a vampire with the gift of invisibility trying to kidnap me. If I didn't have my power, I would be gone right now. If I didn't have my power, I would probably be a vampire right now."

"Melody Fabala, you and I will be together for all of eternity. I will never let anybody or anything hurt you." He let go of me, but kept his arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

Jasper POV

I was glad that my love was safe. We walked back to my horse together. I lifted her onto the saddle. When I got on, Melody fell off the saddle. I reached out for her, but Clara appeared with a knife at my Melody Fabala's throat.

**A/N: No new chapter if you don't review. I don't own twilight. Never will. Anyway, I want to know your favorite lines/parts.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I am so sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I ddin't press submit on the doc manager and I was so caught up cleaning it out. I had already deleted the chapter before I noticed it wasn't there. **

Jasper POV

"You move, I kill her." Clara said grinning cruelly.

Melody was stuggling. You could clearly see that she wa trying to summon her power, but she wasn't getting too far.

"You try anything, I throw this grenade at your boyfriend. He will have to catch it for you because it will kill all of us if it blows up. It is coated in a sticky substance that will stick to him." My sweet angel froze.

"Jasper, I'll be fine." Melody said confididently. I was surprised the girl hadn't shit in her pants. She was scared. "I will fight every last bitch or bastard who tries to keep us apart." With that, my Melody Fabala was dragged away. I felt my heart go with her. It was dragged out, slowly and painfully.

Melody POV

"I hate you." Clara ignored my ever so sweet conversation starter. I was handcuffed in the back seat of a car. The child safety lock was on. I didn't have any bobby pins on me and Clara conficated my phone. I mean, who reaches into a girl's _bra_ and takes a phone out of there? Seriously. People these days.

Clara pulled over to the side of the road. "What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"I'm getting the other one."

"The other what?" I asked.

"Granted, your power will be much more useful in battle than hers, but she is powerful." Clar got out. "Oh, and if you try anything, I will press this button and set of bombs in your favorite places around Forks. I will press this button if you misbehave, try to escape, or if I get bored."

"Thanks, just to let you know, your answer was as clear as mud!" I yelled after her. "Bitch." I gumbled.

Bella POV

Renesmee and I looked like twins. She was as tall as I was, we were both wearing padded armor for fencimg, both of us stuffed our hair into a beanie, and to top it all off, we were wearing masks.

Suddenly, I was grabbed and pulled to the ground with a knife at my throat.

"What the fuck?" You know things are bad when my daughter cusses because she gets her mout washed out with soap if she swears. Renesmee pulled off her mask and her beanie.

"Shit, wrong person!" The person switched to my daughter.

"Let. Her. Go." I started off quiet and angry.

"No."

"What do you want?" I pulled off my mask, beanie, and armor.

"You."

"Eww! I'm a married woman!" I said.

"What, no! I meant that you need to come with me or else I kill your daughter." I smelled Melody on her and knew immediately that I would be able to come straight back. Mels was as powerful as I was and she was only human. Also, Jasper would probably be coming to us looking pissed as hell. I knew for a fact that he was looking at rings online.

"Bella, what are you going here?" Mels asked rhetorically.

I smiled and decided to quote River Song from Doctor Who. "Well, I was on my way to this gay gypsy Bar Mitzvah for the disabled, when I suddenly thought, 'Gosh, the Third Reich's a bit rubbish — I think I'll kill the Führer.' Who's with me?"

**A/N: I promise I will update. This one was for Bugsfunny! Love you sweet girl! You made my day!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Told you people I'd update. This one's on the house. BTW I own nothing except for Mels and Clara. Please review though.**

Jasper POV

"Jasper, stop pacing dude. You're going to wear a rut in the floor and I doubt Esme would like that." Emmett called out. I stopped.

"Look, My Melody Fabala was kidnapped to make a fucking army. I'm sick of waiting to think of something. It makes more sense to drive all around following their scent." I said. Leah stood up.

"You and me both. See you guys eventually. I have my purse. It has everything I could possibly need. Cell phone, protein bars, charger, bottled water, Gatorade, wallet, candy bars, changes of clothes, trail mix, checkbook and Pepsi." Leah was one of the coolest werewolves in the world. She didn't waste space in that monster purse of hers, she kept useful things in there. I admired that. We had begun to become friends. Leah marched to her car and dumped her purse in the shotgun seat. "I'm driving while it's light. You get to stay in the back while it's light. You get to drive during the night." Leah got in the car like it was her job and started the car. She took off while I was still getting in the back. She rolled down the windows and put on some sunglasses. She was speeding. She was sniffing the air and apparently following the scent. This road trip wasn't going to be half bad.

Melody POV

"Oh god, I hate my life, I hate my life!" I was pulling a Kristin Chenoweth. I had already dissembled the panel wit the button. Clara didn't know.

"You and me both, sister." Bella grumbled. "Ooh, cop! Let's flash him our asses!" We did so. Clara was pulled over by the cop.

"Aren't you a little young to be driving?" The cop asked. "You three are coming with me."

"Well, I can cross being arrested off my bucket list." I said optimisicly about fifteen minutes later.

"Guess who got you your phone?" Bella handed me my cell phone. We were in the same cell. I pressed one for speed dial.

"Cumoncumoncumoncumoncumoncumon." I muttered.

"Hello?" Leah said through what sounded like a mouthful of french fries.

"It's me." I said.

"Shit, where are you?"

"Some police station in Idaho." Just then, the cell was opened and Clara killed my phone by turning it into phone bits.

"God, I _really _hate my life." Bella and I said in unison. "Jinx. Under a roof!" We were cracking up so hard that we didn't realize that we were handcuffed and inside the car again.

"Shit, I was getting really into the Jailhouse life." Bella said sarcastically.

"You owe me a new phone." I said to Clara.

"I should damage both of you. But I was given orders not to hurt either of you." Clara grumbled.

"I couldn't give a fuck, so I think I'll take a nap." I curled up. "By the way, humans need to eat, sleep and go to the bathroom. I almost peed in the car. Good thing we were arrested."

"This car is a rental." Clara snapped. I drifted off into sleep.

Rosalie POV

I was running through the woods. Emmett, Alice, and Maggie were with me. We were mostly traveling by night. But we could follow them easily. We were in Idaho.

"Hey Rose, do you want to start walking for the day?" Emmett asked. It was cloudy and perfect for searching.

"I guess. Humans are at the hour where they start going to work." I sighed. We slowed to a walk. Emmett took my hand.

"What is it babe?" He asked.

"I'm worried about Mels. She has her power, but if she falls asleep without Bella watching, someone could change her. She never really wanted to be a vampire. Melody had dreams and plans." I told my husband with a sigh.

"Rose, Mels didn't get the nickname Feisty Fae for nothing. I bet that girl would suck the blood out of the bite and spit it out." I grinned.

"Melody is that type of person." Alice froze for a second.

"Ali, what did you see?" Maggie asked.

"Melody and Bella being loaded into a plane in North Dakota." Alice said frowning. "They were both handcuffed. Bella could have easily gotten both of them to safety."

"I need to make a call." I said whipping out my cell phone.

"Hello?" Jasper's voice said.

"Jasper, we are going to North Dakota."

Leah POV

"I can't believe you didn't get gas." I grumbled.

"You're the one who told me that the car can go fifty on empty." Jasper snapped back.

"I didn't expect you to think that running on vapors would get us to MY daughter sooner." My voice was getting louder.

"She's my girlfriend."

"I imprinted on her."

"She's my mate."

"She doesn't want to be a part of the supernatural world." That went a bit too far. "Sorry, I always keep some gas in the trunk. Just in case." Just then, my phone rang. It was Mels. I could tell because her ringtone was the chorus for So What by Pink. "Jasper, would you get that?" I ate a handful of french fries from the last fast food place we went to.

"What's the password?"

"How bout I get it?" My password was slightly embarrassing. It was Reflection from Mulan. It was theme song song of my life. "Hello?"

"It's me." Melody said.

"Shit, where are you?" I asked.

"Some police station in Idaho." I heard the squeal of hinges. I had been arrested for disturbing the peace and I knew that was the sound of a jail cell opening. Then the line just died.

"Melody Fae? Are you there?" I knew it was hopeless. I sighed.

"We'll find them." Jasper sounded like he was more trying to convince himself rather than me.

"I know." I got back in the car. "If Mels has to leave me for a guy, I'm glad that it's you." I said pulling into the nearest gas station.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Jasper, I saw you looking at rings online a week ago." I smirked and filled my spare thing of gas.

"I knew I couldn't keep that secret forever." I put the nozzle into the place where you fill the car.

"Just don't until she's at least eighteen." I begged.

"I'll make it her eighteenth birthday gift." I smiled. I tucked hair out of my face.

"Most guys wouldn't ask and risk being killed by me." Jasper laughed. I shoved my money in the stupid gas thing.

"I do value my life."

"My adopted daughter wouldn't want you to die. She loves you. As Melphie loves the Major."

"I would die for her."

"Yeah, this is where things get complicated. She would forget who she is if you died. She is that kind of person. She would come up with a name like Melanie Thropp and sing at clubs. She would give up her dreams, plans, and even me so she wouldn't have to suffer." I explained getting in the car.

"The girl is wise beyond her years." Jasper agreed. "I'm sure she would do anything for you."

"Please, she's the best thing that ever happened to me." I drove back to the freeway. "I feel stronger, smarter, and like a better person with her around. She even got me on Disney movies."

"You too? My favorite is Brave. Merida reminds me of Melody Fabala." Jasper cracked a smile.

"I actually prefer Mulan." I said showing some drivers my middle finger. "I feel like I can relate a bit."

"I like that one myself."

"Whoa, are we bonding over the fact that you and my ward are dating?" I pondered.

"Beats having to work too hard to please the in-laws. Or just you." I rolled my eyes.

"If you hurt her, I will sic Seth and myself on you. Jacob might want to join in because Mels means so much to Renesmee." I warned. "Puch buggy blue!" I smacked him. It turned into a full out fist fight.

"That actually lightened the mood a bit."

Bella POV

Mels and I were bored as hell. I was in the back seat because the sun was coming from my window. The windows were tinted in the back.

"I would even have a romp in the sack with you just for entertainment." Melody whined. If we were in a totally different situation, I would have cracked up. We were still handcuffed. She unfortunately drank caffinated soda on accident. I had eaten and choked up like ten fries. Mels found it funny and interesting. Mels and I had annoyed the shit out of Clara by singing every song we knew. We tried jokes.

"Did I ever tell you that Edward used to watch me while I slept?" I asked desperately trying to find something to distract both of us.

"I'm sorry, but if I saw any dude watching me while I sleep, I would probably grab the fucking shotgun. It's creepy to have an uninvited person watching me sleep." I laughed.

"I'm sick of this. I mean, I really really have to pee!" Melody moaned.

"I officially hate Clara." I said grabbing the bottle for times when Melody had to go really bad.

"Join the club." Mels grumbled.

**A/N: Tip, never use spell check with cuss words. Do you people like the dirty jokes? Fav lines and parts please. Ones for this and last chapter Bugsfunny. Remember to review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you IRunWithThe Wolves2013. I love that line too.**

Melody POV

"I don't get it. What the hell is in North Dakota?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know why we're going there, I was only eavesdropping on Clara's phone conversation." Bella said braiding my hair despite her handcuffs. We were both allowed to have handcuffs in our front. My hair had been braided like fifty times. Bella unbraided my hair again. She took a few locks of hair from each side and braided them. Then she pulled them to the back and secured them with the rubber band.

"Thanks." I said seeing my hair in its style. "Maybe we're going to get on a damn plane with a reliable bathroom. I need to shower."

"Yeah. No offense, but it's gross how you have to go in the bottle when Clara is too lazy to do anything more than go through a drive-through." Bella said. Both of us had taken to breathing through our mouths. It was worse for Bella, but we both pulled through.

"How do people not call the cops on her?" I asked. "She's seven! Nine years away from the age where she can drive. Legally that is." I flashed a wicked smile.

"When did you learn?" Bella asked.

"I was ten. I might have started learning earlier, but Mama died in a car crash." Bella nodded in understanding.

"So when was the first time you drove a car?" Bella asked sounding interested.

"I was eleven. I was bored with being restrained. I had my share of horses that day so I found an abandoned car with the keys in the ignition. I had no trouble getting in because it was a convertible with the top down." I grinned. "I was nearly arrested, but I was too quick for the fuzz. Cops." I explained to Bella when she looked confused.

"Leah's right. You are too clever for your own good." Bella said smiling. "Charlie would be furious at you. You break laws a lot, yet the first time you were arrested is when you flash your ass at a cop."

"I have done pretty well, haven't I?" The car pulled up at the side of some road.

"Both of you, out." Clara snapped. "I'm fucking sick of you two. The human has to go in a bottle, eat, and won't shut up when she's awake."

"You aren't doing your job right." Bella lashed back. "You won't let her out so she can shit and piss, she needs to eat or she dies, and you get her sodas with caffeine." I created a bubble around Clara. Just in time too.

Clara launched herself at Bella. But she couldn't get out of the bubble I created. She began to throw a tantrum. It was hilarious.

"Do you want to run now?" I asked. Bella nodded. I got on her back and she took off running. Then, I felt the pain. I took it in silence. I whimpered once and Bella stopped. I fell to the ground in a fetal position. Then, the pain went away. I got up shakily. I drew ragged breaths.

"Mels, we need to go now. Our shields have to work together keep them away and I'll protect the both of us." I nodded and created my dome. Bella's was clearly much smaller, but it kept the pain away. I caught the scent of chloroform.

"Bells, do I smell like chloroform to you?" I asked before passing out.

Bella POV

I stopped and laid her down on the ground. The Volturi surrounded us but kept a ten foot radius. I realized that Melody was keeping her sheild up. I kept mine around both of us. Jane and Alec both kept trying to attack us. Clara looked furious.

"Damn girl, you are seriously powerful." I muttered to Melody as I looked for the offending rag or stain. Ah, there it was on the jacket I found in the trunk. It was a black hoodie. There was a wet stain on the back. I peeled it off of my daughter's best girlfriend. I tossed the jacket to the side of the road.

"Hello dearest Bella." I looked up at Aro with the words fuck off in my eyes.

"What do you want?" I snarled getting into a fighting crouch.

"You were brought here by young Clara to become part of my guard." I straitened.

"So, let me get this straight, you think that we actually want to be separated from our family? And brought here against our will?" I was yelling. Luckily we were next to an abandoned freeway.

"Bella, let down your sheild. Tell young Melody to do the same."

"I won't, but Mels passed out from the chloroform. And here come Jasper and Leah about ten miles away." I smirked but then realized that Melody accidentally let down her sheild. She sighed with happiness. Without a doubt, she was dreaming about Jasper. "God, can't you catch a break. Like, ever?" I muttered as I got ready to defend Melody. I was attacked from behind and my head was ripped off.

Jasper POV

We found a car with Melody and Bella's scent all over it. It smelled disgusting though. Leah picked up a coke bottle with her thumb and forefinger. It held a few shits and some piss. Leah almost puked all over the car. A few stray hairs were on the back seat. They were dark red.

"Melody and Bella were here recently. Less than an hour ago." Leah determined.

"The scent basically stops here." I said walking to a clearing a few miles away. There was jacket by the road. I smelled Melody and I sped over to it. I picked it up. Melody had definitely worn it recently. I saw a wet spot on the back. "Chloroform." Leah looked up.

"I _know_ they didn't use chloroform on my daughter." Leah said crouching over the jacket. "I swear, I will hunt every inch of this earth to find my daughter. I will find her." Leah was blinking back tears.

"We'll search together." I said picking up the jacket. "We won't stop until she's back and safe with us. But Bella will protect her until we find them." Leah stood up. She literally had the face of death.

"Didn't we hear and see a helicopter?" Leah said placing a hand over heart."They must have taken them in the helicopter. Mels is easy to carry if she's unconscious." I nodded in agreement.

"We should get a hotline for people to call. That way humans can help us." Leah went to the car.

"What are you waiting for?" I smiled and got in and kept holding the jacket. Leah handed me her phone. "You get to update the others. Call any friends. Just help me get my baby back." I started dialing.

Renesmee POV

I couldn't believe that my mother and best friend were kidnapped and I was just told to go to the reservation to hang with the wolves. Even Jake was too busy to let me vent. Alice, Rose, Maggie and Emmett were back. Leah and Jasper were still searching.

"Hey Renesmee." Sue said hugging me.

"Hey." I sat down in the kitchen.

"Everybody telling you to get out of the way but be safe?" I smiled.

"Yep." I sighed. "I just wish that I was doing something. Even an old lady in North Dakota is more helpful than I am."

"It's hard. Lee told me that she isn't coming home without her Melody Fae safe in her arms and in one living piece." Sue sighed. "My only grandchild. I understand completely. Your mother will take care of Melody. I can feel it in my gut." I giggled.

Melody POV

I woke up tied to a bed. Don't get me wrong, I was tired. But there was a strap going over down south and my boobs. Straps went across my knees, ankles, stomach and collar bone. There was a blanket over me and I could feel that I was wearing different clothes than the ones I was hearing earlier.

"Ah, the child is awake." Aro said walking in. I struggled. "No matter how hard you try, you won't get out. We do need to have you inspected though. We can't have an unhealthy girl being trained, can we?"

"I'm healthy. Carlisle told me so." I begged.

"But something could have changed." I was scared.

"Bella! Help me!" I screamed.

"She can hear you, but she can't get to you. It will be over in less than an hour. Don't worry little one." He stroked his fingers on my cheekbone and jawline. "What, you tease a man who is one hundred and seventy two and don't trust me?"

"Jasper was always there for me." I snarled. "It's too bad your gift doesn't work as well with people who have DID."

"I will choose the person to examine you." Suddenly, a knock came on the door. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Carlisle is here with his mate and they request and audience with you." I had hope again. I smiled triumphantly.

"Have Felix take the child and Bella to the helicopter. They will wait for me."

"Yes Aro." She closed the door.

"Melody, you know it won't matter if you scream for help. The walls are sound-proof." Aro must have thought I was stupid or something.

"Not to a vampire, they're not." I said louder than needed. "HELP SOMEBODY!" I was silenced by Aro covering my mouth with his hand.

"Shut up girl." Something popped inside of me. I hadn't seen her in a long time. I wanted her to be there and protect the both of us.

Melphaba POV

I was pissed off. Some dude who looked like he was going to rape us, had us tied us down. I pushed the straps off.

"You don't know whom you are dealing with now. Allow me to introduce myself; my name's Melphaba. I just want to get out. Move and I crush you to dust." I got out of the room. I was lost. I realized two things. I was naked except for a light gown that went to a few inches below my ass. I also realized that I didn't know my way around the place. I heard people shouting. I heard familiar voices. Then, I was grabbed by my waist. I immediately knew that it wasn't Jasper or Bella who held me so roughly.

"Fuck. My. Life." I grumbled.

**A/N: This is more of a filler chapter than anything else. I know what's going to happen. I just don't know how exactly to get there. Remember to review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Now, I changed the rating. To be polite, I will warn you when lemons are coming. I still need a beta reader. Remember to review!**

Melphaba POV

I was slapped across my face so hard that I was sure that it would leave a bruise. I screamed and kicked. I tried messing with gravity, but whoever was holding me was too strong.

"Let go!" I felt a needle in my arm. Those always took longer for me because I wasn't entirely human. I was furious. The person was shoved against the wall. I turned around. "Caius, I warned you. Don't make me do it again." With that, I ran through the hallways. I heard the sound of Carlisle's voice and followed it. I passed my old room in the process. "Jackpot." I went in and found some underwear, a T-shirt, and some cargo pants. I grabbed a pair of combat boots and a pair of socks. I got dressed. When I was done, I saw something that would change everything. A sword case. I opened it.

Black Beauty. That's what the sword was called. The only thing special about it was that it could slice up a vampire. I gripped Black Beauty's leather bound handle. I tiptoed around looking for Bella.

"Well, I see you've found the Black Beauty." I turned, sword raised.

"Hello Alec." I was on my guard. I was ready to use my sword or my power.

"I know how you can get out of here. But you'll have to trust me."

"Why should I believe you?" I asked not lowering my sword.

"I can help you get out of here. Follow me." I ran after him as he led me to Bella.

"Bella! Carlisle and Esme are here. You need to get to them. I will only slow you down. Go." I told her.

"Mels, what will happen to you?" Bella asked.

"I have a friend who can take her to a time and place where she can make sure that she will be rescued."Alec explained.

"Since she has a sword and her power, I will trust you guys." Bella ran off. Alec led me to a closet.

"Nina, you know where to take her." Alec said. "Wait, she'll need this. Don't give anyone a last name or real name. The amulet was your biological mother's." Nina had blonde hair and red eyes. Alec handed me a canvas bag. Nina gripped me. I closed my eyes and found myself in a wood by a river. It was large and deep.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Minnesota in 1940." Nina said. "Don't use your power and you need to put on the disguise that Alec gave you." With that she was gone. I looked in the bag. There was a dark blue dress that went down to my ankles. Brown hair dye, and undergarments that fit with the 1940s. Then there was the jewelry box. It held a long silver chain with a complicated silver pendant with diamonds. I put it down and quickly dyed my hair brown. There was more hair dye in the canvas bag. I changed my clothes. The dress was short–sleeved. I put on the pendant. I had no shoes so I wore my boots. I looked at my reflection in the water. I was tackled from behind by somebody and I fell in the water. I screamed because my dress and boots were heavy. Then, I felt the river moving too fast.

Melody POV

"Oh no." I tried to swim in the opposite direction of the current. It was no use. "I can't believe I'm going to die from falling down a waterfall." I muttered. I was dragged under and lost consciousness.

Jasper POV (1940)

I saw a human girl with dark brown hair and midnight blue dress bending over the water. My instinct kicked in.

"Jasper, no!" Peter called out. It was too late. I had accidentally knocked the girl in the water. She surfaced and screamed. Her clothes were dragging her down. The water was moving too fast for her to get out because it led to a waterfall. I kicked off my boots and dove in.

"Oh no." The girl must have realized that the water led to a waterfall. She did her best to swim against the current. "I can't believe I'm going to die from falling down a waterfall." She muttered. The water dragged her under.

"No, you are not dying on me." I growled as I dragged her back up by her arm. I tossed her over my shoulder. I brought her to the banks and laid her down on her back. There was water in her mouth. I sat her up and squeezed her stomach. Her eyes popped open and she threw up some water. I moved out of the way. She crawled to the edge of the water and coughed. She spit up more water and finally sat back on her heels taking ragged breaths. I tapped her shoulder. She stood and turned.

"Thank you for saving my life." Her hazel eyes looked deep in my red eyes. She wasn't afraid. I was confused. "But you people really shouldn't knock innocent minors in the water. There's a world full of murderers, rapists, pedophiles and kidnappers and you people have the nerve to try to drain an innocent girl's blood?" She crossed her arms over her chest and started tapping her foot. She was dripping wet and her dress went down her ankles. It clung to her body. She was seriously pretty. She wore strange black boots. Her necklace went down to just past her rib cage. The pendant held seventeen tiny diamonds. It was complicated.

"How do you know what we are?" I demanded walking closer to her. I was about one foot from her and she was only five foot six.

"Let's just say that I'm mostly human. I'll leave it at that." She pulled some of her wet hair out of her eyes. Her lips called out to me. They were a dark red. She didn't need lipstick to be perfect. Her breasts would in my palms. "Oh go ahead Jasper. But keep in mind that I am a virgin and I intend to stay that way until marriage." I grabbed her and forced my lips on hers. Her lips were soft and wet. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth. Our tongues joined. Her arms moved to around my neck. I heard Charlotte clear her throat. I broke away.

"How do you know my name?" I asked running a hand down her side.

"Spoiler alert." She whispered. "I can't tell you. But I love you. That's all that should matter." I caressed her cheek.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"It's" She shot Peter a look that made him shut up.

"My name is River." Then a female vampire with red eyes and blonde hair appeared. "Jasper, take this." She took off her necklace and pressed it into my hand. "Remember me." She walked over to the female and they walked into the woods together. I vowed to love and remember her always.

Melody POV

I washed the dye out of my hair. I changed into my regular clothes. Then Nina took me back to my time. I was sad, but glad that I gave Jasper something so that he could figure out that it was me at the river, that I was River.

"Hello my dearest Melody." Aro pinned my wrists behind my back. "Did you think that I'd let you stay away? I will have you as my pet. But there is something I should show you." He held up a picture of Jasper and Leah kissing. I gasped. Then, I died.

Jasper POV

For some reason, Leah had convinced me that we should go to a café. For some reason, I agreed. It was a cloudy day which was lucky. Leah and were talking about where Melody and Bella could possibly be. Then, for the strangest reason ever, we both leaned forward and kissed. My eyes were closed and I was reminded of Melody then River. River reminded me of Meldoy. I fought the urge to keep kissing and pulled away.

"What just happened?" Leah asked. She looked horrified.

"I think we were hypnotized by Athenodora. Her gift is to hypnotize others." I stood up and slapped some money on the table.

"Why were you so able to pull away and I wasn't?" Leah asked getting into the car. "I mean, Melody is my adopted daughter. I never want to hurt her."

"I thought of Melody and then I was able to pull away." I explained. "Then, I thought of a girl I used to know. Her name was River. I saved her from dying in a waterfall in the year 1940."

"What did River look like?" Leah asked. Sexy as hell in the dark blue dress that clung to her so perfectly and made me want to fuck the hell out of her…

"She had dark hair, hazel eyes, ruby lips." Luckily Edward wasn't with us. He would have seen my fantasies. I never thought about River when Edward was near. River was someone I didn't talk about. Don't get me wrong, Melody was great, but she seemed to miss the amazing confidence and the 'I Know Shit' vibe that only River and Peter had. Nobody knew it, but I always had the pendant with me. I built a little place in each of my shoes for it to go without anybody knowing.

"Tell me more about River."

"River is probably dead right now. She seemed only about sixteen or seventeen." I sighed wishing that I had claimed and changed River right there and then. "She was led away from me by a vampire with red eyes. I never saw River again after I first met her. God, how I wish that I had fucked and changed her right there and then."

"Okay, um a little too much information." Leah muttered. "So, where should we go… Wait, I can feel if Melody Fae is really upset. Kind of that mother radar that you would know absolutely nothing about. I'll feel it when she finds out. I'll be able to find her." I rolled my eyes.

Bella POV

"Melody!" I caught her as she collapsed. She was only unconscious. Not dead. I looked up. "You did this." I growled. "Athenodora, get away before I murder you." I heard footsteps leaving the room with vampire speed. I had this maternal instinct. I scooped Melody up. "I will not leave her side until she is completely back to the way she was." Nobody questioned me.

Soon, we were on our way to Quebec. Yeah, in Canada. I held onto Melody the whole time. She didn't move the whole time. Well, she did breathe, but it was almost silent.

Over the next week, Melody just lay on a bed. I fed her whenever I could. She ate and drank very little. One morning, she sat up and got out of bed.

"Oh, Bella." She hugged me. "Tell them that I forgive them. Tell them that I love them. Tell everybody that I love them."

"Mels, what are you talking about?" I grabbed her wrists and looked in her eyes.

"Everybody knows that everybody dies. I know it even better now. I'm dying." She smiled and chuckled. "You should know that better than I know. Though everybody knows that everybody dies, vampires can't accept it. Sometimes, everybody lives. Today isn't one of those days. I'm dying. My younger self died. This is the older me. The wiser me. Choosing to die is one of the scariest things for a younger person. Now, it's like choosing to fall asleep. Goodbye." She laid down and closed her eyes.

"No, there has to be another way." I broke the window. "Run."

**A/N: I brought a little bit of Doctor Who in here. Whovian to the heart. I don't own anything. Tell me if you get the Doctor who reference when Melody goes back in time. Remember to review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Melody POV

I woke up in my small apartment in New York. I yawned and stretched. I was wearing a black running bra with gray sweat shorts. My hair was braided. I looked at the calendar. It was my twenty-ninth birthday. I had a lot of money in my bank account because I got free food at my job. I worked as a singer in a club. It had a restaurant area, a dance floor, the stage and the lounge. I was the singer. I was still a virgin, believe it or not. I didn't date.

I showered and got dressed in some sweats. I stopped by a Starbucks to get a Coffee. Men stared. I was trained to dance, sing, walk, smile, and talk in a sexy way. The only reason I was still a virgin was because the strippers were the only ones who had sex.

I walked to the club. I didn't have or need a car. Good old NYC. I opened the door.

"Hey Jackie." She was my best friend. She could make the best food and drinks.

"Hey Mel. The usual?" My usual was a veggie omelet.

"Thanks." I sat down. "Hey Chris." He owned the place. He saw me, a fifteen year old with the voice of an angel, homeless and forgotten on the streets. He took me in. My voice developed into something like Maria Carey when I wanted it to.

"Mel, tonight you have to wear black." Jason said. He was responsible for everything to do with me. He was like a bodyguard, secretary, and advisor. "Happy birthday by the way."

"Thanks, but I don't like to celebrate it." I said as Jackie placed my food in front of me. I started eating.

"Melanie Thropp," Chris and I came up with a new name for me on my twenty-first birthday. "Your birthday is very important. You are the reason this place is so popular." This was true. I went through training until my sixteenth birthday. I drew people here with my singing alone. Then more people started coming. The club was on the news a few days ago. I was interviewed.

"Fine, I'll have some cake after dinner." I groaned polishing off my food. Jackie whisked the plate away. "I'll be in my dressing room if you need me." I walked upstairs and sat down at my desk. It held all of my beauty supplies and a large mirror. I sighed and buried my face in my hands. I looked really good for a woman who was approaching thirty. I exercised nightly by dancing. I also watched what I ate. Life at the club had been good to me.

I blocked out as many memories as I could of my blonde god. He was no more than a memory. I escaped the place. Bella helped me because I was dying. I still had the ring that Leah gave me. It went on a necklace that I wore every night for luck. I had tried to move on from my other life. Melody Rivers was no more. I had kept my name until I was twenty-one, hoping that one of them would find me. I sold my old apartment. Most of the stuff that belonged to me, I kept in a locked closet. My hair was a darker red. It was only slightly wavy. I decided to forget Melody Rivers and step into Melanie Thropp.

I felt forgotten by my other family. Nobody cared to look for me, so I didn't want to be found. They had six years to try to find me before I gave up hope. Eight more years for them to try to find me when I didn't want to be found. I changed. I was independent and shoved anybody back if they pushed me. I wasn't exactly a safe person to be around if you pissed me off. I was startled by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called out. Chris came in. "I'm sorry for spacing out. I'll get ready now." I said apologetically.

"No need. We found this outside with your name on it. Well, your previous name." I nodded and Chris placed the box in front of me. It was wrapped with dark blue paper and my old name written in silver. I unwrapped it. There was the size of a ring box. I opened it and sighed with relief. It was a necklace a that said love in cursive. I pulled it out and flipped it over and nearly had a heart attack.

_From Jasper with all of my heart. _

"Melanie, what's wrong?" Chris asked as I went pale.

"He… He found me." I whispered. "It took him fourteen years. I bet he thinks that I will just fall back in his arms. That's not happening. Chris, tell security to watch out for a tall six foot three guy with pale skin and gold eyes. His name is Jasper."

"Will do Mel." Chris walked out. I put everything that wasn't in the room before Chris came in, in the box. Except for the necklace. I threw the box out of the window. I flung the necklace into some dumpsters. I shut and locked my window.

"Kay Mel, this is all just you getting paranoid."I said pacing. "I think I'll just have a nice scented bubble bath. Yeah, I think I'll have a nap after then I'll get ready for the lunch crowd." I was talking to myself. I started the bath and selected a black cami with a short black leather skirt. The skirt went just past my ass and stopped. I chose fishnet gloves and stockings. Closed my curtains and stripped out of my clothes. I put on my bathrobe when someone knocked on the door.

"Miss Thropp," Lizzie the newest security guard called, "You have a visitor." I froze and opened the door an inch.

"Tell him to go away and that I hate him." The club was always practically empty at this hour. It could only be him.

"Miss Thropp, this is a Mrs. Cullen here to see you." I thought for a moment. "Please describe her."

"She's pale with red curls." That was all I needed to know.

"Let her in." I stepped back. "Maggie." Said person came in and I shut and locked the door. "What are you doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I look the most like you. We were so worried." Maggie hugged me.

"Fourteen years. You guys couldn't find me for fourteen years. I spent six of them waiting for you guys to come find me. Then on my twenty-first birthday, I changed my name because I grew tired of waiting for something that was obviously not going to come." I pushed her off. "I don't want or need you guys anymore. I'm fine on my own." I sat down on my couch. "I sing every day and I live alone. I'm apart of a big happy family. I don't need Melody Rivers. I'm Melanie Thropp. I can do whatever I want. And that's what took you so long." I was getting ready for security to escort Maggie out. And reject every Cullen, Swan, Hale, or Whitlock that came to the door.

"Mels." Maggie started.

"Melanie." I corrected.

"Fine, Melanie." Maggie sounded kind of pissed. "My whole family has been searching for you. At least talk to them."

"No." I looked her dead in the eye. "Maggie, I'm sorry, but I moved on and killed Melody. I changed my name to Melanie Thropp for a reason. I didn't want to be found. I have a great life here. I want to die human. Tell Rose she was right and always will be. Security! Please escort this lovely lady outside and don't let anybody in with the last name Hale, Cullen, or Whitlock."

"As you wish Miss Thropp." I sighed and took my bath. I got a comb through my hair, tearing out like fifty hairs in the process. I straightened my hair then messed it up a little. I put on my outfit and picked out some peep-toe wedges. I put on some heavy black eyeliner with black eyeshadow.

"Not bad for a woman who's almost thirty." I said to the mirror. I went backstage. The stage had a catwalk for me to dance on. I was handed a microphone. It was evening. I was ready. The music started. It was You Don't Know Me by Liz Gilles. The people started cheering as I walked out. I danced in a sexy way the whole time. I ate dinner until I was interrupted.

"Would you like to dance?" It was Jasper. By rules, I couldn't turn down any man unless it was about sex. But this was personal.

"I don't believe we have anything to say to one another." I turned away and ordered a vodka.

"That seems a bit strong for a girl like you." He sat down next to me and cupped my ass with his hand.

"Excuse me, but I am a twenty-nine year old woman." I said sipping my drink. "You're what? Twenty-one?"

"Nineteen." He smirked. "But I see you're still nice and fuckable."

"Children shouldn't use such vulgar language." I finished my drink.

"I missed you."

"I don't know you. Go talk to one of the strippers." I stood up to go to the restroom. He pushed me against the wall.

"You are still a virgin. I want one round with you. Come on." I pushed him away. I raised my hand for a mic. I caught it and whispered something in one of the bartenders' ears. The music started and I got on top of the bar. And started singing.

"You're so hot; teasing me. So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a kid like you. It's something I couldn't do. There's that look in your eyes; I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild, oh but boy you're only a child. Well, I could dance with you honey, if you think it's funny. Does your mother know that you're out? And I could chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe. Does your mother know that you're out? Take it easy, take it easy. Better slow down boy; that's no way to go. Does your mother know? Take it easy, take it easy. Try to cool it boy, play it nice and slow. Does your mother know? I can see what you want, but you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun. So maybe I'm not the one. Now, you're so cute. I like your style and I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile. But boy you're only a child. Well, I could dance with you honey if you think it's funny. Does your mother know that you're out? And I could chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe. Does your mother know that you're out? Take it easy, take it easy. Better slow down boy. That's no way to go. Does your mother know? Take it easy, take it easy. Try to cool it boy, play it nice and slow. Does your mother know? Well, I could dance with you honey if you think it's funny. Does your mother know that you're out? And I could chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe. Does your mother know that you're out? Well, I could dance with you honey, if you think it's funny, does your mother know that you're out? And I could chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe. Does your mother know, does your mother know that you're out !" I finished with the spotlight on me and I was standing in front of him. I was still shorter than he was. But I was epic.

"So, I'll take that as a yes on the dancing together."

"I'm twenty-nine."

"You won't be for much longer if you wake up."

"Huh?"

**A/N: Yay! Cliffie! Review or I won't update. Oh yeah, I don't own anything except for Melody. I wrote this before I wrote last chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Ha ha ha. I played a trick on you people. You thought that If I Die Young Was the ending. I love scaring my readers like that.**

Jasper POV

The whole family broke into the holding place of Mels and Bella. Carlisle and I searched for Melody. I broke the door down. It was like Alice's vision. Bella was shaking my Melody Fabala. She was screaming. Carlisle got to work right away. Melody was dying. I gave her mouth to mouth in hopes of encouraging her to breath again. We got her to the nearest hospital in America. Leah was there. She almost went all wolfie on my ass. She wanted to save her daughter.

"Melody Fabala, wake up. Please wake up." I begged. I was holding the hand that didn't have the wrist that was hooked up to an IV. Melody's eyes fluttered open. She looked at me and around the room, seeing all of her family.

"Does anybody have a mint? My breath tastes nasty." She was a little hoarse, but she could speak.

"Thank goodness." Leah said from the corner. She looked up from her cell phone. "Here." She tossed her daughter a tin of breath mints.

"Thanks." Melody popped one in her mouth. "So when do I get to go home?"

"Well, it looks like you have to stay here for about three to five days." Carlisle said from the corner.

"Oh joy." Melody grumbled. "Have you considered the fact that I heal faster than normal people?"

"We'll see how you do." I kissed the top of my Melody Fabala's head.

"I think can get myself to heal. After all, I almost succeeded in killing myself from the inside out." I brushed a tear away from her eyes.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"If you can't follow that, you won't be able to follow what I need to tell Jasper. Privacy please. That means you Edward. Oh yeah, Jacob, why don't you go and flirt with my best friend in the cafeteria. Food and your imprint. The best thing ever." I tried to not laugh but failed horribly. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that slow." He said.

"Okay, I'll give you a crash course. Bella and I were kidnapped, then in hopes of slowing us down, we flashed our asses to a cop who thought Clara looked a bit young to be driving. We were arrested and we gave the names Melanie Clearwater and Isabelle Mason. I was Melanie obviously. Then Clara broke us out of jail and destroyed my phone. We were back in the car and Clara didn't do her job right. First off, I had to pee in an empty soda bottle. Then, I didn't get enough sleep because she kept getting me caffinated sodas. Clara then made us get out of the car and I made a bubble around her. Didn't know I could do that…. Anyway, she threw a tantrum and it was fucking hilarious. She was still in the bubble. Then Bells and I made a break for it, but somehow those assholes sprayed my back with chloroform. I passed out. You don't really need to know the next chunk, but after that, I saw this picture. Why don't Leah and Jasper tell us all about that?" She smirked. She talked really quickly.

"That wasn't our fault." I defended. "Athenodora made us. We didn't want to."

"Maggie?" Of course.

"They're telling you the truth." Melody nodded once.

"Which one of you broke it apart?" She was going to drive me crazy. At least I'd be a crazy and happy person.

"I did." I said as I brushed some hair out of her face. Melody once again looked at Maggie who nodded. Melody held her arms out for a hug. I gave it to her.

"Please distract me from ripping the fucking needle out of my arm." I chuckled.

"Language. Leah really rubbed off on you." Rosalie said from Emmett's arms.

"No, that was being the tough weird girl who made the school bully who was a boy, wet his pants." Melody said casually.

"Seriously?" Emmett started snickering.

"I was nine." Melody grinned like the Cheshire cat. "He stole my lunch box. I had a brownie in there. I marched up to him and gave him a dirty look. I opened my hand for it and he wouldn't give it back. I kneed him in his soft spot. Then, I flipped him. You should have seen me. I was only four foot two and he was five foot five. Then he finally gave it back. I took to approaching him whenever I wanted to. he actually peed his pants when I cocked my head to one side." Melody was laughing really hard.

She was safe. That's all that mattered.

Leah POV

Two days. That's how long it took for Melody Fae to get better. She was ready to go home. Of course, she wasn't completely better, but she was well enough to go on an airplane. She tired easily, but I was able to carry or support her.

"Leah, I'm fine." Melody said lying through her teeth. "I'm a big girl. I was even arrested."

"Nice try, but I don't need Maggie to tell me when you're lying." I said tightening my grip around her waist. I pulled her arm further over my shoulder. Most of her weight was on me. She was walking fine, but the girl needed some food. "We still have an hour. I'm taking her to get some food." Jasper nodded.

"I'm not hungry." I raised an eyebrow as Melody's stomach growled. "Okay, but I don't like being treated like I'm weak." I practically carried her to a pizza place. I assisted her into a booth. I sat across from her. I ordered for both of us. A ginger ale was placed in front of Melody. Caffeine free of course.

"Eat." I placed three slices of meat pizza on Melody's plate.

"Fine, you win." Melody started eating and drinking. She ate five slices of pizza and drank two glasses of soda.

"Well, that should keep you up a little bit." She somehow nearly killed her herself. She was stubborn. That was all I'd give her. She wasn't a pain like some girls I knew. Melody Fae was really fun to be around and she was the one who introduced me to Disney movies. She didn't even touch the DVD for sleeping beauty. I saw it and wished I hadn't. Same for snow white, Peter pan, Aladdin, and Alice in Wonderland. I actually enjoyed the Tim Burton version.

I didn't need to assist Mels over to the terminal. She sat in between me and Jasper. She took her jacket off.

"I'm hot." She said scooting closer to Jasper.

"Why don't you take off all your clothes then?" some college dude said.

"I've got this one." I muttered under my breath. I got up and stood in front of the guy who dared say that about my daughter. "What the hell did you just say to my daughter?" I asked in a normal voice. I crossed my arms.

"She's your daughter?" He asked looking me up and down. "Sure doesn't look it. Was she adopted?"

"None of your business." I snapped. "You see the blonde guy next to her? That's her boyfriend. Your mouth is talking, you might want to get that looked at." I flashed my middle finger to him and sat back down with a murderous look on my face. He looked scared. I smirked. Melody was asleep against Jasper. My expression softened when I looked at her.

"The only person to touch the heart of Leah Clearwater and it's a girl who can't seem to stay out of trouble." Jasper said quietly. I looked up and smiled.

"She is special." I almost whispered. Melody would always be in my heart. "Take good care of her when I die, okay?" I murmured.

"You can avoid death. You just have to keep phasing." He clearly wanted Melody to be happy.

"I know, but everybody knows that everybody dies. I don't want her to be devastated one day because someone killed me." My face was like stone.

"Melody couldn't live with herself if she let you die. She'd kill herself. Please reconsider your decision. You only want what's best for your daughter." That was basically hitting below the belt.

"I hate you." I grumbled as we were boarding. I thought until I was back in my house. I tucked Melody in bed and wandered around. I decided that as long as Melody was alive and needed me, I would be there for her. I also thought about how I nearly lost her. I took a walk through the back yard. "What do I do Dad?" I whispered to the sky. I closed my eyes.

Melody POV

I woke up in my bed. I looked outside at the stars. I sighed. It seemed like I was expected to be ready to be changed at the last minute if necessary. The truth; I wasn't ready. I wanted to grow more. I wanted to become wiser and older. The truth was that I was just getting started and I had too much pressure. Leah was great, but I felt stressed that I was Jasper's girlfriend. The guy at the airport made me feel like a total slut. I was trying to match his perfection. I was working up to it.

Melphie was the one who got me. She was trying to do what I was trying to do too. We worked together pretty well. **Just concentrate on healing. We are the perfect team. We are both trying to be what everybody wants us to be. Let's start by pleasing each other.**

We were two different people. We would climb the mountain a little bit each day. I would follow her part of the way and I would lead her. We would be unlimited.

**A/N: What do you think? I don't own anything but Melody. Remember to review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Melody POV

I hated the fact that I was only popular because I was dating Jasper. I woke up on my birthday and my hair looked like it was styled in a blender then I let a family of rats live in there for five years and never ever used conditioner in my life. I groaned and grabbed a giant spray bottle of detangler and sprayed it. Then Jasper came in.

"Bad hair day?" he asked smiling.

"More like a hair disaster day." I grumbled trying to get a brush through. I grabbed my outfit for the day- a pair of dark jeggings, and a Wicked T-shirt. "Only half bottle of conditioner'll even help a little bit." Jasper kissed my cheek and left the room. I showered, giving half my time to taming my hair. I was dressed with wet hair when I went down for breakfast.

"Let me try." Leah said attacking my hair with a brush. "I used to get the worst cases of tangled hair." Less than five minutes later, I was eating an apple muffin, bacon, and a banana without any tangles in my hair.

"Thanks Lee." I hugged her then put on some socks. I drank a glass of OJ. "By the way, I don't like big presents." I pulled on my combat boots and a black hoodie. I kissed Jasper on the lips as Renesmee pulled into the driveway and honked. "Bye guys!" I grabbed my backpack and went outside.

"Happy birthday!" Renesmee said as I tossed my backpack in the back seat of her red Corvette convertible. The top was down even though it was cloudy. I sat down and rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, but if you're going to babble about how great my birthday is, talk to the wolf ring." I moved the ring to the index finger of my left hand. I held it up. "In fact, the only amazing part of turning sixteen is the fact that I can now drive without being arrested." I had taught her how to hot-wire a car with only a penny and a paper clip. And how to pick a lock with Bobby pins or screwdrivers.

"I wish Jake had thought to give me one of those." Nessie sighed. "Now, it seems like copying you if he does."

"What about a copper one? Mine makes more sense if it's silver." I said moving it back to the middle finger of my right hand. In response, my best friend slammed her head against the top of the steering wheel. I laughed. Renesmee pulled into the best parking space in the whole school. Cue the drooling over her car. I pressed the button for the top to come back up. Just in time too, because it started to rain.

"Oy! Hands off my car! Keep your drool inside your mouths!" Renesmee yelled out of her window. I snickered. Nobody fucked with Nessie's car. I was pretty much the only one besides Jacob and her parents who got to drive it. Jacob barely got to work on it. Rosalie was the mechanic so she was allowed to work on it.

"Should we do the Mika rap at lunch?" I asked.

"Hell yeah; I've been waiting forever to do it." Renesmee said getting out of the car. I grabbed my backpack and got out.

"Popular, I know about popular. It's not about who you are or your fancy car; you're only ever who you were." I said under my breath.

"Popular, I know about popular and all that you have to do is be true to you. That's all you ever need to know." She replied. I smiled. Thanks to Bella and Edward, we had all of the same classes together.

"We should play truth or dare at my birthday party." I commented. "It'll be a lot of fun."

"What dares do you have?" Nessie asked sitting in our regular seats for first period.

"Eating a tablespoon of chunky peanut butter, Jell-O, Seven minutes in heaven, lick the bottom of my shoes, and refrain from physical contact with their mate for short periods of time." I said grinning.

"Shit, those are good. Oh, how about soap or shampoo?" My best friend whispered as the bell rang.

"Now, that one is good." I whispered. We discussed different dares until lunch. "Ready?" Nessie nodded. We stood up and walked to the microphones. That is, until I saw someone I knew. "Ryan!" I hit him with a flying hug. "How the hell are you?"

"Mels?" He asked pulling away just enough to look at me.

"Yep. I can't believe you're here. In Forks!" I was smiling. You see, Ryan was my best friend in Texas. I'd always suspected that he had a crush on me even if I didn't return his feelings. He liked to do cool things with me. I learned all I knew about skateboarding from Ryan.

"Mels, you've changed." He kissed me on my cheek, just barely missing my lips. I frowned and stepped back.

"I know." I saw Jasper walk away out of the corner of my eye. "I have to go." I ran out of the cafeteria after my boyfriend. "Jazz, wait!" Jasper ignored me as he got on his motorcycle. "If you love me, stop!" He totally ignored me. Jasper started the motorcycle. "I can explain!" Rain and tears mixed on my face. Jasper drove away. I started to run after him until I slipped in a puddle of mud. I fell in it. I was face down in the huge mud puddle. I got up and realized that I had a scraped elbow, hand, and both knees. There was mud all over my clothes. I wasn't wearing my jacket so my arms, shirt, face, and hair were covered in mud. I began crying even harder.

"Mels!" Renesmee ran out and saw me. She helped me up. "Are you okay?"

"No." My voice cracked.

"What the hell happened?" Nessie escorted me to the girls' bathroom.

"Jasper basically dumped me." My voice cracked more in that sentence than it ever had in a whole conversation when I was still an adolescent.

"Do you want to ditch the rest of the day?" She ran some paper towels under the water in the sink and wiped off my scrapes. I hissed in pain. Nessie tapped the sink for me to sit on. I sat on it. My best friend cleaned my scrapes. "Stay right here, okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere." I croaked out. She was back within five minutes with both of our stuff. She took out a first-aid kit and cleaned my wounds with antibiotics. I winced. Then, someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'll get that." Renesmee opened the door.

"Hey, is Melody in there?" Ryan's voice asked. "Can I talk to her?"

"Go away." Nessie slammed the door in his face. The door opened again.

"What about me?" I straightened when I heard that beautiful southern accent.

"Hold on." Nessie shut the door. "Jasper wants to talk to you."

"Why?" I sobbed. The door opened and Jasper walked inside with his honey blonde hair wet from the rain.

"Because I made a mistake and hurt the best girl in the world. She didn't deserve to get hurt both physically an emotionally and just left in a mud puddle on her sixteenth birthday." Jasper caressed my cheek and brushed away my tears with his thumb. My hazel eyes met his gold eyes. "Darlin', I am so sorry. I should have let you explain. Will you please forgive me?" He produced a red rose with a sapphire blue ribbon tied in a bow on it. I took it.

"Yes." I whispered. It was hard to tell who leaned in first. But we did know that his cold hard lips molded my warm soft lips. I pulled back because I needed to breathe.

"Mels! Are you going to throw away everything we had?" Ryan cried coming in.

"Ryan, we never had anything between us." I said, my voice a bit hoarse from crying. "You were my best friend and that's it. You've been replaced by Nessie."

"Get out of the girls' bathroom you sicko!" Renesmee yelled at him.

"I love you." Jasper whispered, his lips against my temple.

"I love you too." I hugged him, neither of us caring that I was getting mud on him.

Fifteen minutes later, I was all cleaned up. Renesmee always kept wet wipes and a change of clothes for both of us in her locker, along with bottled water, protein bars and a sewing kit. I had another Wicked T-shirt and pair of skinny jeans. There was no trace of mud on me.

"So you were going to surprise me?" I asked Jasper while I was sitting in his lap. "Aw, that's so sweet!"

"Are we still going to do the psychotic Barney Mika rap?" Renesmee asked.

"Hey hottie." Brianna, the female school bully said to Jasper. "What are you doing with a girl who isn't the most popular girl in school?"

"Fuck off Brianna." I snarled.

"You don't want to spend time with that that crazy Fugazi." I stood up.

"Before the next time you call them crazy, lazy, faggot, or that Fugazi, here's one thing that's so amazing. It ain't a bad thing to be a loser baby." I said quoting Mika. Jasper stood up. "If I'm suck a fake, why am I popular? Is it because I ride in a red Corvette convertible to school with my best friend Renesmee? Is it because I have a boyfriend? Let me answer this properly. Yes. You think that I actually care about being popular, but I don't." I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down. I waved him off. "Popular isn't about who you're dating, or your fancy car. The truth is, you'll only always be who you were. Popular should be about those who strive to be different and unique. If being popular isn't about that, then I refuse to keep doing the things that make me popular. Maybe I should start walking to school. Maybe I should wear dorkier clothes. I want to know that I'm popular for who I am rather than what I have." With that, I picked up my stuff and left the lunchroom. Actually I stormed out.

"Mels, are you okay?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, she just makes me so mad!" I vented. Jasper wrapped his arms around me.

"She seemed to think that I was up for grabs, didn't she." Jasper said smiling.

"You are taken by me." I warned.

"I would know that best. I'm with the love of my life." I closed my eyes and leaned against Jasper's chest. Then the bell rang.

"Ugh, see you after school." He gave me a quick peck on the lips and left.

"You know, this is kind of weird." Nessie said out of the blue.

"How so?" I asked as we walked to class together. Nessie grabbed my wrist and pulled me into our seats. She cupped her hands around my ear and whispered.

"My uncle and my best friend are boyfriend and girlfriend." She whispered, too quiet for anybody else to hear.

"It's normal if you don't think about it." I replied in a normal volume.

"What's normal if you don't think about it?" Rayan asked sitting down on my other side.

"The fact that I can scare guys without even saying anything." I said casually.

"You can still do that?" Ryan asked.

"Yep." I said popping the p.

"Seriously? I bet you ten bucks that you can't." Ryan said placing a hand on my knee. I tried to shake him off.

"Watch me." We still had three minutes before class started. I stood up and marched over to Mason; the male school bully. I stood in front of him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you want?" Mason asked. I just looked at him. He began to grow kind if uncomfortable. "I'm sorry okay? I won't insult anyone ever again!" Finally, he made a beeline out of the room for the nearest bathroom. I grinned and sat back down.

"Pay up." Ryan slapped the money in my hand.

"I'm guessing you were finally adopted." Ryan said making small talk.

"Yeah, by Leah Clearwater." I said doodling in my notebook.

"Do you want to have dinner with me?" Ryan asked.

"Sorry, I'm having my birthday party with my family. I might even get a car. It better not be that Lexus that Jasper saw me looking at." I actually looked at my drawings. There was one of the car and one of Nessie. Then there was the doodle of Leah in wolf form.

"What are all of those about?" Ryan asked.

"It's nothing." I was extremely aware of Ryan placing his hand on my thigh. "Could you not?" He moved his hand to my no-no area between my legs. Or tried to. I slapped his hand away.

"Can we switch seats?" I whispered to Renesmee. She nodded. I swore that I could hear Ryan say something like:

"Meldoy Rivers, one day you will be mine." I shivered.

"Ryan, I'm going to be entirely honest with you. I'm not single. I don't plan on being single anytime soon. Please just respect that I'm in a relationship with someone else." Ryan shut up after that. I did catch him eyeing me. So much for respecting my relationship.


	25. Chapter 25

Melody POV

When I got home, I didn't bother to change my clothes because I didn't really care. My birthday was never a huge concern to me. I was dragged by Leah and Renesmee to my home away from home; the Cullen house. I walked in and Emmett immediately challenged me to Mario Cart on the Wii. I'm proud to say that Leah threatened me with duct tape over my mouth more than once because of my extremely loud sailor mouth.

"Hey! Last time I'm going to warn you; silence is golden, duct tape is silver!" Leah called out. I just grinned and kept going. I beat him by yanking the Wii remote out of his hand with my power.

"Oh yeah; victory for humans everywhere!" I shouted in his face. In response, Emmett threw me over his shoulder by my ankles.

"This is for cheating." Emmett grinned. I curled up and grabbed his other shoulder. I wiggled my ankles out of his grasp and jumped down.

"You seriously need to learn how to restrain me better." I smirked.

"Have you ever had alcohol?" Emmett asked as I sat down.

"Yep."

"What kind?"

"Beer."

"Ever been drunk?"

"Like Leah would let me have that much." I said with a scoff.

"Want some tequila?" My eyes widened.

"No. Fucking. Way." I said slowly and clearly. Jasper sat down next to me and placed an arm over my shoulders.

"Don't even think about it." Jasper warned as he pulled me closer.

"Jazz, Ryan is starting to creep me out." I said leaning my head against his chest.

"What did he do?" Jasper's grip on me tightened. He was getting territorial.

"Well, he kept placing his hand on my leg. The second time, he tried to move it to my no-no area." Jasper growled a bit. "You are seriously going to hate this, but my _lower _no-no area. I slapped his hand away then switched seats with Renesmee." Jasper kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer.

"Did you hurt him?"

"I hope so. I also hope I never have to talk to him again." I was having very violent thoughts about Ryan. "I trusted him. I guess I can't now."

"You are not to be alone with him." Jasper decided.

"You don't have to tell me twice." I said kissing his cheek. Jasper pulled me into his lap. "I was going to avoid Ryan anyway."

"It's a good thing you have your power. I trust Ryan about as far as a relationship between you and him will ever get." Jasper told me as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Okay, who do I need to kill?" Leah said strolling in.

"But I already called dibs." I called out.

"Well, at least you guys stopped with the gaming, because I was going to put duct tape over your mouth if you didn't stop it with the sailor mouth." Leah pushed me away from Jasper and sat down in between us.

"I might start it again if I don't get to cuddle with and kiss my boyfriend." I warned. "On my sixteenth birthday."

"Hey darlin', do you want to see your present?" Jasper asked.

"Fine, I'll just get it over." I grumbled. Jasper took my hand and led me to the garage. Then he covered my eyes and lifted me down the stairs by my waist. He took his hand away. "Oh my god." In front of me was a dark blue mini cooper convertible.

"Do you like it?" Jasper asked.

"I do, but you didn't have to get me a car." I said looking at my new car.

"I figured that I'd best get you a car so you don't have to buy one."

"You didn't have to." I turned and leaned my head on Jasper's shoulder. He pressed the key into my hand.

"I should also show you something. It also goes with a story." I had a feeling that the story took place in the year 1940.

"Why don't we sit in the car while you tell me?" I wanted to sit in the car just because it gave the illusion of privacy.

"Sure." Jasper opened the door of the backseat for me. He helped me inside, then got in and shut the door. "So, I should probably tell you something before you find out and get the wrong idea." He took my hand and looked into my eyes.

"You can tell me anything." I whispered.

Jasper POV

"In the year 1940, I was with Peter and Charlotte traveling. We were in Minnesota. I knocked a brunette girl in the river that she was bending over. She nearly drowned, but I saved her life." I checked to see if Melody was getting jealous or anything like that. She wasn't. "I found out that her name was River. I kind of fell for her. Mels, I promise that she won't come between us. She's most likely dead." I started begging.

"Jazz, I'm not jealous. River isn't dead." She said smiling. Melody placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What? That was around seventy years ago. She seemed to have a death wish." I said flabbergasted.

"I'm River." My mouth fell open.

"What? You can't be. I met her seventy years ago!"

"I met a vampire who could jump through time." Melody said casually. "Do you still have the pendant?"

"Of course I do." I pulled it out of my pocket.

"And that's why I love you." She kissed me on my lips.

"Let's put this back where it belongs." I whispered into her ear. I fastened the necklace around her neck.

"I love you." She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I love you too, but how did you look so different?" My arm snaked around her waist and rested on her hip.

"Hair dye and a big stupid dress." My sweet angel said smiling. She leaned her head against my shoulder.

"I guess I got so lost in your eyes that I didn't make the connection."

"That just proves that boys are slow… Even as a vampire." Melody joked.

"You two having a romp in the sack in there?" Leave it to Emmett to come up with that. Melody opened the door and got out.

"You would know; you have super hearing." I called out as I got out of the car.

"I asked the snoops what you two were doing, but they said you two were having a 'private conversation'." Emmett said tossing Mels over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and held her still by her ass, and waggling his eyebrows. "I see that your guys' clothes aren't messed up. Nice work at concealing your little go at each other." Emmett was teasing us.

"Emmett! Don't make me rip a certain part off of you and bury it in China!" Rosalie yelled. Melody snickered. She bent her back so much that she was able to see my face even if she was upside down. She reached her hands out for me and I took them. She held on tight and I pulled her out of Emmett's grasp. She let go of my hand as she somersaulted in midair and landed kneeling.

"I seriously never get tired of that." Melody commented. She stood up. "I can't wait to do that when I'm a vampire." I sighed so only a vampire could hear. She would have made an amazing stunt double or Broadway actress. She couldn't have that now because of me.

"Jasper!" Melody was waving her hand in front of my face. "I bet you didn't hear a word I said." She grinned and I tried to pull her into a kiss. She ducked away. "No kisses until you heard what I said. I was saying that it's lucky I have an over-protective family to keep me safe from Ryan. It's also lucky that I knew him so well. I just wish that there were a way for me to stay off-limits without us being married or engaged. I'm not ready for that step yet. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well darlin', that there is a promise necklace." I pointed to the necklace that rested below her ribcage.

"Ryan wouldn't believe me if I went up to him like 'Heeeey! Hands off, this is a necklace that I received from a vampire who sent me back in time with another vampire to give to my boyfriend who is also a boyfriend in the year 1940, then I went back forward to the present and then he gave it back to me because we're going to eventually get married so I can become a vampire too!'" She was using a deep and idiotic sounding voice as we walked back in the living room.

"If I heard that voice, I would assume that you are NOT sober or that you are an idiot." Leah said from the couch. She and Jacob were thumb wrestling.

"You should actually use that voice. It's a huge turn off." Emmett commented. I heard the sound of stone hitting stone and turned to see Rosalie moving her hand away from Emmett's head. I could only assume that she slapped him on the back of his head.

"Nobody asked you Emmett." I said rolling my eyes.

"I just… What I meant was… oh forget it." Emmett grumbled.

"Liar." Called out Maggie from the other couch. She was reading one of her favorites; Crime and Punishment.

"Your ass is about to be kicked by a human with hazel eyes." Alice said flicking through channels on the TV.

Melody POV

"Excuse me?" I walked forward slowly. Emmett was gone in a flash. "Wuss." I muttered under my breath. Edward and Bella were silently laughing.

"Girl power!" Renesmee said. We bumped hips.

"I am not a wuss!" Emmett yelled from upstairs.

"Prove it!" I called out.

"Was that a challenge?" Emmett called down.

"Ooh! One Direction's on MTV!" Alice called out.

"I love the song What Makes You Beautiful." Nessie said tugging on Jacob's arm effectively making him lose to Leah. Jasper picked me up and spun me around. I enjoyed the ride until I saw Emmett coming down the stairs. Jasper released me and I hit Emmett with my body, catching him off his guard. I backflipped off of Emmett and landed standing up.

"Bam." I said grinning.

"Are you sure you got all of that just from having a lot of guy friends?" Jacob asked.

"It's just something I've always been able to do." I said brushing my hair out of my eyes. I frowned. "I think my power to control and mess with gravity helps me to do those stunts."

Leah POV

"Are you sure you weren't ever a stunt double?" Jacob asked jokingly. Melody looked scared for a second.

"Melody, are you okay?" Esme asked my adopted daughter while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just tired." Melody Fae said smiling fake smile.

"*cough cough* Liar." Maggie whispered.

"Mels, we should go home, it's a school night and you might still have homework." I said sensing her need to talk to me alone.

"Oh yeah, I want you to proof read my English essay." She said gratefully. "But I want to drive myself home."

"Isn't your driver's test tomorrow?" I asked suspiciously.

"I've been driving since I was eleven. I have only been arrested once and that wasn't at all related to me driving." She had a point there.

"Go ahead and drive yourself, if you are more than five minutes later than me, I'm coming to look for you." I said walking to the front door. "Later haters."

**A/N: Melody is only confused because she doesn't really know about her life and what it will bring. Don't worry, Jacob didn't do anything.**


	26. Chapter 26

Leah POV

When I got back from the Cullen's house, There was a cardboard box on the doorstep. It was addressed to Meldoy Fae. I frowned and picked it up. The return address was from her mother's apartment in New York. Melody pulled into the driveway. She turned off the car and came skipping up to the front door.

"What do you have there?" Mels asked.

"It's from your mother's apartment in New York." I replied. I smelled it. Nothing but human.

"The neighbors said that they would send me some stuff from the house." Melody said sounding unsure.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need vampire advice." I decided.

"I'll call them." Melody called the Cullens while I took the box inside. "Leah, they said not to open it and not to take it inside."

"Okay, I'll take the thing outside then." I said carrying it outside. The box was cube shaped. It was eighteen inches by eighteen inches by twelve inches.

"Hi Leah." Alice said as I passed her.

"Hey Alice." I stopped mid step. "That was fast."

"Thanks. Now, let's look inside." Alice took the box and placed it on the kitchen table. She ripped the tape away. She pulled away the tabs and looked inside. She took out a photo album. Melody looked interested in it. Next Alice took out a shoebox. Melody ripped away the tape holding it shut. Inside were taping all labeled with the years and dates and Melody's name. Last, there was a box full of foam peanuts. Melody brushed the peanuts away and found an ebony box. She set it down on the counter. She was clearly entranced by it. Melody opened it. The inside was lined with black velvet. On the velvet lay a silver chain which held a charm. It looked like a key of some sort. Melody picked it up.

"Mels, can I see that?" I asked her. She didn't listen. She fucking took the necklace as if she was in a trance and picked up the box. "Melody Fae, may I look at that before you do anything? It could be dangerous." I said in my warning voice that I rarely had to use. Melody ignored me and turned the box around. There was a hole in the back where she inserted the key. She wound it up.

"Mels, stop!" Alice shrieked. She tried to interfere, but she couldn't. Melody took the key out after she had wound the music box up to its fullest. She put the necklace on and opened the box. A familiar song came from the music box. It was Come Little Children from Hocus Pocus. Melody started doing a ballet waltz.

"Mels, can you hear me?" I asked. Her hazel eyes were vacant. She seemed to be in a trance. Melody seemed to not hear me. I snapped shut the music box. She suddenly stopped and passed out. "Oh fuck, why does everything happen to her?" I grumbled as I scooped her up.

"It's official, that music box is dangerous." Alice decided. "I heard a voice in there talking about controlling Melody Rose Kelly woven into the music." Just then the doorbell rang. It smelled kind of like the structure of Melody's scent.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit." I growled. "Seth!" I yelled. My little brother came into the kitchen. "I'm going to answer the door. This person is clearly part vampire and part wolf. Alice, take Mels into her room and into her closet. There's a door in the back of her closet. Go inside. Both of you will be safe there." Alice took Melody and sped out of the room. "You got my flank?" Seth nodded. I opened the door to see a man in his early twenties wearing all black clothes on the doorstep. His skin tone was paler than my own, but you could clearly see that he was part Quileute if only just. He had dark reddish brown hair similar to Renesmee's. His eyes were dark brown and they reminded me of Jacob's for some reason.

"Are you Leah Clearwater, guardian of Melody River's?" He asked.

"Who's asking?" I demanded.

"Jason. I'm Nina's mate and Melody's uncle." He glanced over his shoulder. "I would like to explain a few things about Melody."

"Prove to me that you're her uncle." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"If I wasn't her uncle, would I have both of her birth certificates?" He asked pulling a manila envelope out of his briefcase which I hadn't noticed. He pulled out two pieces of paper. There were indeed two birth certificates. The first one was an exact copy of the one Melody had. It was dated in the year 2000. The father's place was blank. Tiffany Ann Rivers didn't know who Melody's father was.

"I want to compare this to Melody's original." I said.

"Perhaps I should show you the second one when you trust me more." Jason decided.

"Come in." I found Melody's original copy of her birth certificate. There was no difference. "Seth, go get Alice and Mels. I'll be fine."

"I am also Melody's godfather." Jason told me. I got a beer out of the fridge and opened it.

"Look, Jason… Rivers, isn't it?" I asked.

"Actually, I want to talk to you in private. The truth is something Melody must not know yet." Jason said quietly.

"Fine, hold on." I said. "Seth, I'm going out to the woods to talk to Jason!" I yelled. "Let's go." We walked about a mile into the woods. "Explain everyting now."

"I'm Jason Cullen. I'm Renesmee and Jacob's son. Tiffany Ann Rivers adopted Melody. Melody's biological mother is my younger sister, Jennifer Cullen. Melody was born in the year 2035." Jason began.

"Oh my god." I said taking a large gulp of beer. "Can we take this to a bar? I'm going to run out of beer soon if we keep going like this." I asked.

"I have a feeling that you need it. I just need to grab a couple things before we go." Jason said walking with me back to the house. I grabbed my driver's license and got in my car. Jason got in a few minutes later. He had the shoebox and the photo album under his arm. I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that those were sent to Mels for a reason." I commented.

"I haven't sent them yet." Jason said as if it explained everything.

"That answer was about as clear as fucking mud." I said driving to Port Angeles. My favorite bar was there.

"Nina can jump through time. That's her gift." Jason explained. "I haven't yet put that stuff in a box and sent it to you guys."

"That clears it up a little bit. So, how did Mels end up with Miss Tiffany Rivers?" I asked.

"Jenny got together with Kyle Kelly in New York. Mels was conceived out of wedlock. Jenny turned out to be evil as she when realized just how powerful Melody was, she decided to go to the Volturi eventually. I should tell you that Melody was born as Melody Rose Kelly. It took six months for Nina to get a chance to take my goddaughter to a safe time and place. Nina took Mels to Tiffany Ann Rivers' doorstep with only a letter telling Melody's first name and that her birthday is on the thirteenth of October." Jason explained.

"Holy shit." I stepped on the gas because I needed a drink really badly. "Anything else?"

"Melody is Renesmee's granddaughter." I pulled up to my favorite bar. There, you could be under age and go in. you had to show your ID if you were going to get a drink.

"You're telling me that my adopted daughter is best friends with her grandmother?" I asked. "Wow. Hey! Can I get a beer over here?" I called out to a waiter. I showed her my driver's license. She slid the beer mug in front of me.

"Yeah. Um, Renesmee's also my mother." Jason said looking uncomfortable. "It's weird for me too."

"Good thing Jasper isn't Bella and Edward's biological brother." I commented after taking a large swig of beer. Both of us shuddered.

"I think I could use a beer too." Jason said flagging down a waitress. He showed his driver's license and ordered a beer as well. He flipped open the photo album. "This is Mom's wedding day with Jacob." I could see that Melody was older and the maid of honor. She was smiling at Jasper in the picture. She was wearing her wolf ring. I smiled.

"How old is Nessie in there?" I asked.

"Mom got married on her thirteenth birthday. She was physically eighteen years old." Jason replied.

"Wow, when is Jake going to propose?" I asked.

"He'll propose on Valentine's day. This year." Jason told me. We took a gulp at the same time. "Also, turn to the next page." I did as he told me. There was a picture of Melody smiling at a pink bundle. The picture below it was of her smiling at a blue bundle. There were no more pictures of her on that page. "Keep turning." I saw more pictures of two children. One looked suspiciously like Jason and a girl who reminded me of Melody. I kept turning the pages.

"Mels just disappears." I commented.

"I know. You have to make that happen." Jason told me. "Look at the last two pictures of her." I looked at the two pictures of her holding what was apparently baby Jason and baby Jennifer.

"I thought that Jennifer was your younger sister." I commented.

"Jenny was born a day later." I nodded in understanding.

"So Mels has to leave her best friend after Ness has you and Melody's mother." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." I took a large sip of beer.

"What about Jasper?" I asked.

"They'll get married on the Christmas Eve after Melody's nineteenth birthday." I smiled wryly and took a huge gulp of beer. "Just keep her away from her best friend's children." That's all I remembered before I passed out.

**A/N: I know this chapter is confusing, so I started making a timeline for Melody. Ask me anything you like, and I'll answer the questions. I am really sorry for the incorrect info at the beginning of the story. It wasn't all planned out like it is now. Do you want me to fix it? Remember to review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thank you for all reviews! I wanted Melody to be sassy and spunky in the last chapter. Did I succeed? I only own Melody and the plot. Remember to review!**

Melody POV

"Think about it Bella, we're unlimited if we work in tandem." I was trying to explain that together we could kick some serious ass.

"Really?" She paused with her newest interest which was sketching. I was posing for her by sitting at the table leaning on my hand. My elbow rested on the table.

"I can block people physically, and you can block gifts. We could rule the world together." I was getting ready to go on my date with Jasper.

"If we both become single, I will let you know and we will become nomads or whatever." I rolled my eyes at hersarcasm.

"Are you done yet?" I complained. "I'm getting stiff."

"Yep, you can go prepare for your hot date Miss powerful." I stuck my tongue out at her back.

"Wait, is Alice going to attack me with makeup and fancy clothes?" I asked.

"You bet she is." Edward came in as I was exiting.

"Just shoot me. That or make me watch Sleeping Beauty." I groaned. "Well, at least I can use my power on her."

"No fair! I want your power!" Bella said escorting me to the house where Leah was waiting to help me select my outfit.

"You wish you were that cool." I joked. "I wonder how I got to be so powerful. My biological mother didn't get a chance to tell me anything."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you met her. What happened?" Bella said. I raised an eye brow.

"I killed her."

"What, why?"

"She was a bad mother. That's all I'm gonna say." Bella grabbed my arm. "What is it?" I whispered.

"We're being watched." I climbed on her back and she ran me to the safety of the house.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked when the two of us got inside.

"Well, after I found out that Melody here killed her own biological mother, I smelled unfamiliar vampire. So, I ran like the dickens." Bella said casually.

"Wait, you murdered your own mother?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "You have a lot of explaining to do, missy."

"My biological mother is half shape-shifter and vampire and half human." I began. "She was a bad mom. She left me at my human mother's place. My biological mother didn't visit me again. My human mother raised me as her own. I killed my biological mother because she was responsible for my kidnapping. That explain a few things?"

"Okay, that explains so much." Rose guided me upstairs. "I'll help you get ready for your date." I relaxed. Over the next twenty minutes, I showered in a special soap that made me smell sweet, like lavender. Rose made me use a lot of conditioner because my hair really didn't like to calm down. It took a lot of detangler to get most of the tangles out.

"Where did you get all of this detangler?" I asked eying all of the bottles.

"I get it because Emmett isn't really that neat when he hunts and both of our hair gets tangled when we…um…wrestle." Rosalie explained as she French braided my hair. She let some hair stay out of the braid. She showed me some light colored jeans that weren't skinny jeans, but they hugged my thighs. She also gave me a plaid button up shirt that was slightly tight. It was red, white and dark gray. Finally, I got a pair of charcoal grey cowgirl boots with tan stitching. The boots had one and a half inch heels. They zipped up on the outside. There was a tassel to make zipping them up easier. The boots only went up to my ankle. I immediately fell in love with the boots. Rosalie had somehow snuck my jewelry box out of mine and Leah's house. I already had the wolf ring on because I never took it off. Heck, security stopped me at the airport because of it.

Anyway, Rose made me wear the pendant that was similar to hers. It drew attention away from my neck bruises. I looked in the full length mirror. My eyes widened. I had eye shadow on as well as a bit of lip gloss with some blush. Also, I looked, I can't believe I'm going to say it; sexy.

"Rose, I have a goal of staying a virgin until I am married. How am I supposed to meet that goal if you get me to dress up like this?" I asked.

"Your power. Now make Rose proud. Alice thinks that she is the only one who can make you look this good. She is so wrong." Rosalie admired her work.

"Can I" Rose cut me off

"NO! You can't be seen until it's time! Now how to keep you from being seen while I get you over to Leah's…" Rosalie thought for a moment then pulled a cloak out of who knows where and put it around me. It was so long that it didn't even show my boots. She buttoned it down and pulled the hood over my head. My hair was still wet so it wouldn't get messed up. It even had a flap that she could pull up so that nobody could see my face. She guided me by the small of my back down the stairs. I very literally nearly ran into a shirtless Jasper. I blushed.

"Melody Fabala, Rosalie, what are you trying to hide?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I barely noticed that because, man, he had a six-pack. He wore jeans really well.

"I just finished getting Mels ready for your date. I'm not letting that go to waste on how you just _had _to see her before. I swear, I want you to be surprised when you see her. If you aren't I will just have to change the whole look and outfit. We don't want that, do we?" Jasper shook his head and hurried on his way.

"Rose, you are scary when you want to be." I said as she loaded me into her convertible. She put the top down. She pulled out of the driveway as I tried to take the cloak off.

"Not yet Missy." Rosalie's hand flew out and stopped me. "You are waiting until we get to your house." I sulked in my seat. "You know what your outfit needs? A belt. I can't believe I forgot about a belt. I know you have at least one belt because I have seen you wear them."

"Rose, you are reminding me of Alice right now." I said.

"I just want you to have fun while you're still human. Remember how I wasn't given a choice either? I just want you to have the best life ever." I hugged her with one arm.

"Thanks Rose." I knew that she seemed like an ice queen to others when they first met her, but she didn't chose or want to be a vampire. I wanted to play Elphaba on Broadway. I was forced into this because I was powerful. The Volturi really didn't give a shit if I wanted to be a vampire or not. I had to be one before I was twenty. I had convinced them to let me stay human a little bit longer.

"Now you can take the cloak off." She said as we pulled into the driveway of my house. I pulled it off. She escorted me inside.

"Hey Rose, can I show you something?" I asked leading her to my room.

"Of course." I led her into my closet. I pushed the clothes in the closet out of the way. I moved a pile of shoeboxes out of the way. There was a small door. I opened it and crawled through. Rose was right behind me.

"This is my music room. It's sound proof." It was only eight feet by six feet. There were stacks of my music all over the desk in the corner. My guitar was in the corner. My keyboard went along the wall. The karaoke machine was ready.

"How do you know if anything bad happens?" I tapped the intercom that Leah had set up.

"It goes through the whole house. Do you want to hear me play When Will My Life Begin on guitar?" I picked up the guitar.

"I had no idea that you were into music." Rosalie said breathlessly. "And, sure." I played and sang along until Leah called me on the intercom.

"Melody Fae, Jasper's here." I put my guitar back on its stand.

"I have a date to go to." I crawled out of my music room. I looked in the mirror once and then walked down the hall. Rose was right behind me. Jasper's jaw dropped. He looked pretty good too. He was wearing jeans with a long sleeved black, gray and white plaid shirt. I smiled and walked closer. Leah grabbed my braid and held me back. She tied a bandana around my head. She released me. "Jasper." I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry darlin', but I hope you can use your power on me. I will not be held responsible for what urges I may get while you are wearing outfits like that." He pulled me close to his chest. I felt safe and happy there.

"Hands off until she's eighteen." Leah called out from behind a newspaper. Jasper smiled and led me outside.

"We are taking the motorcycle." He put my helmet on me. It was royal blue; my favorite color. I clipped it myself. Jasper never wore a helmet because he didn't need it. When I moved to get behind him, he caught me and shook his head. "No, darlin', you are sitting in front of me from now on." I didn't object to being in between his legs. He held me still with his legs while he drove. I leaned against his chest. I closed my eyes in happiness. My butt rested on his groin. I didn't hear him complaining though. My birthday was on October 13th. It seemed too far away. Even though I would still have two years to go after my birthday that year, I was looking forward to my birthday.

Jasper took an arm off of the motorcycle to wrap around my waist. I was used to his cold skin. If anything, Leah's skin surprised me. I was in heaven. I was almost disappointed when we pulled up to a ranch. Jasper turned off the motorcycle and helped me off like a gentleman. He beat me to taking off my helmet. He wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked over to the stables.

"Hey Jasper." The guy who worked there called out. "Who's the little lady?"

"FYI, I'm fifteen." I grumbled.

"This Melody Rivers, my girlfriend. Mels, this is Bob." I smiled and waved.

"I didn't know you were into redheads. Brunettes seem more your type." Bob said. "Where'd you two meet?"

"Well, we met when he and his brothers ran over the bike that I built in their monster car." I said happily. "I was only thirteen, but we just had the firework in our eye contact." I leaned my head against him.

"I won't pretend to not think that that was a little young to fall in love, but Jasper here has been due for a girl for some time." Bob said smiling.

"Um, this is only our second date." I said blushing slightly. I let Jasper take over on the choosing the horses part of the date. He had more experience. I had only ridden a few horses before. I was a total dare devil when I was younger. I liked doing stunts like standing up on my horse, jumping, and riding two horses at once. But that was then, and I was becoming a little more cautious. I did heal faster than full humans, but it was and inconvenience for me to have broken limbs. Jasper put a helmet on me.

"Wouldn't want you to bump that pretty head of yours." He said before he kissed my cheek. Jasper was a total gentleman helping me get on my horse. He got on his horse and we explored trails together. I smiled the whole time. When it was time for us to head back, both of us were reluctant.

"This is the best date ever." I sighed as our horses walked side by side. "No offense, but I don't really like horror movies."

"I gathered." I laughed. Just then, my horse ran off. I was screaming. I had managed to stay on, but I was scared. My horse was resisting but that didn't make any sense at all. I was yelling for help. I looked back. Jasper was behind me, running as fast as he could. "Mels, let go and jump back! I'll catch you." I trusted him so I let go. I tried to get up, but something held me down.

"Jazz, I can't!" I yelled back. Then, I remembered my cell phone. _My horse is being led. I'm being held down by something. _I pressed send. I got a text back right after I pressed send.

_That horse is going as fast as a newborn vampire. Or one that is on human blood. Keep trying._

_ I will. I love you Jazz. Tell Leah that I love her if you don't see me again._

_ Mels, you will see me again. I promise. If I have to hunt you down all around the world, I will. I would go to hell and back for you. I will not rest until we are together again. I love you, my Melody Fabala. _I held my phone to my chest. I had an idea. I put my phone in my bra. If anybody would try look for my phone, they would look in my pockets. They wouldn't dare look in my no-no zones. Anyway, I was wearing a running bra so it didn't really show. I kept trying to get away, but I could not. I was scared because I couldn't summon my power.

_I must be strong. I must get away. I have to. For Jasper._

I finally flew backwards about thirty feet. I landed in Jasper's arms. He was off balance for a moment.

"Melody Fabala, didn't I tell you? We will always be together." I wrapped my arms around him; relieved that I was safe with him.

"I was so scared." I whispered. "Nobody was there. My horse was being forced to go that fast. Actually, I think someone was carrying it and holding me down. I think it was a vampire with the gift of invisibility trying to kidnap me. If I didn't have my power, I would be gone right now. If I didn't have my power, I would probably be a vampire right now."

"Melody Fabala, you and I will be together for all of eternity. I will never let anybody or anything hurt you." He let go of me, but kept his arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

Jasper POV

I was glad that my love was safe. We walked back to my horse together. I lifted her onto the saddle. When I got on, Melody fell off the saddle. I reached out for her, but Clara appeared with a knife at my Melody Fabala's throat.

**A/N: No new chapter if you don't review. I don't own twilight. Never will. Anyway, I want to know your favorite lines/parts.**


	28. Chapter 28

Leah POV

I awoke face down on the table at the bar I was at. Jason was still out cold. My head was throbbing.

"Uhhhh" I moaned. I threw up in my empty beer mug. Then, I was better. Sometimes, being a wolf has its perks. "Oi. Jason." I shook his shoulder. I had taken to saying 'Oi' from Melody.

"Huh?" He asked. "Wait what time is it?" I checked my watch.

"Um, about five in the morning and oh shit, I need to get home to Mels." I said, checking my watch. "Follow me. Thanks guys!" I placed a twenty on the table. And barreled out of there. I knew most of the servers there and if you said Leah's Regular combo, they would know what exactly to give you. If you said Melody's regular combo, they would ask if you wanted ketchup on top of or on the side of your fries.

"Um, I've got Nina coming later." Jason said, checking his cell phone. "Don't forget what I told you Leah."

"Yeah whatever, bye." I got in my car and literally started speeding down the road. I got back to the house in record time. Melody was levitating three feet in the air and holding the couch up with her about two feet away.

"Oh, hey Leah." She let everything down gently. "Jazz left at eleven. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to play around with my power."

"I see that." I said, yawning. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." Melody sat on the couch. "Seth's asleep in his room. We should probably be quiet. What movie?"

"Mulan?" I suggested.

"Great minds think alike." She grinned and put the movie in. "Popcorn?"

"What d'you think, dumbass?" I was joking around.

"With a coke then." She tossed me a can before starting the popcorn. She tossed me another Coke for herself. We had this tradition; she would toss the Cokes, and I would place them on the coffee table until the song Reflection. The popcorn finished and I heard Melody pour gummy worms, M&Ms, and licorice whips. Another tradition.

"So, you have any playtime with Jasper while I was gone?" I waggled my eyebrows.

"What?" An epiphany crossed behind Melody's eyes as she sat down next to me. "No! Sixteen gets you twenty ya know!"

"Just checking, I mean, you and him are pretty close." I nudged her and took a handful of popcorn.

"I don't want Jazz to get twenty years in prison for having sex with me!" Melody seemed flustered.

"Relax kid, geez, why are you so sensitive about that?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"I just want to make every last moment last. I mean, what if I died and they couldn't save me? Then where would we be?" Melody asked. I wrapped an arm around her.

"COKE TIME!" We belted out at the same time when the intro to Reflection started playing. Both of us popped open our cokes and began chugging. Yet another tradition.

"You can't beat the bottomless pit." I said, slamming the empty can down.

"Damn it, lost again!" She slammed down her empty can.

"I'll get us new ones." I collected the empty cans and tossed them into the recycling. I decided to play a prank on Mels. Since we drank the rest of our Coke out of a class the rest of the movie, (yeah, we have a lot of traditions) I put some red bull in her glass. We watched the rest of the movie together, me adding red bull to Melody's drink every time she ran out. Mind you, I only poured a couple of tablespoons each time, so she only drank two and a half. She couldn't sit still when the movie was over.

"I'm going to take my shower now." She skipped to her bedroom. I finally cracked up and started making breakfast; chocolate chip pancakes with a secret ingredient. Seth finally got up, yawning the whole time.

"You guys should keep it down when you're doing the Coke tradition." Seth sat down at the kitchen table with a glass of orange juice.

"No fucking way." I said, placing a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Hey, breakfast time? Yay! I love chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate chips and candy corn!" Melody was on an all time sugar and caffeine high. I almost felt bad, but she was only sixteen and in 11th grade. The kid deserved to have a bit of goofing around. Ness was seventeen already, so it was kind of hard Mels to screw around with someone her own age.

"What did you do to her?" Seth asked.

"Red bull in the coke trick." I held up the two cans.

"I don't know what to do with my hands!" Melody was seriously hyped up. Hell, she hadn't even cared to zip her fly or put on her shirt right.

"Come with me." I dragged her back to her bedroom and got her dressed right. Hey, I'd seen her naked before and she'd seen me. No big deal.

"You might have given her too much red bull." Seth commented when Melody began shoveling down huge forkfuls of blackberry jam covered pancakes.

"Na, she can handle it. 'Sides, she's the school's problem for the next six hours, not mine." I shrugged.

"Your call, but she should probably not be trusted with driving, or hot or sharp objects." Seth shrugged.

"C'mon Mels, we're going to go to school now." I handed her her back pack. Melody was bouncing up and down as she put it on. "On the other hand, let's get you one of those vice bra so you aren't a pervert's wet dream." It took five minutes for me to get Melody into the damn vice bra. It took three minutes to get her to school.

"When does school start?" Melody was literally bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Ten minutes." I was snickering. "But at least you're wearing a jacket, cause it's cold and rainy outside."

Melody began playing around with her power. She picked up a random mold french fry with her power, and made it zoom around the car.

"Kid, calm down!" I said, trying to avoid laughing.

"Okay." Melody was sitting still.

"What the? I thought that you were hyped up?" I said, flabbergasted.

"It faded." Melody shrugged.

"When I played that one on Seth, it took an hour to for it to fade. No offense, but he's less human than you are." I was confused.

"Nobody really knows my bloodlines, so maybe I am less human than you." She waggled her eyebrows.

"You are a wacko little freak." I muttered.

"What was your first clue?" She asked. "Later hater." Melody picked up her backpack before going outside. Her warm fleece looked like enough protection from the cold. Stupid maternal instincts. I drove home.

Melody POV

I was doing my work as quickly as I could. Renesmee was next to me, going slower. I was excited because I had sent an audition tape to the Tisch School of Arts in New York. I hadn't yet told anybody, so I was getting ready to tell Leah. If they were considering letting me attend, I was going to be interviewed.

"Okay, tell me what's got you so hyped up." Nessie said during lunch.

"I can't tell you yet." I said shaking my head.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked.

"Nope." I said, popping the p.

"Will you tell me eventually?"

"Of course!" I replied. "Just not right now."

"Sometimes, I really hate you." Renesmee muttered.

**A/N: This is just a filler chapter, because I am trying to get this story to the point where I can do what I need to with it, which is discontinue it. I have so many stories in my noggin, and I want to know that this one is worthwhile to write. I am also co-authoring Hunger Games Fanfic with a one of my real life best friends; Mockingstorm. We are working on a SYOT. It's on her profile, so go check that out and submit a tribute. Review and tell me if you like this story, cause when I get it to the certain point, it will be done until, I don't know, summer or Christmas break, because I have school and I want to get some of my multi chapter stories done, over with and completed without any distractions.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Remember when I said that I will discontinue this story? Well, this is the last chapter. Sorry if you're upset. Feel free to yell at me in a PM or review.**

Melody POV

"Remember when you were at the bar a couple of months ago?" I asked Leah.

"Yep, what's that got to do with anything?" she asked.

"Well, while you were gone, I sent in an audition tape to the Tisch School of Arts in New York." I said in one breath.

"Yeah, knew you would do that sometime." Leah shrugged.

"They have an interview with people they're considering letting attend their school and they want to interview me!" I was bouncing up and down on the couch.

"Oh my god! I knew that no school of arts in their right minds would turn you away!" Leah shouted. We were sitting on the couch watching the David Tennant years of Doctor Who.

"Well, I was on my way to this gay gypsy's"

"Hello?" I asked, thoroughly cutting off my ringtone.

"Hello darlin, remember our rock climbing and laser tag date in Seattle?" Jasper asked.

"I remembered, I was just waiting for you to come over." I said, smiling.

"I'll be there in two minutes." He hung up.

"Have fun on your little date." Leah said. "But you should really put on a sweatshirt or something." I got up from the couch, leaving my cell phone, and pulled out a gray sweatshirt with a Tardis on it. I had recently found out that Ryan hated Doctor Who, so I was going out of my way to rub it in his face that I was a Whovian to the heart.

"How's this?" I asked.

"Perfect." I looked down at my black skinny jeans, loose short sleeve burgundy top that said New York Girl and white converse high tops. The shoes I had gotten from the David Tennant years. Granted, they weren't the real ones because mine were cleaner, but oh well, my feet were smaller than David Tennant's.

I was wearing Tardis earrings, a Whovian necklace, a Doctor Who charm bracelet, and a 'Keep Calm, I'm the Doctor' pin in Tardis blue. I pulled the sweatshirt on, then put on a charcoal gray fedora with a burgundy band around the crown.

Jasper's black pickup truck pulled up. The doorbell rang less than fifteen seconds later. I skipped to the door.

"Hello darlin." I swear my man looked amazing in jeans, boots, and a black shirt.

"Hello sweetie." I broke out into a grin.

"You two have fun!" Leah called. "Wait, Mels, cell phone." She tossed my new cell phone to me. Luckily I caught it.

"Allons-y!" I said stepping outside and closing the door. Jasper took my face in his hands and kissed me. I wasn't complaining.

"Why skinny jeans?" He asked after he let me come up for air. We were walking to his truck.

"You don't like them?" I asked, looking down.

"No, believe me; I do, but the asswipes, who don't get that you're on a date, will too." Jasper said, opening the door for me. I got in and he shut the door. He was in the driver's seat instantly, thanks to vampire speed.

"Do you not see that I'm dressed like a crazy Doctor Who fan girl?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're so beautiful that they'll probably ignore that." Jasper started the truck and headed for the freeway.

"Love you too." I said smiling and messing with my black cat cross body bag.

"Do you want some music?" Jasper asked, accelerating to a hundred and fifteen miles per hour. I wasn't fazed by the speed. Hell, I had basically stolen a car when I was a kid, so I had nerves of steel.

"Sure." I got a text.

**Talk about airports – Alice**

I texted back.

**Why? – Melody**

** Cause I said so. Trust the precognition. - Alice.**

"Alice said to talk about airports." I said, silencing my cell phone.

"Why?" Jasper asked, turning on the radio.

"I asked that. She said trust the precognition." I said rolling my eyes. "Well, I don't know about you, but I fucking HATE airports. I remember when I was five, going from New York to Texas, it took forever for the people to get me there."

"New York traffic, nothing like it." Jasper smiled.

"Yeah, and I had to go ALONE." I said, pissed.

"What the fuck were they thinking?" Jasper was clearly annoyed.

"I know, and the security people were just like 'Ugh, why the hell did anybody let this kid go alone?' I swear, security people hate me." I was rolling my eyes.

"You were five." Jasper stated.

"I know, and I had two bags and a backpack. There was only one helpful security person, and she was in a rush to get me where I needed to go. I was fucking FIVE! That dude just cut that girl off." I observed, watching the road.

"Airports piss me the hell off. There's girls just draping themselves over me, while I'm trying to get my stuff through security." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"First class people are very judgy." I rolled my eyes again.

"Yet, I try to always fly first class so I don't have to endure too many of the humans." Jasper commented.

"That's understandable, but when I flew here from Texas, it was literally the worst airplane experience ever." I said, slouching in my seat.

"How so?"

"My Swiss army knife was confiscated, I spilled ketchup all over my crotch, I was put in between this woman who thought that she could sing Taylor Swift and this man who kept blabbing in the phone, there were like five babies who wouldn't shut up, I nearly peed my pants because these two people decided to join the Mile High club and took FOREVER, and the flight attendant was convinced that I was the child of the two people I was in between and kept telling me to make them stop, the person in front of me moved their seat as far back as it would possibly go, and there was a kid behind me who kept kicking." I said, ticking the things off on my fingers. "But at least I had gotten to see Wicked for my twelfth birthday." I shrugged.

"Was it because your mother was going to be in it?" Jasper asked. I nodded. He draped his arm over my shoulder.

"So, you heard from Peter and Char lately?" I asked.

"No, but they told me that they were going to Vegas last time they took the time to call. The three of us love it in Vegas. Peter plays a lot of pranks in the casinos." Jasper said, squeezing my shoulder gently. I giggled.

"Did he move the dice on those things after the person already called it?" I asked, laughing.

"How did you guess?" Jasper asked.

"In Texas, we had one of those things. I blew on the dice without looking like it." I replied. "Won thirty bucks cause of that." Jasper kissed my cheek.

"I swear, you are too devious and clever for your own good." Jasper said, smiling. I giggled.

"That kind of thing happens when you don't have anybody to teach you how to use your abilities for good." I said, flirting.

"Shit!" Jasper growled as we had to veer to the right since a car stopped suddenly in front of us. His arm was in front of my torso to keep me from moving any. "You okay darlin?"

"I'm fine." I assured him.

"Are you sure?" Jasper had his whole head turned towards me just to make sure that I wasn't hurt.

"Of course; the seat belt would have caught me even if you hadn't." I reminded Jasper.

"I don't trust a damn seatbelt to make sure that you'll always be safe." I smiled.

"Of course you don't. You're my overprotective boyfriend whom I love with all of my heart." I felt my heart lift as if it was a helium balloon when Jasper tore himself from the road to kiss me on my lips.

"I can tell." We spent the rest of the car ride, making small talk. Jasper helped me out of the car like a proper gentleman.

"People are staring." I muttered.

"Let's give them something to look at then." Jasper gently grabbed my hips and leaned in. I took his shoulders and we kissed. Our tongues touched. I had to pull away when I ran out of air.

"That," I panted, "Was amazing."

"Glad you enjoyed it." Jasper smirked and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, holding me close. We walked into the mall like that.

"So what are we doing first? Rock climbing or laser tag?" I asked.

"Rock climbing, and you are most definitely wearing a helmet. Wouldn't want you to bump that pretty head of yours." Jasper kissed the top of my head. I laughed and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I won't fall; remember my little… gift?" I asked.

"What guy could forget your amazing gift? I know almost everything about you." I saw several people still drooling over us. Jasper guided me around the mall to a rock climbing studio. He checked us in. The lady behind the desk clearly liked my taste in boyfriends, but at least she had the decency to refrain from checking him out. Well, when I could see, anyway.

"Darlin, you'll need to take off your sweatshirt." I smirked, knowing that Jasper didn't just want the sweatshirt off for the rock climbing; he wanted to see what was under it. I took it off, along with my Cat Nap Crossbody bag. I felt cold hands place themselves on my hips.

"Darlin, I swear, if you weren't sixteen, and we weren't in public…" I reached up to kiss him. Jasper, being the man he is, helped me into my harness before putting his own on. I had tucked in my shirt, not wanting anybody to see my stomach but Jasper. There were several guys rock climbing, and they were looking at me like I was single and something to eat.

"Hi, I'm John and I'm from New York too." Some idiot said, walking up to me.

"Hi, I'm on a date." I said just as cheerfully. "So you should go away before my boyfriend kicks your ass." The guy's eyes widened as he backed away.

"You look so hot when you tell guys to back off." Jasper wrapped his arms around me. "I'm tired of waiting to do this." He stepped back and pulled out a small box. He got down on one knee. I gasped in surprise. Jasper opened the ring box. Inside were two silver rings that fit together. "Melody Rivers, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god! YES!" I squealed. Jasper placed the plain one with just a sapphire on it ion my left hand ring finger.

"I love you." He whispered as he gathered me in a hug.  
"I love you too." I whispered back.

**A/N: So that's it. That's the end. You can yell at me in a PM or review. I may or may not post an epilogue or two. I'm sorry, but this was one of the better endings I came up with. One of the other ones involved Melody getting in a car accident and forgetting ever coming to Forks. Sorry if you hate! If you want to see the rings, go to my profile.**


End file.
